The Seventh Seal
by RaiderXV
Summary: Naruto meets someone who is similar to him, but will he figure out life's little mysteries? Naru/Fu/Hina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Here is a new story with Fu. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 – Return to Waterfall and a mission…

Naruto was now on his return trip to Konoha and Jiraiya figured it would take them around six months before they would return to Konoha. They had kept a fairly low profile for the last couple years. Naruto had known that he had grown over the past two years and at age fifteen he was a 'strapping youth', at least according to Jiraiya.

"So where to next, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya chuckled, making Naruto worried that he was going to go on a 'peeking' binge. "Naruto, my boy, we are going to a place that defies the imagination. Where there are beautiful woman and co-ed baths," he stated with too much enthusiasm for Naruto's tastes.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "How is you chasing after women going to help me with my training?" he asked.

Jiraiya clapped his hands, as he then rubbed them together, and grinned manically. "My boy, we are going to make you a man," he enthusiastically replied.

Naruto gave the old pervert a confused look. "We are going to find you a girl to make you forget about that pink haired one back in Konoha, for a little bit anyways. I also need to do some actual research. We are going to be looking for the jinchuuriki of Waterfall," he explained.

Naruto wore a smile across his face. "I've been to Waterfall before. We helped protect the 'Hero's water'," he explained, and then his look then turned sour. "Why would I want to forget Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a warm smile the put his arm over Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, be honest with me. What are the chances you and her are ever going to get together?" he asked the sadness evident in his voice.

Naruto look surprised up at Jiraiya, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya looked up and smiled, "You know, there is one woman in the world that I've ever loved. She only sees me as an idiot. I don't want you to make the same mistake. There are other women out there, you know?" he queried.

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, sadness evident in his eyes, "So does Baa-chan know?"

Jiraiya was shocked, and asked, "How did you know it was her?"

Naruto smirked at the question. "You, like me, let yourself be hit. It makes them feel better," he explained.

Jiraiya chuckled at his student, if he only knew. "You're right, but there is more to it than that. If you ever tell her I told you this, not even your three tailed state will help you. Both she and I would kill you to keep it secret," he said.

Naruto became excited, and asked, "Really? What happened?"

"She had a child, but it was during the war we… I mean she had to give him up," Jiraiya said, as Naruto read the sadness in his eyes.

"He was your son too, wasn't he?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nodded, as a tear rolled down his face, "I don't talk much about it, as it is too painful, and the reason why I want you to learn that there are other women out there. I learned it too late in life, she loved me, but not in that way, Naruto. Do you understand? Sakura, will not get past your ignorance and personality quirks. Hime and I spent one night together. It was more of a trial, and it didn't work out. I've longed for her ever since, eventually she found another and I found that I could only satisfy my need for attention with being with other women. You're a special case, you're a jinchuuriki and the village has not treated you kindly," Jiraiya admitted sadly, as Naruto scowled. "Even so, you have persevered. I'm proud of you, Naruto. You're like the Fourth in a lot of ways and well on your way to becoming a great Hokage," he admitted.

Naruto blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Ero-Sennin," he said thanking him.

Naruto and Jiraiya became aware of several other presences, Jiraiya looked at Naruto, as he then smirked, "Good, you felt them. How many?" he asked.

Naruto looked around, "I feel four, and one has a very strong presence. They are making themselves known now," he commented, as he and Jiraiya both took defensive stances.

Suddenly a lithe girl wearing white pants and a white tank top, with pale green hair and red eyes, jumped down in front of the two. "Halt and state your business," she ordered.

Naruto became mesmerized with her red eyes, but soon shook himself out of that trance. He looked the girl over and thought that she was cute, he also noticed the Waterfall hitatai on her right arm, and relaxed visibly. Naruto looked at Jiraiya who nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto and my sensei, Jiraiya of the Sanin. We are looking to stay for a little while here in Waterfall, to do some training and then move on," he answered, as he never lost eye contact with the girl, he also felt something familiar, but couldn't place it. Her eyes looked sad, but her face only showed happiness.

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto, hero of Waterfall. We welcome you and hope you enjoy your stay, please follow me, as we lead you to the village," the girl said, as three others dropped from the trees around the pair, and bowed deeply. "It has been a while, Uzumaki-sama. You certainly have grown," the girl nearly growled out happily.

Jiraiya smirked at the way the girl was treating Naruto, he nudged Naruto only to notice him watching her swaying hips, as they walked towards a huge waterfall. Jiraiya grinned lecherously, "You think she is cute don't you, Naruto?" he asked, as he watched Naruto's face go red. "Maybe we can ask her to train with us?" he prodded his student, as his student turned even redder.

The girl turned and noticed Naruto's gaze and blushed, as no one in the village would ever look at her that way, she then said, "I would enjoy training with Naruto-sama and Jiraiya-sama, if my duties will allow it. My name is Fuu, by the way," the girl said.

Naruto wore a look of frustration and confusion, and asked "Why are you calling me 'sama'?"

Fuu giggled at his question. "Because silly, you're revered here, as a hero, and thus you deserves the title of 'sama'. I also think you carry yourself as a 'sama' should," she said proudly, but Naruto missed the blush that graced her cheeks, Jiraiya on the other hand did not.

"So, tell me Fuu. What did Naruto here, do that was such that he deserves to be revered as a hero?" Jiraiya asked, actually wanting to know.

Fuu cleared her throat and began. "A couple years ago, Naruto-sama and his team came to Waterfall on a simple cleanup mission," she explained, as Naruto scowled at being called 'sama' yet again, she ignored Naruto's scowl, then continued, "In the end Naruto-sama protected the son of the village chief and also the Hero's water. I was merely a genin at the time and watched the fight from a distance, as there was no way for me to get involved at the time. When I saw his strength and power, it woke something within me. Thanks to Naruto-sama I was able to find the power to become a chuunin of my village. Thank you Naruto-sama," she said affectionately, this finally got Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked at the others in the Waterfall group, he saw the looks of both disgust and distrust, as they glared at Fuu, this reminded of him of how he was treated in Konoha. Naruto got the idea that she might be who Jiraiya was looking for. He would have to let him know about this later. "So are we going to be blindfolded, as we enter the village?" he asked.

Fuu turned and smiled, "You know us well, but as both of you know the way into the village we will not have to do that. Also there is someone who would like to see you Naruto-sama, besides me that is," she smiled warmly at Naruto, but he also saw the pain and longing in her eyes.

The group quietly proceeded past the waterfall and through the caves and into the village. The group led Naruto and Jiraiya to a nice cottage on the lake shore, Naruto noticed that some of the damage done during the fight was still evident. Fuu saw Naruto wince, as he surveyed the damage that was still evident, and said, "We do not hold you responsible Naruto-sama, as we know you did all you could to help us. You helped defeat a jounin under the influence of the 'Hero's water', quite an accomplishment for a genin," she praised Naruto, but noticed him wince at her mentioning him being a genin. "I will leave you here in this house and return when the leader has a chance to speak with you. I will see you later Naruto-sama," she said, as she winked at Naruto and left.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, turned to Naruto and asked, "Can't you see she likes you?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, as if he were insane. "What do you mean? She seems nice enough, but I'm after Sakura-chan," Naruto countered.

Jiraiya set his pack down and turned to Naruto, and said, "Doesn't hurt to look around and see what is out there."

Naruto huffed in frustration, and replied, "If it will get you off my back then fine I will ask her then."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at his student, who was clueless about women.

---------

Fuu entered the chief's building and was greeted by glares as she entered the chief's office. "Fuu reporting, the guests are settled into their bungalow, and are expecting your summons," she reported.

The young man in the chair looked up, but wore a frown, "Thank you Fuu-chan. The council has heard and are now going to have a meeting. I think that you may come up, along with our 'hero'. What are you impressions of the pair?" The man asked, as his demeanor softened.

Fuu smiled wistfully, and blushed, as she said, "Naruto-sama has grown a lot since he was here last. I might even say that he is attractive," she admitted with a blush. "Jiraiya-sama doesn't act as his status would show. He acts more like an old man, I can tell though that he is hiding something."

The man nodded, and said, "Good, your observation skills have improved. Go spend some time with Naruto-san and get to know him. He is more than he appears," he suggested, as a smile broke across his face.

Fuu looked surprised at his statement. "You want me to get to know Naruto-sama, are you trying to recruit him into the village or ship me off to Konoha?" She angrily asked.

The man shook his head. "No Fuu-chan, I don't want either," he said, but his tone then softened, "Fuu-chan, you are spurned by most if not all the village for what you carry. I just want you to find another friend. I also know that Naruto-san is lonely too, he pines for his teammate, but she does not return his affection. If you get together with him I will not be mad, I would actually be happy for both of you. You're my friend, but my position will not allow me to help you any other way. The Shichibi sealed within you causes fear in people in the village, and I know that Jiraiya-sama might actually be able to help you with controlling it to some extent. Also, Naruto-san seems to have a special way with people. You would do well to become his friend, if nothing else," the chief said.

Fuu moved forward and slammed her hands on the desk, "But Shibuki-sama, I have accepted my lot in life to be alone!" She yelled, but the tears running down her face said otherwise.

Shibuki sighed, and then said, "Go speak with Naruto-san, I'm sure he won't judge you for what you carry and if he does, it will be insightful to say the least. Now go, I have a meeting to attend," he ordered, as she bowed and left the office. "I hope you can help her Naruto, like you helped me."

-----------

Shibuki entered the council chambers and the group seemed more lively than normal, he wondered if the news of Naruto and Jiraiya had them acting like this. He sat down and began to speak, "I call this meeting to order. Is there any business from last meeting that carried over?" he asked, as the others shook their heads.

One of the council members stood and she gained the attention of the assembled council, "I wish to speak on the matter of the hero Uzumaki Naruto appearing in the village."

Shibuki nodded, and asked, "What is it that you wish to discuss, council member Kaori?"

Kaori nodded being acknowledged and asked, "Is there any way we can persuade Uzumaki-sama to stay here in the village?"

Shibuki shook his head in frustration. "He is a Konoha shinobi and we would be hard pressed to get him to stay for any reason. He is also very hard headed and not one prone to being manipulated," he answered.

Kaori took a thinking pose. She then appeared to have an idea, "What if we offer Fuu as a bride? How could he refuse such an offering?" Several of the other members scoffed at the idea.

Shibuki chuckled, "Easily, he is infatuated by his teammate, Haruno Sakura. It would take all of Fuu's charm to try to snare him from her. She isn't too good with people, mostly because of those of you who are older," he said angrily.

One of the older members coughed, "How could you offer, that monster to our hero?"

Kaori and Shibuki both glared at the old man. Kaori took a deep breath and then spoke, "Fuu is the only girl in his age bracket, or one who isn't attached. She also could use the companionship he would offer. Thanks to you old folks, she is alone and feels she should be that way," she said in attempt to shame the older members of the village council.

This caused the meeting to degrade down to an out and out argument.

-------------

Fuu felt a chill run down her spine, as she attempted to do a simple water jutsu, as she stood out on the lake. "I wonder what is going on and what does it have to do with me?" she asked no one in particular. She felt a presence coming towards her on the lake surface. She turned to see a black and orange blur heading her direction. She smiled, as she could tell it was Naruto, she also felt a blush begin to cover her face.

Naruto slowed and stopped right near her, he noticed her blush but mistook it for a fever. He reached over and touched her forehead, "Are you okay, are you running a fever?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She smirked, and said, "I do have fever, and it is because of you." She teased, as Naruto's look of concern turned to confusion. She shook her head, and then said, "You don't know much about girls do you?"

Naruto looked down and away, he felt crushed, as he didn't understand what she was talking about. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he turned to see a concerned smile. For an instant he saw his own reflection in the girl's eyes.

As Naruto turned she saw herself reflected in his eyes. She saw the loneliness, the fear, and all the hatred that had been heaped upon her over the years for being a jinchuuriki. She remembered back to the fight between Suien, Shibuki and Naruto. Naruto had been covered several times with a red chakra, 'could he also be one too, a jinchuuriki?' She thought as her studies had found that most villages didn't treat their jinchuuriki very well, even if they used them as weapons.

On impulse she grabbed the older boy and embraced him, she noticed him freeze from the embrace but slowly relax. She then asked, "Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" She felt him go stiff as a board. She signed and said sadly, "So you're one too?"

Naruto was scared, the one question he wanted to avoid had been asked. How could he respond to this questioning? Her next question blew away all of his fears and answered his one question, 'Is she like me?' He didn't know how to answer, as he looked down into her eyes, they held hope of acceptance, but they also carried the fear of rejection. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl who had embraced him where others had not.

Fuu became rigid herself, as she felt him embrace her, but then she quickly relaxed, as she saw that he had accepted her. "So which do you carry? I carry Shichibi, the seven tailed demon," she explained, as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

Naruto was taken aback at the forwardness of this girl. "Kyu… the Kyuubi. I carry the Kyuubi," he admitted and placed his chin on her head.

She snuggled into his chest in an attempt to both comfort him and be comforted. They stood there for a couple minutes, as all they wanted to do was to be held, as both enjoyed the moment. As with all good things, they must come to an end. They felt several chakra signatures appear around them. Both opened their eyes and saw that they were surrounded by Taki shinobi.

"What is the meaning of this, Kegon?" Fuu asked in an angry tone.

A man with a small goatee stepped forward and knelt before the two, "I'm sorry to disturb you Naruto-sama, Fuu, but the council requests your presence, Fuu. Shibuki-sama will want to speak to you a little later Naruto-sama. If you will accompany us Fuu," Kegon asked, as Fuu broke the embrace.

She looked at Naruto with a sad look, as if to say 'sorry'. Naruto smiled and nodded to her as the group left.

--------

Fuu stepped into the council chambers and was immediately put on edge, as she saw the angry look on Shibuki. 'What are they up too?' she thought, as she took the seat offered her.

The old council member by the name of Shoufuu smiled at Fuu, this put her even more on edge, as he was one of the elders that would always give her a hard time. He spread his hands as if to welcome her into the meeting and said, "Welcome Fuu-chan."

Fuu bowed her head, as she accepted the welcome, "Thank you Shoufuu-sama. To what do I owe this summons to the village council?" She asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Emuru smiled at her this time, and spoke, "Relax child, the village has a long term job for you, and refusal isn't an option." This had alarms going off in Fuu's head, as Emaru continued, "We want you to do the village a great service."

Fuu cocked her head, "What type of service?" She asked, as she was not even certain she wanted to know.

"We wish to have you tame the power of Shichibi, and the hero of Waterfall," Emuru replied.

"Huh?" Fuu asked, confused.

Shibuki screamed, as he couldn't take it anymore. "They want you to seduce Naruto-san and have his child! They either want you to bring him into the village or bare his child for the village," he yelled in frustration.

Fuu stood so swiftly that the chair she was sitting in was imbedded in the wall. She looked around the room with indignation, "You want me to what?" she yelled her question in indignation.

Shoufuu moved his hands in an attempt to calm her down, and said, "Easy child, we ask this for the village. We also know you have feelings for the boy. Isn't that enough for a creature like yourself?"

Fuu was pissed, while she might not mind taking Naruto into her bed, she would have preferred it on her own schedule and not as an order from her village. The village had the audacity to order her to either win Naruto to the village or at the very least take him into her bed, insuring that she became pregnant. She was both angry and confused, so she did the only thing she could think of, run. She left the chamber in tears.

------------

Naruto was working his meditation as he heard soft whimpering coming from close by. He opened his eyes to investigate, but he left his shirt and jacket behind as he proceeded towards the sound. He looked over the rock to find Fuu crying.

Naruto rounded the rock, knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be enfolded by tight embrace. Naruto not knowing what to do, he put his arms around her and began to slowly move his right hand down her head to the middle of her back in an attempt to soothe the crying girl. She began to openly cry and said, "Why does it have to be you? You of all people. I was hoping to maybe get to know you better before…" She pushed her head into his chest. He felt the burning tears run down his chest and across his stomach.

He squeezed tighter, "What about me?" He quietly asked.

She squeezed him tightly and continued to cry, before she spoke, "The village wants you…"

"Do they know about Kyuubi?"Naruto asked, as he felt her shake her head. "Then what do they want with me?" he asked.

"Just hold me, Naruto-kun, please," she pleaded.

Naruto smiled warmly, as he shifted position and sat against the rock. Fuu quickly fell asleep in his arms, as Naruto smiled, as he saw steady rhythm of her chest moving up and down. Naruto laid back and looked up into the sky. 'She is kind of cute, what would Sakura say if I gave up on her and started to look elsewhere? She is like me, and as such we do have several things in common. This is what I always wanted with Sakura, but she wouldn't ever allow this. Is this what it is to care for someone?' Naruto pondered his thoughts, as his eyes close and he fell asleep.

Naruto woke in the morning to find his shirt under his head and his jacket draped over Fuu and himself. He looked around to find Jiraiya sitting on the shore of the lake with a fishing pole. Two small notebooks caught Naruto's attention as he groaned. "Ero-sennin, I'm not going to be part of your books am I?" he asked hoping for a negative answer, but prepared himself for the worst.

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head as he answered, "No Naruto, I'm not writing about the two of you. I'm happy you found someone to share your pain. No, I was worried that you had gotten into trouble, which by the looks of it you have. A good sort of trouble though," he said happily.

"Nothing happened, she was distraught and I tried to help," Naruto attempted in an attempt to defend himself.

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's reply, and said "Not my business, as I'm here to train you and try to find the Shichibi."

Naruto looked down at Fuu, "What if I said I had found her… I mean it?"

The slip didn't fool Jiraiya, but he wanted to play along, "Really, where is it? It is said to be a strong earth type demon."

Fuu was awakened by the conversation, but didn't want to get involved. She tensed as Naruto and Jiraiya spoke about Shichibi. Naruto felt her tense and looked down into her eyes. His words were gentle and warm, "I won't betray you, as I know the pain of being a jinchuuriki. You're not alone." She snuggled into his chest even more, not wanting to give up the warmth that it offered.

Jiraiya chuckled again, as he spoke, "I know she is the one we seek. Don't worry, we don't want to take you from your village, we only want to talk to you. If that's all right with you, Fuu-chan?" Jiraiya asked warmly.

Fuu nodded, "What do you want to know?"

Jiraiya nodded, as he acknowledged the question, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," she answered.

Jiraiya nodded again in response, "When did you learn your status as a jinchuuriki?"

"Last year when I made chuunin, they figured I was mature enough to know about it," she answered, her voice unsteady.

Jiraiya's voice became solid and almost forceful, and asked, "What do you know about Akatsuki?"

Fuu looked up at Naruto, as he smiled down at her. "Nothing, who or what are they?" she responded.

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder and smiled. "They are a criminal organization that are after the Bijuu. I haven't a clue why they are after them, but they appear to want them for some reason. They will extract the demons from the hosts from what I hear and then seal the demons when they are caught. Naruto, there has had a few run-ins with them already," he explained, as Naruto frowned and nodded to his comment. "They are all S or A ranked missing nin."

Fuu moved the jacket off of Naruto and herself. She then sat up, but left a hand on Naruto's bare chest. "Jiraiya-sama, please help me to learn to control my Bijuu," she pleaded.

Jiraiya turned and faced the teens, as he looked her in the eyes, he spoke, "Is it because you want to learn from me or do you have ulterior motive?"

Naruto looked confused at Jiraiya, as he felt Fuu's hand on his chest clench. He looked at her and then back at Jiraiya. She sighed and tears formed in her eyes, as she spoke, "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun, it is both."

Jiraiya nodded, as he watched her reactions, and said, "Go on, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and looked at Naruto, and she said, "While I'm beginning to have feelings toward Naruto-kun, I've been given a couple missions from my village."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, 'she is having feelings for me?' His thought written all over his face, and Jiraiya chuckled at this.

Fuu giggled, as she looked kindly at Naruto's face. Her face again turned sad, as she continued, "I also have been tasked with either convincing Naruto-kun to either stay or I am to attempt to carry his seed." She looked at Jiraiya, who at first looked surprised, then smiled lecherously, his mood finally rested on a scowl.

Jiraiya scratched his head, he then asked, "So what is it going to be? Training or bagging my student?"

Fuu had the decency to blush, she then swallowed hard and answered, "I'm leaning towards both as he is alone, as am I. It would be a match that would keep us from being lonely," she admitted.

Jiraiya shook his head, and said, "You can tag along with us and we can train you some, but we are going back to Konoha, he also has a girl who he likes back home, for your information." He was trying to test her resolve.

She looked at Naruto who grinned and scratched his head, "Well… you see, she doesn't really see me yet. I'm hoping to wow her into seeing me," he said, hoping she wouldn't kill him for not telling her.

She looked at Naruto and smiled warmly. "Would you help me on my missions, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled, and said happily, "It's a promise, and I don't go back on my word."

Jiraiya shook his head, 'Sakura and Tsunade are going to kill him for this. I have to save him from himself,' Jiraiya thought to himself. "Naruto, do you know what you just promised to do?" he asked, knowing he had no clue.

Naruto nodded, as he spoke, "Sure, I agreed to help Fuu on her missions."

Jiraiya could only smile and shake his head, as he explained, "One of her missions is for her to have your child." 'Three, two, one,' Jiraiya thought to himself as he counted down until Naruto figured out what he had just said.

Naruto's "What?" was heard for miles, as Fuu and Jiraiya chuckled at his misunderstanding.

------------

A/N: Here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I do have a couple more chapters completed and will release in a little while.


	2. Chapter 2 Implications…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 2 – Implications…

Fuu had gotten permission from the council to complete her missions while with Jiraiya. Fuu wasn't sure if she should just jump into bed with Naruto or work on a relationship. Over the next week after Naruto had figured, and actually been told what her missions were, Fuu and Naruto had gotten to know each other better. She found Naruto to be both funny and an idiot sometimes. As she delved further into why he acted like an idiot, she found that it was more from ignorance, rather than actual stupidity, for the most part, and sometimes it was because he was just being stubborn.

She did what she could in that week to try to curb some of his ignorance, what pushed her over the edge was how Naruto got Jiraiya to actually train him, Naruto would transform into a beautiful blonde girl, the bad part was that she was nude. "If you expect me to undress for you to train me Jiraiya, you're sadly mistaken. I will only undress for Naruto-kun when he is ready to help me with my mission," She said, as she smiled warmly at the naked blonde girl.

Naruto swallowed hard, until he felt a hand touch his breast and squeeze hard, "Ero-Sennin that really hurts!" Naruto yelled, as he released the 'Transformation' jutsu and began to rub his chest.

Fuu was confused, "How did that hurt Naruto-kun? The transformation is only a genjutsu," she asked.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to her and transformed, "Here touch them, they are real."

Fuu touched his chest and was amazed by the feel, and it was just like touching skin. This was not genjutsu. It was actual jutsu that transformed a person into something. This was higher level than the academy jutsu which was a genjutsu. "I agree, it is real, but we do need to talk tonight," she said, as she then turned to Jiraiya and said. "Alone, and without a pervert present," she said, as Jiraiya wore a hurt look, but nodded his acceptance.

------

Fuu played their conversations about how it was to be a jinchuuriki over and over in her mind. She knew she might fall in love with him, but her being ordered to sleep with him took most of the fun out of trying to have a relationship.

Naruto also went over things in his mind. Fuu knew what he had gone through, as she had gone through similar things as a child. She was a couple years older than him, but she was sure that they could make it work, that is if he would give her a chance. She loved her village, but she said that she felt more at home with Naruto then in the village.

Naruto was torn, as he wanted to eventually have an intimate relationship, but had been set on it being with Sakura for so long. Now a girl from another village that shared the same pain as him wanted to try to have a relationship with him, and was even willing to have his child, even though her village had ordered it. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be insulted and angry or honored that another village sought him in that manner. He knew he had a friend in Suna, Gaara, but was not sure how he would be received there. He continued to ask himself, 'What is Sakura-chan going to think if I bring her home and she learns about her mission? What about Baa-chan?'

Fuu put a hand on his shoulder and brought him out of his daze. "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

Naruto smiled, and replied, "I was thinking how many ways Sakura-chan and Baa-chan were going to kill me for bringing you home."

Anger spread across her face, but Naruto felt that it wasn't directed at him. "This Sakura-chan, has she ever hurt you?" she asked pointedly.

Naruto thought for a minute, and then replied, "Not really, she hits me occasionally, but I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

Fuu raised an eyebrow, and asked, "You mean to say that she does hit you?" He nodded, she continued her questions, "When does she do this, and how hard?"

Naruto began to squirm in his chair, but he still answered, "Well… if I'm acting stupid or if she is angry with me, she'll hit me. As for how hard, usually I end up with a lump on my head, maybe two."

Naruto could have sworn he heard Fuu growl at his response. Naruto then saw a glint in her eyes. "Naruto-kun, we are going out on a date, now," she demanded.

Naruto could only nod, as she dragged him out of the room, only to watch Jiraiya smile and give him the 'thumbs up' sign. He hoped it wasn't like the single date that he had been out with Sakura on. He did notice things, not all the time, but at times he could notice things others couldn't. Sakura had her mind on Sasuke the whole time, and wasn't really present even though he had tried to get her involved in the one-sided conversation. She just appeared not to be into going out, at least not with him, and with her being so distraught the next day, when Sasuke had run late the night before.

Fuu noticed Naruto becoming slightly depressed and frowned. "Naruto-kun, please tell me what is wrong. Even if we only become friends and not lovers, I still want to be part of your life, so please tell me what is wrong," she pleaded.

Naruto sighed, as they sat at a table in a local restaurant. "We can discuss it over dinner. If that is okay with you?" he asked in an almost scared tone.

Fuu nodded, as the waiter took their orders, but slightly scowled at her. After dinner arrived, Naruto talked about his days on Team 7, Fuu seemed to hang on every word, and with this Naruto was in heaven. Here was a girl who listened to him, asked him questions, occasionally called him stupid, but she never hit him. Some of her questions did confuse him, like: "Why didn't you kill him when you had a chance?" or "How could you call a girl who beats you up for asking you out on a date, be a good catch?"

He understood that her questions weren't meant to hurt, but they were meant to make him think things over. They then discussed her adventures as a genin, and a chuunin. Naruto found that while she had it easier, as a child in some ways, but she had a harder time as a shinobi. Naruto never thought he would have so much fun with a girl. While she was scary at times, she showed genuine affection towards him. He again wondered if what he felt for Sakura was infatuation or was him just wanting to be acknowledged?

After dinner they walked along the beach and looking at the stars when suddenly he felt something warm touch his cheek. He looked to see Fuu lightly kiss him and blush. Naruto raised his hand to his cheek and still felt the warmth of his blush and the moistness of her kiss that still lingered on his face. Naruto tuned to see her with her eyes closed and a smile plastered across her face. "What was that for?" he asked in a kind but questioning tone.

She grinned at him and wagged her finger, while she said, "Because silly, I like you. Why else would I kiss you?"

"But we hardly know each other," Naruto replied in a confused tone.

She giggled at his confusion. "Naruto-kun, how many friends do you have? And mean close friends," she asked.

Naruto thought hard and could only come up with a small list, so he said, "About ten or so, why?"

"Name them…" she challenged him.

Naruto grinned at this challenge, "Okay there's Sakura-chan…" he said only to be interrupted by her.

"Nope, she doesn't count, she is a prospective girlfriend and rival for your affection, and I don't like how she treats you. So who is next?" she asked.

Naruto frowned a having Sakura so easily discounted. "Well, there's Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei…" he tried to continue only to be interrupted again.

"Iruka is more like what would be called an older brother, but he's allowable, but this Kakashi fellow doesn't even seem to follow his own motto, he left you behind during the chuunin exams, and left you with a man who cared little for you. Sorry continue," she said, as she took a seat at a familiar rock, and took on a blush over her face.

"There's Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi," he said waiting for her to interrupt, but after a minute where she only nodded. He decided to continue, "Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, are also my friends."

"What about that strange quiet girl that Sakura said followed you around?" she asked, almost knowing that she might become more of a rival for Naruto's affection than Sakura who seemed to care less for him around or gone.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and said, "Well, she is kind of weird, but in a nice way. She seems to always turn red, as if she had a fever and sometimes she passes out around me when I ask her a question."

Fuu began to laugh out loud, very hard.

Naruto was confused by her reaction to his description of Hinata. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

Fuu cupped his face and kissed him square on the lips. Naruto was at first shocked, but then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It continued for what seemed like an eternity, he didn't want it to end. He finally opened his eyes and saw a smiling Fuu, as her red eyes gleamed with a fire that he couldn't describe.

"She likes you, like I like you Naruto-kun," she answered.

Surprise showed in his eyes, as he stammered out, "But… who would…"

"Like a person like you?" she finished his question. He noticed the sadness creep back into her eyes, and it saddened him. "Naruto-kun, you may not be the smartest person, but you have many qualities that a woman would love to have in a boyfriend or husband. You are devoted, to a fault I might add. You're very handsome, and strong. She more than likely has seen into your soul and sees someone she can look up too, and wants to become worthy of your attention. She likes you and wants your acknowledgement, in one form or another. You say she lacks confidence, but has a strong heart. Well, Naruto-kun, you have a strong heart too."

She took a deep breath and then took his hands in hers. "Naruto-kun, I think that I'm falling in love with you, and I'm sure that this Hinata girl is in love with you too. Let's face it Sakura isn't in love with you, she's in love with her belief of what she believes this Sasuke guy is, and he isn't. From your descriptions and what I've seen, he's just an arrogant prick, who has had some small flares of goodness peeking out," she sadly said.

"I know it may hurt to believe that the girl you thought you were in love with for all these years doesn't love you. She may love you, but as nothing more than a friend or at best a brother. This Hinata girl and I both seem to like you, a lot. I know my mission is to have your child, but if you were to ask me to leave with you and never return, I would," she said with a straight face, and this shocked Naruto.

"Why would you betray your village?" he asked, as he wanted to understand.

"Naruto-kun, you're worth more to me than this village that has not treated me well for most of my life," she admitted. "While I'm loyal to Shibuki, the village has used and abused me for its own gain and they don't treat me, as well as you're treating me now. I could get a new start with you. I would even let you have Hinata, as another wife if you wanted so that you wouldn't ever feel alone again," she said, as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Naruto sat there in shock for what seemed like forever, he then heard a voice from behind the rock. "I accept your retirement from the village hidden in the Waterfall, Fuu. Go and be happy with Naruto-san," Shibuki said from behind the rock.

Naruto and Fuu turned to see Shibuki and Jiraiya smiling at the couple. "But how can you as leader allow her to just up and leave?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes a leader needs to look at what is better for the village, and sometimes the council is wrong. You're now free to either have his children or not, it is your decision Fuu-chan. I'm happy you found someone you can love and trust," Shibuki said with a kind smile.

"Can you marry them now?" Jiraiya asked with a lecherous grin.

Shibuki shook his head, and replied, "No, he isn't from my village, he's underage for marriage and I wouldn't want either of my friends to have you watch, as they consummate their marriage."

Both teens scowled at Jiraiya, who just blushed and looked like he'd been caught.

Naruto looked sadly at Fuu, and asked, "So are you asking me to marry you and forget about Sakura-chan?"

Fuu kissed him gently on the lips and shook her head, and replied, "Yes and no, Naruto-kun, you can still chase after her if you like, but just remember that there are at least two girls, if not just one who thinks they love you and would be delighted to be your wife."

Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly, as tears of joy began to stream down his face.

Jiraiya turned to Shibuki, and asked, "Are you sure that you can lose a good chuunin like her to Konoha?"

Shibuki smirked, as he replied, "We're not losing her. We're gaining an ally with the next Hokage of Konohagature no Sato. The council will say she is useless, and that her Bijuu is the only redeeming quality she has, but she is a friend and I want to see her happy. Also with her near Naruto, it will be harder for Akatsuki to hurt her or Naruto. I can convince the council that letting her go will protect the Waterfall village from Akatsuki, and if bringing her happiness is a bonus for me and a couple of other people."

Fuu was beaming at the news that she was free to leave with Naruto. "So do you think your friends will like me?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto chuckled at the turn of events and wasn't sure how to handle it. He knew Sakura was going to be mad that he had brought a girl home with him, but she did care for him, and wasn't afraid to show it. She was even willing to risk the wrath of her village to be with him. The thing that worried him was if she was right, Hyuuga Hinata liked him and might not receive the news of him having a 'girlfriend' very well. Also he wasn't sure if having two wives was such a good idea.

Fuu's head was swimming, she was going to be allowed to leave her village and go with Naruto, and come what may. She knew then and there she had fallen for the boy, two years her junior. He was at time a little dense, but he also showed times of great insight.

Naruto and Jiraiya spent the next day at Fuu's house storing all of her stuff. Shibuki stopped by to both pick up her headband and also give her a couple of presents, one was going away present that she couldn't open until she was away from the village, and the second was a wedding present for Naruto and her, possibly Hinata if she joined the marriage. Naruto and Fuu blushed at the idea of being married. Naruto nearly passed out when Hinata's name was brought up about being his second wife, much to Jiraiya's delight.

At the end of the day the three got supplies and then headed out of the Waterfall village. Shibuki handed Fuu several scrolls just as she left the village with a wink. Fuu smiled and kissed him on the cheek, as he returned the favor. Naruto wasn't sure how to handle it, so he just let it slide, as it being between friends. Naruto hugged Shibuki, but was given a warning that if he hurt Fuu, not even the Nine-tails would protect him.

--------

Naruto was standing in front of Fuu, as both were wrapped in demon chakra and two tails behind each of them, wings in Fuu's case. Both had animalistic features, and both wore similar grins.

Jiraiya grinned as both had made great strides in controlling their Biiju power. While both now could control two tails worth of demon chakra, the third tail seemed to be a hard one for each to control their minds. Jiraiya kept them going into the third tail and back to the second until they both would have to take a break.

Naruto and Fuu were having the same problem in that their emotions would take over when they got their third tail. Attempting to meditate while in that state was useless, as neither could stand to sit still long enough to hold the tail and they would have to start back with two tails. It appeared that their beasts wanted some control over their vessels after the third tail. Naruto during a spar began to grow a fourth tail. Jiraiya noticed what happened and quickly put a suppression seal on Naruto. Fuu blushed, as Jiraiya stripped Naruto to see if there was any more damage than some skin peeling off of Naruto. Luckily Naruto was only missing a few strips of skin off his face and chest. Jiraiya wondered if Fuu would also have the same problem if she went into her fourth tail. They bandaged Naruto up and he allowed the two teens to rest for a day.

Naruto wasn't at full strength the next day, but was game for another spar if only in their normal forms. Jiraiya and Fuu noticed that Naruto was a little sluggish and in some pain during the spar, but he didn't complain.

--------

The discussions every night were each setup to bring Naruto up to speed on several things, knowledge, thinking, and strategy. Not all of the discussions centered around them being a ninja, some were more personal, like how girls acted in certain situations. These discussions both confused and enlightened Naruto. He had to hit himself several times, as his memory pointed out how he could have handled situations better than he had. He came to realize that Fuu cared and so did Hinata. Sakura was another story. He began to regret his promise made to Sakura in some ways, but also was proud of himself for trying to complete it even if she would never see him the way he wanted her too.

Fuu for her part got a fuller understanding of Naruto and how he had survived with nearly the whole village rejecting him. She also began to understand that no one had explained certain concepts to Naruto, like tact, love, discipline, and other things that a parent or guardian would have over the years. Naruto had turned out pretty good for a boy who was left to his own devices for the most part. Naruto was rough around the edges, very rough, but he also had a very caring heart.

Fuu looked at Jiraiya, and asked, "Why didn't anyone raise Naruto, even if he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya sighed, and replied, "Sensei couldn't find anyone willing to take on the responsibility for Naruto, other than the orphanage, which left him to Sarutobi when he was four. Naruto grew up in the same apartment since then. He would have the occasional caretaker, but none ever stayed or showed much concern other than what was required. They wouldn't talk much to him either, thus the reason for his refined speech." Fuu giggled at Jiraiya's joke. He then continued, "Naruto is an amazing kid, he learned one of the Fourth Hokage's prize jutsu in a month's time, where it took the Fourth three years to create, and me six months to master."

Fuu was amazed, as she knew what jutsu he was referring too. "So Naruto grew up alone like me, but worse," she asked, as Jiraiya nodded and looked sorrowfully at a sleeping Naruto. "So he didn't even have a friend?"

Jiraiya shook his head, and replied, "From what I hear, he made some associations when he went to the academy, but didn't have a friend until he was placed on his team. He considers Uchiha Sasuke his friend, but that nearly cost him his life." Fuu sighed at having already heard this story, but Jiraiya continued, "Because of the association he had with the Uchiha boy, and because of the Haruno girl, he believes he needs to bring him back, so that they can be a team again. He doesn't understand that even if he brings back the Uchiha, their friendship ended when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. Its only because he had the Kyuubi did he survive the battle. With the Uchiha in Orochimaru's hands, and the promise he made to the Haruno girl, he is stuck in a hard place where he can't do much other than follow his goal and try and bring him back to Konoha."

Jiraiya smiled at Fuu, he then continued, "That is where you come in." Fuu looked at the man with confusion written all over her face. He chuckled, but said, "If, as you claim, that you're falling in love with the gaki, continue to teach him the small things in life so that he misses less. He thinks of me, like a father or grandfather figure, so not everything I tell him gets through to him. You have expressed interest in him romantically, and I know he doesn't have a clue how to handle that. There is more to him that meets the eye, keep your eyes open and your mouth shut if you figure out what I'm telling you. Some things are done for a reason, whether right or wrong, there was a reason. Now go to bed, we'll talk more of this later. Also read this book, not one of my best sellers, but it will give you some insight into his mind, or at least I hope so."

He handed her a book and rolled over and went to sleep. She examined the book for a minute under the light of the fire, and then put it away in her pack to read later.

--------

Naruto woke refreshed from a good night's sleep. He looked around the camp to find two other people rather than one. He then remembered leaving the Waterfall village with Fuu, and all the memories associated with their meeting. Naruto involuntarily smiled, as thought began to come together. Fuu liked him for who he was, and the surprising thing was that he had figured out with her help that Hinata also liked him. His one big problem what was to do with Sakura, since she had shown no interest in him at all? He also noticed small beetles exiting Fuu's silk pack she had carried on her back.

He thought nothing of the beetles for the moment. He then sat up and walked over the fire and began to fix breakfast, the trout that they had caught last night. As he put the fish over the fire he began to think on what he was going to do now. They were still five months out and he had a lot of questions he needed answered and Fuu was the only person who might even have a chance to answer them.

He jumped when a slender pair of arms wrapped around him. "Hey Naru-kun, thanks for getting breakfast started," Fuu said, and then kissed him gently on the cheek.

Naruto relaxed, as he realized it was Fuu who had hugged him, and he was sure she had noticed his body tensing up. "Sorry, I'm just not used to physical contact, at least from behind," he admitted, but Fuu failed to release him.

"Too bad, I like it, and if what you say is true, about this Hinata girl, both of you will have to get over your little quirks. I like physical contact and everyone needs it, especially we jinchuuriki, as we have led shunned lives. We are lucky to have found each other. If this Hinata-chan doesn't mind sharing you, we might all be able to get over our problems with dealing with people," Fuu admitted.

--------

As Naruto's training progressed faster than before with Fuu present, as she would help in explanations and with training where Jiraiya couldn't handle the raw power. The next four months were spent training and getting to know each other better. Naruto concluded that he would give Hinata a chance to know the real Naruto, and Fuu agreed to share Naruto if she did accept him. Naruto also found out that Fuu was a bug user like Shino, but with a twist, as her Bijuu was a beetle, she had some control of the beetles in her pack, and they did enter her skin, like Shino's did. She explained that it wasn't as deep an affinity as it was with the Aburame clan.

The progress was further than they had expected, so Jiraiya worked on elemental jutsu. With Fuu being an Earth type because of Shichibi and had a slight water type affinity, so he worked with her on summoning Earth chakra and then taught her a few Earth jutsu. Naruto was another problem for him to work on. Naruto seemed to have a slight Water and Earth affinity, but it was almost completely masked by the Wind affinity from the Kyuubi. Not knowing any Wind jutsu they decided to made a quick stop in Suna.

-----------

The trio approached Suna and were stopped at the gates. Naruto got bored waiting for the guards to let them in, but Fuu was able to keep him busy enough to not have to worry about him making a scene. After about thirty minutes sand began to swirl around Naruto. He smiled and said, "Hey Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked, as he raised his head showing his eyes under the Kazekage hat.

Naruto became ecstatic and embraced Gaara. "You beat me to the Kage position?" he asked, as Gaara nodded.

Kankuro noticed the slumped shoulders of Naruto and asked, "What wrong gaki?"

Naruto lifted his head with a huge grin. "I'm happy you're able to get the people to trust you enough to be their Kage," he replied quietly. Fuu moved forward and squeezed his hand.

"Got a girl Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Sort of… we both have similar problems and are learning about them," he replied, as he glanced at Gaara, who only nodded understanding.

Kankuro scratched his head and said, "Huh? Never mind. So what are you doing here Naruto?"

Jiraiya took that moment to step forward and replied, "My student was wondering if he could get some help with his wind affinity and possibly some jutsu to go along with it."

"So you're a Wind user, Naruto?" Gaara asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded and replied, "I have a strong Wind affinity along with a paired weak affinity to Water and Earth."

"Who is your friend, as I'm familiar with Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Gaara asked.

Fuu bowed and replied, "I'm Fuu formerly of the Village hidden behind the Waterfall."

"So you're a missing nin?" Kankuro asked.

Fuu shook her head, and said, "No, I was given retirement papers from the leader of the village, so that I could travel with Naruto-kun and ero-sennin… I mean Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto and Kankuro burst out in laughter, as Jiraiya muttered, "Damn, ungrateful students…"

"So you have feelings for Naruto?" Gaara asked and Fuu immediately nodded. He then turned to Naruto and smiled. He then continued, "I'm glad for both of you. I hope she treats you right, Naruto, because I wouldn't want my best friend to be hurt."

Fuu nodded and slipped under Naruto's arm and shoulder to give him a squeeze.

"Very well, I can allow Baki to give you some training in Wind jutsu, but these will be the ones available in other villages, as we cannot give you Suna exclusive jutsu," Gaara explained.

Naruto nodded and thanked Gaara, "Thanks, Gaara… I mean Kazekage."

Gaara nodded as he escorted the group to an inn and got them a couple rooms.

"I will see you later tomorrow Naruto and it was very nice to meet you Fuu-san," Gaara said, as he then bowed and then left.

Naruto looked ready to burst with excitement until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Fuu, as she then kissed him on the lips. Naruto went into a haze induced by the kiss.

"That is a good trick, Fuu-chan," Jiraiya said playfully.

Fuu blushed, but also wore a sly smirk.

----------

Naruto watched, as Jiraiya snored away that night. He got up and went out on the balcony. He noticed the lithe form of Fuu standing on her own balcony. He took a minute to actually look at her form through her night gown in the moonlight, and something hit him. 'The girl at the waterfall a couple years back, could that have been Hinata? The hair, the grace… could that have been her that was at the waterfall?' he inwardly thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his face, bringing him out of his stupor. "Couldn't sleep?" Fuu asked, from right beside him. She had apparently jumped to his balcony.

Naruto looked down and away, as he blushed profusely. "Sorry…" he meekly replied.

She giggled into her hand and smiled warmly at him. "What are you sorry about?" she asked.

Naruto pointed to her night gown and blushed again. "In the moonlight, it leaves little to the imagination," he said quietly, and then cringed. He waited for several minutes for her to hit him, but it never came. He finally looked up to see her blushing with her arms across her chest.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked meekly.

He nodded slightly in the hopes of not being hit. "Also it reminded me of a mission," he said.

She raised an eyebrow and lowered her arms. "How so?" she asked with a little possible anger in her voice.

Naruto sighed and moved over to the table on the balcony, offered her a seat, and then sat down after her. "We were on a mission to recover the rare Bikochu insect. It was rumored to be able to track anyone, Hinata-chan came up with the idea," he said with a blush, as Fuu raised an eyebrow. He either ignored it or didn't notice it and continued, "The mission comprised Hinata-chan, Kiba, and Shino. We were supposed to collect the insect and give it the scent of Sasuke's headband, so we could go get him."

Fuu nodded, as she knew this was a touchy subject for Naruto, but said nothing.

He then blushed, sighed and then blushed an even brighter red. "We hadn't made it to the area where the insects were supposed to lay their eggs…" he said with a far off look and a hint of a smile on his lips. "I saw a beautiful girl dancing on the water near a waterfall. She was so beautiful… I felt embarrassed looking at her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She moved in flowing motions, but all I saw was her silhouette. Until just now, I never thought it might be someone I might know, but looking back, I think it could have been Hinata. The hair was just like hers, but I didn't know she was so developed for a twelve year old," he explained.

Fuu smirked and put her hand on his. "I didn't know you were as much of a pervert as that one," she said in a teasing voice, as she pointed at the sleeping form of Jiraiya.

Naruto immediately put his hands up and shook them in a submissive way. "No! No! I didn't mean it that way!" he exclaimed.

She put on a mock pout and said, "But Naruto-kun you said you couldn't take your eyes off of her. Was it the same with me?"

Naruto suddenly became fearful, as he didn't know how to answer. "Uh… uh…" he muttered out.

Fuu began to laugh. "Naruto-kun… you… that look…" she said, as she continued to laugh.

Naruto let out a 'humph', and scowled at Fuu. "That wasn't very nice…" he said in a hurt tone.

She stood up and walked around the table, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a standing position. She then wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him gently on the lips. "I was only teasing, so be quiet and take your punishment for seeing Hinata-chan naked," she explained, as the again kissed him, but then deepened it. Naruto not knowing what to do, so he followed suit and wrapped his arms around her.

When they broke he was out of breath, but still asked, "Why didn't you hit me for what I said?"

Fuu smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Because silly, you didn't do anything wrong, and why should I hit you if you do something wrong?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Well Sakura-chan does it all the time…" he replied, but felt a finger on his lips stop him from continuing.

"Let's get this straight, if you and I are going to see each other, you will forget about this Sakura girl, she seems like she has it in for you and wants to kill you," she explained.

"She isn't that bad," Naruto admitted.

Fuu shook her head and furrowed her brow. "The only girls I want to get to know are Hinata-chan and Tsunade-sama. Sakura is your teammate, but from what you have told me, she hasn't been that much help in most situations and didn't take her kunoichi training seriously. Also she hasn't staked a claim on your heart like Hinata-chan and I have. You longed for her, but she ignored you or chastised you. From the story you told me about your attempt to get lunch with her when you became genin was rather revealing. You changed into that Sasuke guy and she thought you were an annoyance, but she only wanted from him what you wanted from her," she said, as she nuzzled into his chest.

"But..." he attempted to say something, but she interrupted.

"I'm not done, Naruto-kun. While I don't think that she is evil, she has shown that she is more concerned for herself than your wellbeing. She knew that you liked her and in a way played upon that, so you would go after Sasuke for her. Sasuke to me, started with an ego and you were able lessen it some. That was until the chuunin exams, where others showed him just where he stood. He was like a spoiled child who threw a temper tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted. For Kami sake, he tried to kill you Naruto-kun. While that maybe a thing with the Uchiha, it isn't in the normal world. Please Naruto-kun, I understand that you feel a connection to him, but he wanted to sever it, by ending your life," Fuu said in a sad tone.

"But he is like my brother. I can't just abandon him. It's like Kakashi-sensei said, 'Those who break the rules are scum. Those that abandon their comrades are lower than scum,'" he said.

Fuu looked into his eyes and he saw sadness. "Naruto-kun, he abandoned both you and Sakura, she asked you to go and bring him back, as if you were the only one who could. You tried and didn't succeed. The boy tried to kill you for your trouble and worst of all, he went of his own volition. You can't force him to do what you want him to do, just like you can't force Sakura to love you. I like you, and I believe that Hinata-chan does too. Please give us a chance to see if we can make it work. I know that you're lonely. I can try to make sure that you're never lonely again. I can't promise it because you might reject me, but just give me a chance. You've given Sakura a chance, now it's our turn, Hinata-chan and me," she implored.

Naruto nodded and looked into the room with Jiraiya and then back at Fuu, she smiled and nodded her head towards her room. Naruto shrugged and nodded, as they both jumped to her balcony. She led him into her room and they laid down on her futon. She lay there with a smile on her face, as Naruto snuggled up to her back, they both fell asleep.

----------

Naruto awoke to a face full of lime green hair. He remembered last night and thought about the discussion the night before. 'I guess she is right about giving her and Hinata a chance. I know Hinata is weird, but could she actually like me?' he thought to himself. He then realized that he was in the bed of a girl and she wasn't beating him. She had actually invited him into it. He knew she was lonely, but he wasn't sure why she felt so warm and comfortable to be around. He enjoyed training with her and he also enjoyed how she would help him draw the Kyuubi's power and not lose control so easily. He began to understand things that he didn't before. He was beginning to accept that Sakura had rejected him, not once, but too many times to count.

Now he was being offered a chance to find possible happiness, if not at least companionship with two girls. The first was Fuu, who he thought was nice enough, somewhat pretty, but had a nice personality and best of all she knew about what it was like to be a jinchuuriki. Over the last little while, they were getting closer, but he didn't realize it until this very moment. He noticed her breathing had changed and that she was awake, but did nothing to the arm wrapped around her torso. He felt her hand move, but not to hit him, it actually grabbed his wrist and pulled him in tighter to her. He also noticed that she had placed his hand on her breast. This both excited and frightened him. He made a desperate attempt to suppress his reaction to being so close to a girl who seemed to want his touch.

Fuu noticed his arousal, but did nothing about it. She felt whole, since this was the first male that had reacted to her in this fashion. She had slept in the sleeping bags of others in her village, but none had reacted like Naruto. While slightly uncomfortable to have an erection poke her butt through her night clothes, she didn't mind that it had come when she had moved his hands to her breast. His hand felt warm and cupped it gently. She knew that being a jinchuuriki meant that she might not find love, but she had a feeling that she might just find it in this boy. She did have to hold onto his wrist for a couple reasons, first she feared that he would bolt, both from her forwardness and from their mutual fear of affection. The second reason was that it elicited a feeling deep down in her that she had longed for, to be wanted by a man.

Naruto noticed a weird fragrance emanating from under the covers and couldn't place it. He remembered it somewhat, but it was only similar to Hinata's smell at the posts before the chuunin exams. "Do you smell that?" he asked innocently.

Fuu smirked, but shook her hair. "What smell are you talking about Naruto-kun?" she asked slightly turning, so that she could see him a little better, but not removing his hand from her breast.

"I don't know how to describe it, but I've smelt something like it before. A few years ago while I was talking to Hinata before the chuunin exams, you remember what I told you about that?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled warmly at him. "I'm guessing your smelling my contentment with you touching me," she said with a huge blush.

He raised an eyebrow. "Contentment?" he asked in confusion.

Her hand reached down and touched his erection, only to have him yelp at her touch. "Sorry, that is a similar sign of contentment, Naruto-kun," she said, as she released his hand and slid under his arm, closer to him. He looked up and appeared to be in thought when she struck. She kissed him fully on the lips. It was awkward, but the was like being in heaven. Naruto's eyes went from looking up to wide and straight at her. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled meekly. "Did you like that Naruto-kun?" He nodded dumbly in response. She then wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him closer. She saw his eyes dart around her face. She turned her head slightly and connected their lips again.

Naruto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head with the second kiss. His body went on autopilot, his lips and jaw worked the kiss to a level he couldn't understand. He was in heaven. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body closer to him. They continued the kiss for several minutes, only to break it because of a lack of air. They smiled warmly at each other while they panted heavily.

The door opened and Jiraiya came in quickly. His face changed from worry to a devilish smirk in a matter of seconds. "So you've already started your new workouts?" he asked to the quickly blushing teens. He then continued, "You know if you come back with a child Tsunade will be pissed."

Fuu's jaw hit the ground. While Naruto growled at Jiraiya. "It's not like that," Naruto said in a poor attempt at a defense.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Both teen blushed, but Naruto finally said, "Not yet anyways…" His face turned beet red and he turned away in embarrassment.

Jiraiya laughed heartily at Naruto comment. "It's okay if you form a relationship, but… I want to you be sure that it doesn't interfere with your training. Understand?" he asked with a warm smile. His smile widened and he said, "So no kids for a little while. okay?"

Both teens nodded at this. "So sensei, can you leave so we can get dressed?" Fuu asked in an annoyed tone.

Jiraiya just nodded, tossed Naruto his pack and then left.

The teens dressed quickly and left the room to meet up with Jiraiya. "Only a couple more months before we head back to Konoha you two," Jiraiya explained. He then opened a new line of discussion, "Fuu, do you have a summoning contract?"

Fuu shook her head. Naruto brightened up, but then realized that having her sign the toad contract might be counterproductive, seeing as how bugs and toads didn't get along so well. "No sensei I don't and toad wouldn't be a good match for me. Do we know of any other contracts that might work?" Fuu asked in a worried tone.

Jiraiya chuckled. "There is a possibility. Near the Country of Stone there is rumored to be several summoning scrolls, each in a separate temple. If you'd like we could go there before we head back to Konoha," he said happily.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, as if he were crazy. "Doesn't Iwa and Konoha not get along?" he asked in a worried tone.

Jiraiya smiled and replied with a grin, "Ah, it'll be alright. We'll be in an out in no time."

----------

Naruto was jumping between huge trees and avoiding kunai while carrying an unconscious Fuu on his back. Jiraiya was carrying a large scroll along with his other one on his back, while avoiding another set of kunai.  
Naruto continued to do his jump and avoid, but then asked in a sarcastic tone, "In and out in no time? Right and they kept on calling me the 'Yellow Flash' reborn. What was that all about?"

"No time, we need to get back through Kuso and into Fire country before I can answer any of your questions," Jiraiya said in a nervous tone.

The pair continued to avoid their pursuers, but to no avail. "Dang it Ero-sennin! They keep on picking up our trail. I had enough of this running and Fuu needs some proper rest. Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto exclaimed and created about three-hundred clones. Two-thirds of the clones changed into either Jiraiya or Fuu and all of them grouped into threes. Each team headed in a different direction. The real ones headed up the tree they were perched on.

A couple minutes later several groups of Rock shinobi entered the area and then divided up and headed in several directions. Naruto applied chakra to his eyes in order to try and improve his vision. Jiraiya was about to move when Naruto grabbed his arm and pointed to a slight lump in the ground.

"Good spot Naruto," Jiraiya whispered.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and gave him a wide smile. Jiraiya looked at him surprised. Naruto tilted his head in confusion and asked quietly, "What's wrong Ero-sensei?"

Jiraiya pointed to Naruto's face and whispered, "Your eyes have the same pupils as they do when you're using the Kyuubi chakra, but they're still blue instead of red."

Naruto shrugged and pulled the chakra from his eyes. "Now are they back to normal?" he asked in whispered tones.

Jiraiya nodded and kept an eye on the lump slowly moving around on the forest floor below. Naruto turned his attention to Fuu and blushed. Her clothes were tattered and fortunately or unfortunately for him rather revealing. He pulled of his pack and then removed her top revealing her chest to him. He then pulled out one of his extra jackets and set it below her head, as a pillow. He then pulled out a first-aid kit and began to treat the wounds on her stomach and chest.

Several minutes later he finished with the bandages and then put the coat on her. He hoped she would understand his having to remove her top and not kill him. He was having problems getting the sight of her pert breasts out of his mind, until Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out his skin, but didn't make a sound and turned to Jiraiya.

"Good job on the medical treatment. It appears that our friend has left and we can leave. Is she in any condition to continue?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't a clue. I'm not a medic and only know how to treat some wounds. If she hadn't gone into her four wing state we wouldn't be in this mess. You knocking her out needed to be done, but I think that they went a little far in ripping her clothes," Naruto explained.

"Well we 'were' in their territory and we 'were' taking a scroll from one of 'their' abandoned temples, but I agree that slashing up her top was going too far. I just wish it wasn't two platoons that they had. We could have handled one, maybe another half platoon, but two?" Jiraiya quietly said, as he complained. He then pointed in a direction that was off from going straight to Konoha and said, "We should head in that direction. We might run into one or two of them, but it won't be as many, since they are now scattered."

Naruto nodded and carefully loaded Fuu onto his back. Both males jumped to the next tree in said direction.

Several hours later, after not running into any of the pursuing shinobi the pair setup camp. Naruto placed Fuu in the tent and carefully took off the jacket. He then also removed her pants and fishnet stockings. He pulled out his first-aid kit again and took our more of the gauss wrapping. He carefully removed the old and bloody bandages while watching out for the insects that seemed to come out of nowhere in her skin. He then noticed one leave the skin and could tell that they had set her skin up like a trapdoor so that they could leave and enter easily, but also keep her skin intact.

He slowly ran his fingers across her skin and felt each of the 'trap doors', but found that they appeared to be missing around her breasts. He surmised that it was similar around her neither regions, but didn't want to experiment right now. He carefully applied new bandages to Fuu and noticed her shiver when he brushed against some of her skin. He pushed all perverted thought aside and returned to bandaging her up. He finished about twenty minutes later. She looked more like a mummy than the girl he thought he might be falling in love with.

He then carefully put her into his sleeping bag and left the tent. "So how is your girlfriend doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Naruto said defensively.

Jiraiya chuckled, but said, "Don't give me that, Naruto. I can tell that you have feelings for her. I know you've kissed her on several occasions. That would lead people to believe that she's your girlfriend."

"We've never really talked about it. We enjoy each other's company, but we haven't said we love each other," Naruto said admittedly.

"So you do love her," Jiraiya said with a warm smile. Naruto nodded, but said nothing. Jiraiya put an arm on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you've achieved something I couldn't. See, I told you that we would take your mind off that Sakura girl."

Naruto scowled at the older man, but understood what he meant. The two ate their rations and prepared some food for Fuu, but made sure that it was in a liquid form, so that she wouldn't have much to do to eat it.

Naruto opened the tent flap to find Fuu awake. She was smiling, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. He then noticed the mirror off to the side and the hesitant smile on her face.

"My friends tell me that you took 'very' good care of me Naruto-kun," she said in a sultry voice.

Naruto smiled widely, as he lifted her to a sitting position and helped her drink her soup. "I try my best," he replied with a slight blush.

She finished her helping of soup and smiled meekly at him, while her hands were a crossed her chest. She had them in an 'X' formation more like she was showing off her breasts instead of covering them. This confused Naruto, since he had covered her chest with bandages and only the general size of her breasts were evident. She then looked down, as if depressed and said, "I'm sorry I lost control."

Naruto gently laid her back down and replied, "Don't worry about it. We got what we were after and we got away."

She pouted and said, "But I wasn't any help. I don't want to be a burden to you Naruto-kun."

Naruto gently lifted her to a sitting position again, only to enfold her in a hug. "Sh… Fuu-chan, you're not a burden."

He rocked her back and forth while gently tapping her back, because he thought that rubbing it might aggravate her injuries. He knew from experience that going into the fourth 'state' will leave the skin in tattered shape and it didn't like to be rubbed.

"I love you Naruto-kun…" she whispered quietly into his ear.

Naruto could only nod and hug her a little tighter.

Naruto noticed her breathing become rhythmic and steady. He knew then that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He wasn't sure if she knew that she had confessed to him or not.

-----------------

A/N: For those of you who pointed out that this was a possible 'Shion' moment, I guess you're right, but I didn't set it up that way, honest. My muse thought it would be funny to have it that way and I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Warning: Sakura bashing a plenty in this chapter… literally…

Chapter 3 – Homecoming…

Naruto woke up to find a warm body intertwined with his own. He opened his eyes see a sea of lime-green hair in his face. He chuckled lightly, as memories of the night before flooded back into his mind. He slowly slid out from Fuu's arms and legs to see and hear her whimper at the loss of body heat. He then began to slowly remove the bandages from her face. He was careful not to aggravate any of the injuries covered by the bandage. Going into the fourth 'tail' is always hard to recover from. It tears off sections of skin, but it also pulls blood from the host to create a faux body of the Bijuu. In Fuu's case it was a rhinoceros-beetle, with four wings for tails. The insects had left her body when she had reached her third 'tail', two wings and a tail.

Naruto carefully observed the insects as they moved around her body in an attempt to fix the openings that had been damaged by her transformation. He did notice that her skin was healed, but was slightly lighter than it was before. He hesitated at removing the bandages around her chest area. He took a deep breath and lifted her gently into a sitting position. He then carefully removed the bandages. At first he ran his fingers along her smooth back to make sure that both her insect holes and the skin itself were fine. He then laid her down and did the same around her chest, his hands lingered a moment on the nipple of her right breast.

He jumped slightly when a hand gently grabbed his and pushed it back down on her breast. He looked to see open red eyes, a blushing, but smiling face and a look of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he started to say, but was interrupted by her left hand putting her index finger on his lips.

"Shh… Naruto-kun. I was enjoying it. Please continue," she said in a quiet, but happy manner.

Naruto nodded and continued to remove the bandages and then gently move his fingers along the skin. He noticed her shiver and goose bumps appear on her skin on several occasions. He smiled at this. He then frowned when he looked down at her panties. They were stained with blood, but he hadn't had the courage or wanted to expose her than much.

She saw his trepidations and grabbed his hands and moved them to the waistline and nodded to him. She lifted her hips to allow him to remove the garment, which he did. He moved his hands over her lower abdomen and through her lime-green hair there. He saw her whole body quiver at this, but didn't know what to think of it. He moved to her red silk pack and removed some new clothing. "That was… incredible, Naruto-kun. You have a gentle touch. I'm sure Hinata-chan will also appreciate it. We should do it again some time, soon," she said with a blush and biting her finger.

Naruto had turned red and didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded to the naked girl. He then pulled the new panties to her feet. She slid them closer to her torso and he saw a feral grin on her face. Her knees were up in the air, but she then spread her legs revealing her woman hood. Naruto promptly fainted at her forwardness. She smile widened and then closed her legs and pulled the top of the sleeping bag back over herself and waited for Naruto to wake up.

She heard a groan a couple minutes later, as Naruto began to wake up. He looked at her in both confusion and borderline fear. "You just…" he said, his voice trembling.

She nodded and replied, "Yes Naruto-kun. I've revealed my entire body to you. Did you like what you saw?" He nodded to her question and then continued, "You will see more of it over the years."

She removed the cover and gently made a circling motion around her belly. She then said, "I will carry our children here. If Akatsuki doesn't get us first, that is."

Naruto looked at the girl in awe, she had not only declared her love for him the night before, but also declared that they would have children. His eyes began to tear up and he asked with bated breath, "Do you mean it?"

She sat up, wincing at the effort and then enfolded him with her arms. She then kissed him passionately. When they broke she said, "Yes Naruto-kun. If Hinata-chan will also agree to have your children, then I would agree to share you."

She then kissed him again. A few minutes later the tent flap opened and Jiraiya said from outside, "If you two are done removing each other's tonsils. Then we can get her dressed and we can head for Konoha."

Both teens blushed and Naruto noticed that the blush on Fuu extended down to her mid chest. He thought for a minute and then nodded. He grabbed the panties and helped Fuu get dressed. They then left the tent to a waiting Jiraiya.

"Break down the tent and get ready to head out. Fuu, come sit down by me for a minute," Jiraiya said.

Naruto began to collapse the tent and prepare for them to break camp.

Fuu carefully sat down on the log beside Jiraiya near the campfire. "Yes, sensei?" she asked.

Jiraiya smiled warmly at Fuu and then asked, "So are you serious about the gaki?"

Fuu thought for a moment and then nodded.

Jiraiya chuckled for a moment and then said, "You know about him and what he wants to do. I don't want to deter you from having a relationship with him, but you must understand that both of you are in danger as long as Akatsuki are around. You're both special and I know he cares for you, in his own silly way."

Fuu blushed, but then asked, "Sensei, why does he put so much of his heart into a girl who never will return his feelings?"

Jiraiya looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you saying that he will not return your feelings?" he asked.

Fuu giggled and shook her head. "No, sensei, I think that he is learning to return my feelings," she said happily.

Recognition appeared on Jiraiya's face. "Oh, you mean that Sakura girl? Oh, it's a long story which has to do with him being a jinchuuriki and not really growing up. She's a childhood crush and she longed for another," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"That Uchiha boy," she said with a growl.

Jiraiya smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, you got it. So have you fallen for the gaki yet?" he asked playfully.

Fuu blushed and nodded. "I also want to bring in another girl so that he won't feel so lonely," she said with her head drooped towards the ground to hide her blush.

Jiraiya tried to hide his joy at what the girl had said. 'This girl and the gaki will be a goldmine for me on my next book. I am glad that I have the next one done already,' he thought to himself.

Naruto grumbled, as he went around and broke up the camp. "Damn lazy perverted sensei," he said under his breath, but loud enough for the others to hear. This elicited a giggle and a chuckle from the other two.

Naruto then pointed to a small raccoon with a scroll on its back. Jiraiya and Fuu both turned to the look at the courier. It stopped in front of Jiraiya and waited for him to take the scroll, afterwards it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, notifying the three that the raccoon was a summons. He read over the scroll and scowled.

Naruto became impatient and asked, "What was that all about?"

Jiraiya sighed, looked at Fuu and said, "Good thing we left Taki when we did." This caused both jinchuuriki to look at the sage in confusion, until he continued, "Akatsuki are on the move."

Naruto growled, but stopped when he saw Fuu shiver. He sat beside her and put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled warmly at him, as thanks for being there for her and knowing what she was going through. Jiraiya smiled warmly at the young couple and then said, "Well we better get back to Konoha, so that she can be registered."

The group finished packing up the camp and headed back to Konoha. Several hours later Jiraiya and Fuu were both nearly in tears from holding back their laughter, at Naruto becoming so impatient about them getting home.

-----------

The guards at the main gate yawned at having one of the most boring, but potentially most dangerous jobs in all of Konoha. Kotetsu sensed a few chakra signatures and turned down the road. He thought he recognized two of them, but not the third. He was stunned that they were back, after all this time. He woke his sleeping compatriot and pointed at the trio entering the gates.

"No way. Is it truly them?" Izumo asked with a huge grin on his face.

"None other, guess they're finally back," Kotesu replied.

--------------

Tsunade was actually beginning to believe that Konohamaru was just a smaller clone of Naruto, minus the whisker marks, blond hair and sealed demon. She rolled her eyes, as he went on about wanting to do a mission other than 'D' ranked ones. Sure she couldn't blame him for not wanting to chase the Daimyo's cat, but it was a mission that would allow the teams to build skills in the safety of Konoha.

"Just who do, you think you are brat?" she asked angrily.

"The future Seventh Hokage," he replied happily.

This caused most of those in the room to take notice, while Tsunade asked, "Seventh?"

Konohamaru smiled wide and replied, "Yeah, boss is going to be the Sixth, so I'm going to be the Seventh." He then crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in a display that didn't impress anyone.

Tsunade put her chin in her cupped, upturned hand and looked out into the village and wondered, 'I wonder if they're back.'

"That would be great if Naruto-neesan were back," Moegi said happily.

Tsunade smiled warmly at the statement, but then said, "Your team isn't quite ready for higher ranked missions. We will discuss this later, until then, you're all dismissed."

* * *

Sakura was walking down one of the village streets. Unknowingly she was only a block away and heading in the opposite direction of her newly arrived teammate, Naruto. Konohamaru's team had caught up with the kunoichi and they were chatting about missions, while she headed to the main gate to check on the latest list of people to enter the village.

They were quickly informed that Naruto had entered the village and might want to seek him out. All four headed up the street that ran parallel to the way they had come.

* * *

Naruto set down his backpack and ran up the concrete power pole. He then stood on the top and looked around and let out a gut wrenching laugh. "It's great to be home and I see that they have finally put baa-chan's face up on the mountain."

Sakura came running up and saw Jiraiya and a girl with green hair that she had never seen before. She then noticed the pair looking up the pole and she then caught sight of something that she hadn't seen for nearly three years. "Naruto…" she said under her breath. She blinked her eyes to confirm what she was seeing and when it registered, she said, "Naruto, it's you. When did you get back?"

Naruto looked down and frowned for just a moment, but then put on a cheery smile and then jumped down. "Just now. Long time no see, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to say something, when she noticed something different about Naruto. She had to look up to see his blue eyes. She looked at him and his face contorted into a quizzical look. "You've gotten taller than me, haven't you?" she finally asked.

He watched her move her hand back and forth to compare their height. He smiled warmly and said, "Guess you're right."

She smiled warmly and looked at him longingly, but failed to notice the look on Fuu. Fuu was angry, but only because she could tell what was going through Sakura's mind.

"So… do you think I've become more womanly?" Sakura asked, trying to use a dainty demure in the hopes of eliciting a positive answer.

Naruto chuckled, but then said, "Sure, but you'll always be the same to me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed profusely at his statement. 'He seems to have matured both physically and mentally,' she thought to herself.

Fuu watched the pink haired kunoichi with a discerning eye. She was also getting ready to defend her newly acquired boyfriend. 'Hurt him and you're dead, girl,' she thought to herself.

Konohamaru wanted to get Naruto's attention, so he said challengingly, "Yo boss, 'Sexy jutsu'." He was changed into a pretty naked brunette. He changed back and asked, "Pretty good huh?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, as Fuu rolled her eyes and Sakura's face took on a shocked and offended look. "Konohamaru… I'm not a kid anymore and we're Shinobi of the Leaf and shouldn't use such a lowly jutsu as that," he said warmly.

Sakura began to swoon and bit her finger tip. 'I guess he's truly matured, but I kind of miss the old Naruto,' she thought to herself.

Naruto raised his fist in front of himself and Fuu rolled her eyes yet again, knowing what was coming. "You need to grasp the trueness of the 'Sexy jutsu' and learn my new more perverted jutsu!" he exclaimed.

Sakura was nodding her head, but then it hit her. 'Yeah, new perverted jutsu… wait, perverted jutsu?' she thought, but then anger took over and she charged Naruto. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing showing a new perverted jutsu in front of a lady like myself?" she demanded harshly, as her fist connected with Naruto's face. This sent him flying down the street and finally come to rest with his head buried in the dirt and his legs sticking up, as if he were planted there, but with a trench to show where he had come from.

Sakura clenched her fist and began to move towards Naruto to dish out more punishment, but was turned by a subtle voice, "Sakura-san…" she turned to see a girl wearing white and with lime green hair. She tried to react, but was quickly sent to join Naruto in a similar trench, right next to him.

"You know Fuu, that wasn't necessary," Jiraiya said in a scolding tone, but then continued, "You girls are frightening the children."

Fuu smiled warmly, but her voice was as cold as ice. "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but that girl had it coming. Now to pluck the plants before they suffocate," she said to the group. She then proceeded to pull both Shinobi out of the ground by their ankles. She tossed Sakura to the side and then cradled Naruto's head in her lap. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'm here for you," she said lovingly, while glaring at the waking Sakura.

Sakura shook her head clear of the cobwebs that seemed to have inhabited her mind after the new girl had decked her. 'That's right, that girl attacked me…' she thought, as she rose to a fighting pose. "Alright, I don't know who you are, but you just attacked a Shinobi of the Leaf and will pay the consequences. Surrender and I'll go easy on you," she explained with a slight slur from the swollen lip.

Fuu gently set Naruto's head on her red pack from her back and then stood up. "So what did you do to Naruto-kun when he returned and acted like himself? Kiss him? Hug him? No, you attacked him, a 'Shinobi of the Leaf' and nearly killed him. I was just defending him and making sure you didn't kill him," she explained.

"Kill him? I did that all the time when we were younger," Sakura replied angrily.

"No wonder I got a bad impression of you, Sakura-teme," Fuu said angrily.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and said, "As entertaining as this is… we need to meet up with the Hokage. Now stand down, Sakura."

Sakura glared at Jiraiya for a second, but then remembered who he was and bowed deeply. "Forgive me Master Jiraiya-sama," she said apologetically.

Fuu relaxed her stance and then helped Naruto to his feet. "I really don't like her, Naruto-kun," she said quietly, only to hear Sakura growl at her.

The group left Konohamaru and his team and headed to the Hokage's tower. Several minutes of glaring at each other put Naruto on edge. Naruto finally having enough of the stalemate between the females walked between them. This seemed to calm both girls down, but he could still feel the heavy atmosphere between them. The tense air continued all the way up to the Hokage's office.

They entered the office to find a happy, but perplexed Tsunade and Shizune. Fuu bowed and handed Tsunade her transfer scroll. She opened it and began to read. Her expression changed from boredom to utter surprise. "Is this correct Fuu-san?" she asked, looking directly at the lime haired girl.

Fuu bowed and replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"That changes things somewhat," Tsunade commented, but then turned to Jiraiya and asked, "So your trip turned up some results?"

Jiraiya looked offended at the question. "Do you think we would have come back without having made any progress?"

"It went great," Naruto exclaimed and Fuu giggled at his antics.

Tsunade then smirked and said, while folding her hands in front of her, "Then show me these results immediately."

"Show you?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "You will take on a particular man. I haven't sent him on a mission for the last few days and had him on standby, just for this reason. Your opponent will be…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in…"

The door opened for all in the room to see two figures in the doorway.

"Hello," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, as he walked into the room with Temari at his side.

Sakura got somewhat excited at the visitors and said, "Shikamaru and Temari-san, look who's shown up."

Temari and Shikamaru looked confused until they recognized the blonde hair and orange. "Naruto," Shikamaru said in a confused tone, but then his attitude changed to excitement. "That's you isn't it, Naruto?"

"Shikamaru," Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

'That is the shrimp from before?' Temari thought to herself.

Fuu moved behind Naruto, as if to shield her from the new entrants.

"So you finally made it back and who's the girl?" Shikamaru asked happily.

"She's a really good friend," Naruto replied happily. He then began introductions, "Shikamaru, Fuu-chan. Fuu-chan, Shikamaru. Um… this is Gaara's sister… I think. I'm sorry, I never really got your name."

Temari looked rather annoyed at the comment, but said, "I'm Temari of the Desert, sister to Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know. I talked to him a couple months ago. He did mention that you're on assignment here in Konoha doing the chuunin exams."

"Yeah, that's right," Temari replied.

"You seem smarter than before. So have you changed at all?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura replied, "Nope, not at all."

Naruto appeared depressed by the lack of support from Sakura, but was quick to grab Fuu's arm, as it swung towards Sakura. Everyone laughed until they saw the swinging fist from Fuu. "Sakura-chan, be nice and you too Fuu-chan," Naruto exclaimed.

"Does that mean that you'll be my opponent?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at him like he was crazy and asked, "Opponent? What do you mean opponent? I just came here to deliver some documents."

Naruto moved closer to Temari and then shook his head and turned to Tsunade. "So who is my opponent, since Gaara would be mad if Temari were the one you wanted me to fight," Naruto explained, much the annoyance of Sakura.

Tsunade pointed out the window and said, "He's out there."

Naruto moved to the window and opened it. He looked outside and heard Kakashi ask, "You've gotten taller, haven't you Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, as he jumped out the window. He then continued, "You haven't changed a bit, oh yeah." He then reached into his tool pouch and pulled out a book. He then handed it to Kakashi and said, "Hey, hey... I've got a present for you, sensei."

"No way!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he examined the cover of the book.

Naruto handed Kakashi the book and said, "The latest version of 'Come, come paradise', in three years. I found it boring, but knew you that you liked this type of stuff."

Kakashi opened it as if it were a holy text, for him, it was. Naruto was able to snicker at his sensei. Fuu rolled her eyes at this display. Sakura wore a look of warm remembrance. Tsunade smiled warmly and then cleared her throat. Naruto looked back at her and she nodded. He turned and asked, "So you're the one I have to fight?"

Kakashi smiled warmly behind his mask and said, "Yes and no, Naruto. Both you and Sakura will be my opponents. But I'll see you both later at the training grounds early tomorrow. See ya!" With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and then moved back into the window. "So if we're fighting Kakashi-sensei, than what will we do until then?" he asked.

"Give me an introduction to Fuu-san," Tsunade said warmly.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and asked, "You're chuunin, Sakura-san?" She nodded at this, so he continued, "Fuu is similar to Naruto." Sakura gasped at this revelation, but also saw the look of worry run across Fuu's face. "She is the jinchuuriki of Shichibi the seven-tailed beetle. She and Naruto have been working together for the past six months, trying to get a handle on their bijuu."

"So will Fuu-chan be able to join our team and work with us?" Naruto asked excitedly. This caused all the women to look at Jiraiya and Fuu with caution.

"She has been given to Konoha, for several reasons. Akatsuki is one of them, but the other you will have to ask them, for it isn't for me to say," Jiraiya explained.

Sakura glared at Naruto and moved towards him threateningly, while exclaiming, "Naruto…"

Fuu stepped in front of Naruto and asked angrily, "Would you like some more of the same as before, Sakura-san?"

Sakura's glare became a 'Death' glare. "You would attack a shinobi in front of the Hokage?" she asked, making a point to try to goad Fuu into a fight.

"You have thrown the first punch on Naruto-kun, no less. Don't talk to me about attacking a Shinobi of the Leaf. You're guilty of such and from what I've heard, multiple times. You may possess strength, but you lack wisdom to use it where Naruto-kun is concerned. An attack on him is an attack on me and will be dealt with appropriately. Do I make myself clear?" Fuu asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Tsunade had had enough of this posturing from the two girls and finally put a stop to it by saying, "Now that we are deciding pecking orders, I'm at the top and both of you are below me. Since Fuu comes from Taki as a chuunin, we shall give her the same rank. She will also be put on Team seven on a probationary basis. Also the information about her being a jinchuuriki is set as classified information, so no one outside this room other than your sensei will know about this. Do I make myself clear?"

All three teens stood at attention and replied sharply, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Now I suggest that you three get to know each other again and prepare for your fight with Kakashi," Tsunade suggested, as she wave her hand to the three, thus dismissing them.

------------

Naruto was feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the moment. Sakura would smile sweetly at him, but then look at Fuu and give the girl a glare of death. Not sure if he could figure out how to calm the girls and prevent a fight he just silently kept his position between the two. "So Naruto, did you learn anything good on your trip?" Sakura asked.

"Sure did, but we will have to save it for the test," Naruto said happily.

Sakura's face then wore a pout and she asked a little too sweetly, "Please, Naruto, tell me what you learned?"

Naruto knew now this was going to be a long lunch meeting.

-----------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I did a mild cliffhanger, but it is less important than the good breakpoint I got here. I have answered some reviews below.

Exarnecross: That is an interesting idea…

Blood of the Holy Dragon: Sorry if the relationship feels rushed. I figure it will have its fast parts and its slow parts, at least they haven't jumped into bed together yet… Remember they both crave attention, but in different ways.

LeafRanger: You just got an inkling of what she can do…


	4. Chapter 4 Accidents and revelations…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Warning: Lime and partial lemon in chapter…

Enjoy…

Chapter 4 – Accidents and revelations…

Naruto was surprised by Sakura's ability to talk and ignore everything around her. He also noticed the annoyance on Fuu's face. Sakura continued on about how her training with Tsunade and how she had nearly perfected Tsunade's strength technique. While her improvements on medical jutsu were interesting for a little bit, it took what little concentration Naruto had to keep from falling asleep. Naruto finally started to call into question why he liked her in the first place. After about an hour of what was supposed to be a strategy session, turned into a personal story about how she had improved over his time away. Naruto didn't want to interrupt her for two important reasons. First, he didn't want to get pummeled and second he didn't want to be rude to his former crush.

Sakura's face turned from happy to melancholy. "Naruto, are you still going to go after Sasuke-kun?" she asked meekly.

Naruto thought for a minute and nodded his head. "Yes, Sakura-chan, we're going to go after teme," he replied in a near growl.

"You shouldn't call him that… He is part of our team and we should try to do everything in our power to bring him back," Sakura explained.

"You know…" Naruto started to say, but stopped.

"Know what, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He tried to kill me…" Naruto said in a dejected tone. Fuu began to rub his back in an attempt to soothe his discomfort.

"But you have that… you know… so you knew that you would be fine," Sakura replied happily.

Naruto's eyes watered at this statement. He realized that she was using him to get what she wanted. "Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked in reply.

"Do you like, like me?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes hoping against hope that she would answer 'yes'.

Sakura laughed at the question, but then answered, "Naruto, you know I like Sasuke-kun that way. You're just a friend and comrade."

Naruto stood up keeping his head down and hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Thank you Sakura-chan," he said quietly. He then turned and left the ramen stand, Fuu followed quickly in his wake.

Sakura looked at the retreating pair with confusion, while the ramen owner and his daughter both shook their heads.

----------------

Naruto walked slowly up the stairs to reach his apartment. He put the key in and opened the door. Both he and Fuu noticed the thick layer of dust that covered everything. Naruto opened the window and created a couple of clones to help him clean. Fuu took some of the cleaning supplies and helped out. About thirty minutes later they had cleaned up the apartment and sat on his bed. Naruto was lying with his face in his pillow, just breathing slowly. Fuu had taken over a drawer in his dresser and then sat down next to Naruto. Unknown to him, she had sent out some of her bugs to inspect the place and they came back for reinforcements to eliminate a roach colony hiding in the apartment walls.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

Naruto nodded into the pillow, but said nothing.

She rubbed his back and then kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm going to get some food and then fix dinner. I know you need time to figure out what you're going to do. So I will be back in a little bit," she said warmly. He nodded at her statement. She left soon after giving him a warm hug.

He fell asleep quickly. Fuu returned to find Naruto face up on the bed with drool hanging from his mouth. She giggled softly, so as to not disturb him. She then got to the task of preparing dinner. Naruto woke to a delightful smell, while not as good as ramen, it was tantalizing. He got out of bed and moved to the kitchen and found Fuu cooking something. He slid in behind the green haired girl and wrapped her in a hug. She smiled and touched his cheek with her free hand, not taking her eyes off the food she was cooking. "Feel better, Naruto-kun?" she asked warmly.

Naruto shook his head, but then said, "Not really, but I will. Thanks for cooking dinner, Fuu-chan."

"Sure, no problem, it's just going to be your turn tomorrow," she replied playfully. She then changed the subject, "So when do I get to meet Hinata-chan?"

"I don't even know if she's in the village right now," he replied. "So you really want to go through with seeing if she wants to become my girlfriend along with you?"

Fuu nodded and smiled. "Yes, I do. I know it would be different and I know that she is the heir to her clan, but can't her sister take that role?" she asked.

"I guess… I don't know how clans work," Naruto replied.

"So what do we want to do about tomorrow?" she asked, as she put the food on plates and he put them on the table.

"I'm not sure, Sakura and I worked well together before, but I know that you and I can nearly take Ero-sennin," he explained and Fuu giggled at his comments about their mutual teacher.

"So how strong really is Kakashi?" she asked.

"Really strong. I know I have more chakra, but he has both experience and lots of jutsu to back him up," Naruto explained.

She nodded and then asked, "How is your elemental manipulation going?"

"Better, I can call it up fairly quickly now. I don't have a big list of jutsu, but it should throw him for a loop if I use clones along with it," he explained.

"I agree, so when are you going to teach me that clone jutsu?" Fuu asked sweetly. She then said seductively, "There might even be a reward in it for you."

Naruto swallowed hard and could swear that the temperature in the kitchen had risen dramatically.

-------------

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, while looking over the darkening village. "So how do you think they will do?" she asked.

"Well if Kakashi doesn't take them seriously he might get hurt. Naruto and Fuu work very well as a team," Jiraiya said from the window sill.

"Well, only a jinchuuriki can understand a jinchuuriki. I have feeling that there is more than you've told me. What is it?" she asked.

"They are getting close and the Hyuuga girl might also get involved," Jiraiya said in a bored tone.

"We're talking about Hiashi's oldest, right?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya nodded. She then continued, "So how close are they now?"

Jiraiya smile warmly and then said, "About where we were before we got drunk."

Tsunade scowled at this statement, but said, "I told you never to remind me about that."

"He knows…" Jiraiya said, looking into sky at the brightly colored clouds as the sun had finally set.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Tsunade asked in a worried tone.

"No, but I told him about our son," Jiraiya said, but put his hand up and continued, "I only told him that we had to give him up. Not who he was. You know he will eventually find out that we're both his god parents and his grandparents."

Tsunade sighed and said, "I know, but I don't want to burden him more than he already is."

"With Fuu's help we were done early, so I did some elemental training. He seems to have a triple affinity," Jiraiya explained. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and he continued, "Because of the Kyuubi he is a Wind type, but hidden deep down he is an Earth/Water type."

Tsunade gasped at this, and asked, "You don't mean…"

Jiraiya nodded, and said, "More than likely he is a Wood type, but the Kyuubi is masking it. Also with enough control he could mimic an Ice type, or Sand type. I was able to work on his Earth and Water jutsu, and Suna was able to give him some instruction on Wind jutsu."

"You stopped by Suna?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya chuckled and said, "You missed that? I guess you weren't following the interchange between that Suna girl and Naruto."

"No, I was more worried about the interaction between Fuu and Sakura. I'm hoping it will not affect Naruto too much," she said sadly.

"Naruto is slowly getting over her. Fuu has helped in that, but she wants to bring in Hinata," Jiraiya explained.

"Why? She seems to have him hooked and is planting a wedge between Naruto and Sakura," she said.

"Well, it is the nature of jinchuuriki to want more attention, so if Hinata agrees then they will have a three way marriage. I'm sure there will be no lack of affection in the house, but I want you to run interference with the old windbags on this," he said sternly.

"So you're encouraging this?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not really, I just want him to be happy," he said longingly.

"So you think that he can have two girls?" Tsunade asked angrily. She then continued, "Sounds more like you want more material for your books."

Jiraiya smiled warmly at the woman relaxing in the chair in front of him and shook his head. "Nope, he can live his life either being or not being a pervert. It's up to him," he explained calmly.

-------------

"Welcome to Suna Nii Yugito," the guard at the Suna gates said happily.

--------------

Naruto woke to seeing a green mop of hair on his chest and remembered the night before.

(Flashback)…

Naruto finished cleaning up dishes and walked into the bedroom to find Fuu standing there with her hands on her hips. Naruto was surprised, but then noticed that her bugs were making a b-line for her silk pack in the other room. She beckoned him forward and he complied, but he still wore a look of confusion.

"I'm going to cheer you up if I have to do something drastic and get in trouble with both Ero-sennin and the Hokage," she exclaimed, as she grabbed him and kissed him vigorously.

(Lime start…)

He at first was surprised, but soon fell into returning the kiss. Her hands moved up his jacket and pulled down the zipper. Her hands then split the jacket and moved over his shoulders removing the jacket and depositing it on the floor. She then grabbed her tank top, broke the kiss for an instant while she discarded the top. Naruto's eyes went wide at this. 'Is she doing what I think that she is doing?' he thought to himself, as he felt his interests 'peek'.

Fuu appeared to have felt his growing arousal and smiled wryly at this. She then whispered into his ear, "It isn't time for the real thing just yet, but we can play…" Her voice and the warmth of her breath lingered in his ear. Before he realized it she had pulled off his shirt and thrown him on the bed. She fumbled with his pants and quickly shucked them off. He felt his nerves begin to cause nervous twitches all over his body.

She then had a feral grin that both excited and scared him both. She pulled off her bra and pants leaving her only clad in her panties. Naruto was wide eyed at this. He then shook his head and said, "We can't do this."

She smiled warmly at him and replied, "We're not going all the way, Naruto-kun…"

She then lay down beside him and grabbed his hand and gently pressed it against her panties. His hand began to shake, but she pushed it past the rim and deeper down. She took her other hand and pushed it past his boxer and gently wrapped her hand around his erection. She nodded and moved her hand up and down in a rhythm, he began to shudder. He moved his hand deeper and used his middle finger to massage her womanhood. She shivered and kissed him passionately. He felt his finger slide between her folds because of the moisture.

They continued their ministrations until their breath became labored and they both released. They both fell asleep in this embrace.

(Lime end)…

(End flashback)…

'She was right… we didn't go all the way, but close. I wonder if she really wants Hinata to join us. Last night was wonderful and I've never felt anything like it,' he thought to himself. He started to move only to have a hand clamp down on his penis.

"You weren't going to leave me after what we did last night were you?" Fuu asked playfully.

Naruto looked down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I just needed to go to the bathroom and we need to get cleaned up for the test today."

Fuu giggled and released her hold on Naruto. She then slid her hand out of his boxers. "I enjoyed last night. We should do it again sometime, like after you're done?" she asked playfully.

"What about the test?" Naruto asked, as he extracted his hand from her panties and himself from the bed.

"You kept on telling me that Kakashi was always late, so why not give him a dose of his own medicine. Or we could wait for him and ambush him," Fuu said with a feral grin, while she watched Naruto walk into the bathroom. Being himself he didn't even close the door and she watched in fascination, as he relieved himself. "I still find it weird that you guys can pee standing up."

Naruto chuckled, but his face turned beet red. He flushed the toilet and walked back into the room. He then sighed heavily and asked, "After what happened last night are we sure we can involve Hinata? I mean we are getting kind of intimate aren't we? And she would be behind in what's going on with us."

"Let her figure out if she wants to and we will move at our own pace. Heck she might just go all the way and take you at the first sign of interest," Fuu said teasingly. She then threw off the covers, revealing that she had shed her panties and said boastfully, "Race you to the shower!"

(Partial Lemon start)…

Naruto was stunned for a moment, but then threw off his boxers and dashed for the shower after her. Fuu made it first, but turned to declare her victory only to be bowled over by Naruto. She ended up on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist and feeling Naruto's embarrassment touching her outer lips. She swallowed hard and was looking into warm, but fearful blue eyes. 'Should we?' she asked herself, as she felt his growing erection parting said lips. She was tempted to lower her legs around his butt and pull him into herself right then and there, but it hit her that it would be her first time and it would put her off on her skills to having such pain.

Naruto for his part was bright red and was fighting to keep control of his erection and his movements. He felt himself push past her outer lips and start to enter Fuu. He was afraid to move. Sure it was an accident, but he was sure that he wanted this with her, but the timing was off. He started to pull his hips back, but her legs wouldn't budge and the feeling he was getting nearly made him explode. "Fuu-chan.." Naruto said quietly.

Fuu broke out of her stupor and looked seriously at Naruto. What she saw fascinated her. It was the look just before he came last night. 'Wait, he's about too…' she thought and then felt a warm sensation between her legs. "Naruto-kun? Did you do what I think you did?" Fuu asked.

Naruto nodded meekly and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Fuu smiled warmly at Naruto and pulled him further down on to herself. She felt him enter further into her and hit her hymen. While it didn't break she felt him twitch again and release more into her. She knew that it might be trouble, but with him receding and not breaking her hymen her worry went down. "It's alright Naruto-kun. If something comes of this then we will deal with it. I'm sorry we got in this situation. You did nothing wrong and remember that I… I… I love you, Naruto-kun," she said passionately and squeezed him harder. "Now let's get cleaned up and we will keep this to ourselves."

Naruto nodded and slowly extracted himself from Fuu. He looked down in morbid fascination at his semen leaking out of Fuu. "I'm sorry…" he said in a dejected tone.

(End Lemon)…

Fuu sat up and wrapped him in a hug. Both stiffened and then melted into the embrace. "I said, you did nothing wrong. I wanted that last night, but knew we weren't ready. So it happened, we will deal with it," she explained.

"I just don't want you to be angry with me," he replied.

Fuu scowled at Naruto who receded from the look. "If we didn't have to do this little test then I would have pulled you all the way into me and be done with it. Now get over it and let's get cleaned up. Do I make myself clear?" she asked sternly, but smiled warmly.

Naruto's face went from depressed to happy in an instant. He turned on the water and they waited for it to heat up. They cleaned up quickly and got dressed quickly. They then made sure to have enough supplies for a week long mission. "Feel better now lover?" Fuu teased Naruto, who just nodded and blushed profusely.

-------------

The pair were an hour late getting to the training grounds and watched, as Sakura was throwing a temper tantrum, having bent a pole and torn up some of the fence waiting for the two of them and Kakashi. "Damn those two and Kakashi-sensei. Are they getting his tardy habits?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to Fuu in their tree and asked, "So Kakashi-sensei… what is the excuse this time?"

Fuu smiled and Kakashi said, "Well you never know what the road of life will throw your way… So shall we go and greet our teammate, before she destroys the training grounds?"

Naruto and Fuu jumped down and surprised Sakura who went into a defensive stance. "Hey Sakura. Sorry, we're late, something came up and we had to deal with it," Naruto said with a blush that matched Fuu's.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a furrowed brow. "So, care to explain that further Naruto?"

Naruto smiled widely and shook his head. "Nope."

Sakura growled, but stopped when Kakashi appeared on the top of the fence in a puff of smoke. "Hey team…"

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said in a melodramatic fashion.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto and Fuu just chuckled lightly.

The four entered the training grounds took up positions.

"This brings back some old memories doesn't it Sakura?" Naruto asked, as his mind drifted on to the first time they did the bell test on this very training ground.

"Oh, yah, come to think of it… we had Sasuke back then didn't we?" Kakashi asked, but then looked up to see Sakura sitting on the ground with a cloud of doom hanging over her, but Naruto had his fists balled and his teeth clenched, with power pouring off of him. Also a surprise was that Fuu held the same stance and anger that Naruto apparently had. 'Guess Sasuke is a touchy subject for the three of them,' he thought from his observations. He then pulled three bells and shook them. All three were broken out of their stupor and looked at the Cyclops.

"I want to see how much the two of you have grown and your capabilities Fuu-san. You haven't given up on Sasuke have you?" he asked his two students.

"No way," Sakura said in a determined tone.

"That is what the training was for, wasn't it?" Naruto said with a furrowed brow, but Kakashi could tell that Naruto's attitude was different.

"The rules are the same as last time. We shall begin with the rules for our new comer, Chuunin Fuu," Kakashi said happily. He then continued, "You can use any means to obtain the bells, so come at me with the intent to kill or…"

"We won't be able to get the bells?" Naruto asked, as Sakura nodded.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and said, "Exactly. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

Naruto tightened his headband, while Sakura put on her gloves and Fuu adjusted her pack.

Kakashi closed his book and asked, "So, shall we begin?"

"You mean you're not going to fight while reading the book this time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked happily.

"Or have you finished the book already?" Sakura asked and Fuu giggled lightly.

"Nope, I thought I would save that fun for… later… Besides I have a feeling that I will have to take you guys seriously this time around," he said, while he put his book in his pouch and lifted his headband over his Sharingan.

Tension began to mount, as the four people looked at their opponents. Kakashi shifted just a hair, but just enough to get the bells to jingle and Naruto threw several shuriken at Kakashi, while saying, "Let's go!"

Kakashi ducked the shuriken and threw his own set. Naruto instead of dodging to the side jumped up and smiled at his fortune. Until he saw the frown on Fuu's face and Kakashi throwing another set of shuriken. Naruto did a familiar hand seal and said, "Shadow clone jutsu." A second Naruto appeared and pulled him to the side, away from the approaching shuriken. Naruto landed and exclaimed, "Transform." The clone turned into a large shuriken and Kakashi appeared behind him.

Kakashi grabbed the Shuriken and placed a hand on the back of Naruto's head. "I didn't say to start just yet," Kakashi explained. He suddenly felt two kunai placed against him. One was in his back pointed at his spleen. The second kunai came from below, pointed at his family jewels. He looked down to see Fuu partially out of the ground. He then looked back to see yet another Naruto behind him.

Jiraiya was chuckling from a branch on the sidelines. Tsunade and Shizune were impressed by this little show of skill. "Incredible, I didn't even notice the second clone or Fuu-san going into the ground," Shizune exclaimed.

"You've grown Naruto and your friend seems to want to help you out. I'm impressed. But you are still a little impatient," Kakashi explained. He then continued, "Like I said, I haven't said 'start' yet have I?"

Naruto, Fuu and Sakura all smiled at this comment.

Kakashi closed his eyes and then said, "Okay, let's start." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Fuu slid up from the ground and asked, "Shadow clone?"

Naruto nodded and replied in conformation, "Shadow clone."

Both then watched Sakura look around and then punch the ground. Both jumped just before the wave of destruction hit them. They then heard Sakura say playfully, "I found you Kakashi-sensei."

Both smirked at the look of utter fear plastered on Kakashi's face. "Guess Sakura has been training with Baa-chan," Naruto said happily and looked over at a smiling Tsunade who was nodding at her apprentice's performance. They then saw the look on Jiraiya's face of utter fear, both knowing what he was thinking, 'She's trained another Tsunade…'

Naruto wondered if she had any genjutsu in her repertoire. He quickly ducked a punch, as Kakashi ran towards the forest for cover. Naruto looked at Fuu, who just nodded. Naruto smiled and then moved to Sakura and said, "We can track him."

Sakura looked at him in confusion and asked, "How?"

Naruto said happily, "Think of Shino on Hinata's team."

Finally showing understanding, the trio disappeared.

Kakashi walked around the forest and said, "The art of being hidden is a Shinobi skill and they are succeeding better than they did last time." He looked around and had to use the Sharingan to identify where they were hiding. He saw the huge charka signatures of Naruto and Fuu, along with the smaller signature of Sakura. All had hidden themselves well behind and in trees.

Moving his vision around, he found that he had lost track of Naruto. He felt something coming towards his head and he then ducked a punch from Naruto. "Shinobi battle tactic number one, taijutsu," Kakashi said in a lecturing tone. Naruto continued through with his missed attack and disappeared into the foliage.

Kakashi turned to duck a chakra infused punch from Sakura, which literally shattered the tree behind him. "Almost got you," she exclaimed.

"Even with all the strength in the world, if you can't hit the target, it means nothing," Kakashi explained. 'If that would have hit, I would be dead. Tsunade-sama, what are teaching her?' he thought, as he continued to evade Sakura's punches.

Sakura finally was getting winded and ducked into the brush. Kakashi felt he might get a minute reprieve, but then ducked a kunai that went into a tree and split it in two. 'That must have been Fuu, because it wasn't from Sakura,' he thought, just as he jumped back and was missed by a sweeping kick by Fuu. 'Teamwork is going well. They are working to slowly attempt to wear me down, one at time. I just hope they don't attack together.'

Fuu continued to press her attack for about five minutes, before Naruto appeared by the hundreds and surrounded the Jounin. "Impressive as always Naruto, but if you can't land a hit then it will do you no good," Kakashi explained. Kakashi rued the day that he actually said this, because the clones were actually able to land some glancing blows on him. "Your taijutsu has definitely improved, Naruto," he said in a complimentary fashion.

Suddenly the area was rocked by a sudden upheaval of the ground heading directly towards Kakashi. It drove straight through the clones, dissipating them as the wave of destruction almost overtook the jounin. Luckily he had jumped up and left the area to the dissipating clones. He landed on a tree in a kneeling position and slid down the branch, as several kunai passed through the area he had just been in. He suddenly threw himself back when a kunai with a paper bomb stuck to the branch he was using for protection. It exploded only a second after he pushed off.

Three Naruto were standing in a small clearing looking around, when Kakashi appeared behind them. "Dang it Kakashi-sensei," the clones exclaimed only to be wrapped in tape and propelled into the air. "Bushy-brow's jutsu?" a clone asked.

Kakashi exclaimed, "Hidden lotus." The four began to spin and accelerate towards the ground. Kakashi leapt away just before the group hit the ground.

He then had to a summersault backwards to avoid Naruto, who exclaimed, "Konoha hidden finger jutsu: A thousand years of death!" Naruto sighed at the missed attempt at getting even with his sensei.

"That was too close, and would have hurt in more ways than one," Kakashi said to no one in particular.

"Things are getting interesting…" Jiraiya said from his perch.

"The three are just amazing," Shizune exclaimed.

Tsunade smiled and then said, "Things are just getting started.

Kakashi retreated into the bushes to assess the situation. Naruto assumed the position between Fuu and Sakura, as the team began to wander the forest. Fuu would subtly point in a direction, while Naruto would nod understanding. Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sure I heard bells from this direction."

"It could be possible that he rang them on purpose," Sakura replied.

"Yes, I'm sure he did it, so he could lure us into a trap of some type," Fuu said quietly.

The other two nodded agreement, but then they saw something they didn't expect to see. Sasuke standing, bleeding and filled with kunai, leaning against a tree, Sakura said quietly, "Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto growled, but then pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke's image. The kunai went directly through the boy's head as it said, "Naruto, Sakura, I've escaped from Orochimaru, help me…"

Sakura frowned and said, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but only if you were real, release!" He made the ram seal and pushed chakra out, disrupting the genjutsu. She then turned to a tree and said playfully, "Kakashi-sensei could you repeat what you said, because I don't think I got it last time."

Kakashi sighed and said in a droll, "Shinobi battle tactic number two: Genjutsu."

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded, but looked on in surprise, as kunai with a paper bomb stuck in the tree Kakashi was at. It soon exploded.

Naruto looked at Fuu who just shook her head. "Dang and I was sure that I would nearly get him," Naruto exclaimed.

"We won't fall for the old tricks, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said authoritatively.

Kakashi internally chuckled, as he watched Naruto head directly for the 'dropped' bells, just like he did all those years ago.

"Don't it's a trap…" Sakura exclaimed, but only to watch, as Naruto was pulled up by a rope trap.

"You didn't learn the first time did you Naruto?" Kakashi asked happily, only to be surprised when the Naruto on the rope disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He quickly grabbed the bells and then jumped up when he heard two voices say. "Wind Style: Great breakthrough!"

He jumped up just in time to watch as the area he was just in get caught in the middle of two wind jutsu. He would have been really hurt by that ambush. Naruto and one of his clones entered the area with looks of disappointment written all over their faces, until it turned to a smile. Kakashi quickly used a substitution jutsu and watched, as the log he switched with was shredded by a Naruto falling down on his former location with a Rasengan in his hand.

The group spent the next hour trying to track Kakashi down. "Are you sure that your bugs have a lock on him Fuu-chan?" Naruto asked.

Fuu nodded and pointed down. Naruto looked down, only to see the head of Kakashi pop up out of the ground and then pull him down, so that only his head remained above ground. "Earth style: Inner decapitation jutsu," Kakashi exclaimed, as Sakura and Fuu both jumped back. "Got you Naruto…" Kakashi said only to be interrupted by a hand grabbing his foot and begin to pull him down.

"Earth style: Inner decapitation jutsu," Naruto exclaimed, only to frown at the log that was sticking out of the ground. "Substitution jutsu… Dang, I thought I had him."

Kakashi appeared and moved back towards the water and stood on it. Naruto went wide eyed when he saw the long series of hand seals Kakashi was going through. Naruto began his own series of hand seals. Fuu grabbed Sakura and pulled her near Naruto. "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed, as the water around him rose in shape of a dragon and headed towards the three teens.

Naruto finished his hand seals and said, "Earth style: Encampment wall." A wall of earth formed around the three and shielded them from the water, as it washed over Naruto's jutsu.

The water receded and Naruto dismissed the jutsu only to yell, "Jump!"

Kakashi was blazing through another group of seals and finished with the 'tiger' seal before exclaiming, "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" A huge fireball formed and then headed toward the three jumping teens. Kakashi was out of breath, but was also impressed that all three had used 'substitution jutsu' to get out of the radius of the fireball. He quickly jumped the other direction to gather his strength. If this was any indication of Naruto's improvement then he was going to be in trouble. The one thing that bothered him was that Fuu had done little of the fighting so far and was keeping a low profile. She worked well so far with both Naruto and Sakura, but he also noticed the friction between Sakura and Fuu. Checking his supplies, he determined that he had plenty shuriken, kunai and other supplies. He almost let his fetish get the best of him, by pulling out his book. Logic finally won out and told him that he would be better off with not reading the book in the middle of a combat situation.

---------------

"So when is miss pretty green hair going to help us out? She hasn't done much of anything yet, other than appearing to be a sensory type," Sakura said, complaining.

"I tagged him with several insects and they are keeping track of him. That last encounter took a lot out of him and he will soon feel the loss of chakra from my insects," Fuu explained.

"He really is incredible, to be able to do an Earth, Water and then a Fire jutsu all in a row. By the way nice save Naruto, with the wall," Sakura said.

"So any ideas how to beat him with only a couple hours left?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't seem to have any weaknesses," Sakura said dejectedly.

Naruto started to giggle and Fuu rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're wanting to use that jutsu," she asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, but you're on the right track. What is Kakashi-sensei's one weakness?"

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, but Fuu thought hard and snapped her fingers. "It couldn't be that easy, could it?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and motioned for them to gather. Sakura gasped at the explanation. "You certainly are the most unpredictable shinobi in all of Konoha," she said happily.

-------------

Kakashi was lying against the base of a tree when he thought to sniff the air. "They're on the move. That's weird, but I'll have to ask them about that later," he said to no one in particular.

He stood and waited for the trio to appear. They appeared several meters in front of him headed directly at him. "A frontal assault? You should know that it won't work," he explained.

"Do it Naruto…" Sakura exclaimed and Kakashi looked directly at the blonde.

"The ending of latest installment of Make out tactics is that the main character, Manuru…" Naruto said, but Kakashi covered his ears to block out what he was saying.

'Oh no… I can read his lips with the Sharingan active. How do I?' he thought to himself before he closed his eyes.

He suddenly heard the ringing of bells and opened his eyes. He saw that all three had a bell in the teen's hands. He then watched as Fuu did several hand seals and said, "Summoning jutsu!" A large beetle appeared in front of her and tackled Kakashi.

"Is this what you wanted mistress?" the beetle asked.

"Thank you, Han. That will be all," she said, as the beetle disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

------------

"Summons?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah and she didn't want to go with toads for some reason," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"How do the different summons get along. I mean toad and beetles?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine, as long as they are not asked to fight each other. They understand being summoned and both can summon the bosses," Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a investigative look and asked, "So where did you get it?"

Jiraiya went pale, but then said, "It's better that you don't ask."

"So I should ignore the reports of a possible Leaf Shinobi in the Land of Earth?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Pretty much," Jiraiya said in a fearful tone.

"Good thing the Tsuchikage was entertained by you little stunt and no one was hurt," Tsunade explained.

-------------

"Fuu, Naruto, Sakura, good job today. Could I talk to Naruto and Fuu for a moment alone, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded and headed towards Tsunade. Kakashi then turned to the teens in front of him. "I have a personal question," he asked almost timid in his demeanor.

"Go ahead Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied.

"Are you two in a relationship and is it serious?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Both Naruto and Fuu nodded. Kakashi sighed and then said, "Good, I was afraid my sense of smell was acting funny. So you guys are active?"

"Well we sort of had an accident," Naruto sheepishly explained.

"Well I would have Shizune check you out Fuu and ask her to keep it from Tsunade if possible," Kakashi said warmly.

Fuu bowed to Kakashi and then said, "Thank you for your concern Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Sakura finally approached the three. Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "Given that you showed great prowess, I'm going to put you on probation and then we can see if you should become a chuunin, Naruto. You know that the judges weren't that impressed with your performance at the chuunin exams. While you showed the fighting prowess to be chuunin, you lacked the leadership qualities that the position entailed. You're much improved and I might enter you into the chuunin exams this time around. Keep it up gaki."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled in embarrassment. Fuu had taken Shizune aside and asked to speak with her in private later, she agreed.

Tsunade then said, "Team seven is officially back, so Fuu will be your third and we will have you guys doing missions as of tomorrow. Good job all of you and I will see you in my office tomorrow."

She then dragged Jiraiya by the arm and left the training grounds.

Sakura waited until the others had left before she spoke. "With you two becoming a couple, I feel sorry for Hinata," she said in a dejected tone, but also wore a smile hidden by her turning her back to the pair.

Naruto scowled, but then said, "I've been meaning to talk to her, but thanks for rubbing it in. While we're friends, Sakura, I'm not happy with the way you've treated me and I have one thing to say."

Sakura turned towards him and asked, "And what is that?"

Naruto crossed his hands in front of himself and then quickly uncrossed them in a slashing motion with both arms. "What little affection I had for you is over, Sakura. I will work with you and be your friend, but I resent being used to fulfill your fantasy of you being with teme… I mean Sasuke. I will bring him back, but I won't hold back this time. I'm not going to risk my life to bring him back unharmed. It can't be done. He's made his bed now he can sleep in it."

Sakura acted like she had been hit by his statement. She then regained her composure. "Fine, then I'll bring him back by myself," she said harshly.

"Sakura-san, we will help you, but he has already turned his back on the village and you. We just won't risk our lives to bring him back uninjured. He already nearly killed Naruto-kun," Fuu explained.

Sakura scowled the girl, but then said, "Alright you hussy. You've taken Naruto from me, but I still can have Sasuke-kun and I'll hold you to your promise."

Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat, but Fuu stood in front of him and said, "Call me what you like, but you've hurt Naruto-kun nearly as much as your supposed teammate. We are a team and I will put my life on the line for you, but not for Sasuke. Right now he isn't worth it."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew him..." Sakura said in a faraway voice.

"Dark, brooding, and a pain in the ass?" Fuu said derogatorily, but then said, "No thanks, Naruto-kun is much better and you would have seen that he would have done anything for you. Now that time has passed and he has grown. You on the other hand are stuck in the past in a fantasy of your own creation. Teme… I mean Sasuke, will not return your affection and will have to be brought back kicking and screaming."

"But Sasuke-kun is a good man," Sakura said, pleading for Fuu to understand.

"A good man puts a Chidori through the chest of his best friend? A good man runs away from his comrades, instead of asking for more help? A good man runs away to an evil man like Orochimaru?" Fuu asked pointedly.

"You're taking it all out of context…" Sakura replied, but was interrupted.

"No! He left for power and said that if he killed me he would get more power," Naruto said angrily. Hurt visible on his face.

"You lie, Naruto. He would never do that!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"I would be dead if not for Kyuubi and do you know what? I suffered from fatal injuries and chakra poisoning," Naruto said angrily.

"But you've always been the support for the team," Sakura said.

"You expect me to always be there? I saved us from Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara and others and what thanks do I get? Did you think that teme was able to beat Gaara?" he asked angrily. She looked at him in confusion. He sighed and continued, "Sakura, Gaara is like me a jinchuuriki and he was driven mad by his bijuu. I know you've become stronger, but you need to realize that I have a life too."

With that Naruto and Fuu walked off to leave Sakura to contemplate what had been said. She was both confused and angry.

-----------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know a little like cannon, but I hope I changed enough for you guys. Yes Fuu is hiding her talents, Naruto is a known, but Fuu isn't, so she is hiding behind Naruto's skills until she knows that she can trust her team. Until next chapter where we will see Hinata and there will be some more interesting interaction. Enjoy…


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Warning: Lime and explicit descriptions of anatomy in this chapter.

Chapter 5 – Meetings…

Naruto made his way with Fuu to the rich sector of the village. "I know it's around here somewhere…" Naruto said, while deep in thought.

"Can I help you, Naruto?" a familiar voice came from inside a darkened entrance asked.

Naruto squinted to see who was speaking. He then recognized the man with long hair and white eyes. "Neji, not quite who we were looking for, but I think you might be able to help us," Naruto said sheepishly.

Neji scowled, but then asked, "How would I be able to help you Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and scuffed the ground in nervous agitation. "Well… we were looking for Hinata… I had a question to ask her…"

Neji turned, and hid his smirk. "You and your friend will have to meet with Hiashi-sama before you can talk to Hinata-sama, so follow me."

He led them down a hallway, after they had removed their sandals. They turned a corner to find a young woman with long dark hair and a man sparing. Naruto felt the familiar presence of Hinata, but quite surprised to see the girl, no woman before him. She wasn't wearing the usual baggy coat she had worn for year. She wore a full black body suit that was somewhat loose, but it accentuated all of her curves. Neji smirked at the look on Naruto's face. 'Yes, she has grown into quite the woman, hasn't she? But do not hurt my sister or you will pay,' he thought watching Naruto, who seemed to watch the spar more than her figure. This pleased him, especially after spending three years with an avowed pervert.

The man broke his stance and bowed to Hinata, who returned the gesture. "That is enough for today. We have guests. Why don't you freshen up, Hinata," Hiashi said gently.

"Hai," she exclaimed and jogged off without noticing who the guests were.

Hiashi waited until she was out of earshot before he asked, "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Uzumaki-san and guest?"

Naruto bowed and said in an embarrassed tone, "I would like the privilege to speak with your daughter about her possible feelings towards me… sir…"

Hiashi smirked and then walked towards the side of the sparing area. He motioned for them to follow. They walked around the area to meet him at the far side of the area where towels were hung on the railing. "That will be all Neji-kun," Hiashi said, thus dismissing Neji, who bowed and left the area.

Hiashi sighed and said, "You've been an inspiration for my clan, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said to start the conversation, but looked up into the clouds, instead of at the person he was talking too.

Naruto was confused, but asked, "How have I been an inspiration?"

"I know of your burden, as do all that have attained chuunin level or higher, Uzumaki-san. My daughter and nephew have used you to inspire them to train themselves that much harder. They both look up to you for the burden you carry and for who you are. Also with what you promised at the chuunin exams, you have given the branch family something to look forward too. They will support you when the time is right for you to attempt to become Hokage. I know that will be a few years out, but even with that you have the support of my clan and myself," Hiashi explained. He then took a deep breath and changed gears by saying, "As for my daughter, she is a young impressionable woman and I don't want her hurt. I know that you're a little naïve about matters of the heart and thus I ask you one thing. Please do not break her heart. I know that you will have achieved much in your travels with Jiraiya-sama, but I will not stand for you breaking my daughter's heart."

Naruto was a little unnerved by this proclamation. It appeared that Hiashi wasn't opposed to his seeing Hinata, but he wanted to make sure that Naruto would be good to her.

"Also who is your pretty friend here? I'm Hyuuga Hiashi, by the way," Hiashi said happily.

Fuu blushed, but then said, "I'm a new chuunin transfer to Konoha from Taki. My name is Fuu. It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-sama."

"So you're going to be on Naruto-san's team?" Hiashi asked and Fuu nodded in reply. He then looked up and smiled broadly. "Ah, Hinata, you have a visitor and support here to talk to you. You may talk with them at the meeting hall. You shouldn't be disturbed there."

Hinata finally noticed who her father had been talking to, the blonde hair, orange and black. She felt her temperature rise and her face go red. 'I'm not ready to face him yet…' she thought to herself, as darkness closed in on her vision.

Naruto quickly jumped up to catch the falling Hyuuga girl. He looked at Fuu and asked, "Was this what you were talking about?"

Fuu nodded and looked at Hiashi, who looked like he was ready to burst into laughter. "Please follow me and I will show you the meeting hall. Where you can revive her and then have your discussion," Hiashi said, as he guided the duo, along with sleeping girl to a large meeting room. Hiashi pulled out a futon and unrolled it on a table, while Naruto gently placed the unconscious girl on the futon.

Hiashi smirked and then said, "She is so much like her mother. I wish you luck, Naruto-san. It may take a couple hours for your discussion, even if it would normally be a quick one." Naruto noticed the smirk on Hiashi's face, as the man left the room and closed the door.

Neji appeared at the door, set a bowl of cold water and a towel just inside the room. He chuckled and then closed the door behind him.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Naruto asked Fuu, who just smirked, as if she knew something.

Naruto stood beside her, placed the cloth in the water and then wrung it out. He then put it on her forehead and waited for her regain consciousness.

After several minutes Hinata moaned and said quietly, "No, Naruto-kun is here… I'm not ready to confess yet… I'm not ready to tell him that I love him… what do I do?"

Naruto had a look of complete and utter shock written over his face. Fuu just giggled and said quietly, "See I told you that she cared for you. She's just the shy type. I think that we need to ease her into a relationship."

"A relationship with Naruto-kun would be wonderful… if only I could let him know how I feel…" Hinata said in her sleep like state.

"Looks like she's a sleep talker, that ought to make life interesting," Fuu said teasingly.

"You mean she would want to have my children?" he asked innocently.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I would love to have your children…" Hinata responded, still unconscious.

Naruto gently tapped Hinata's face with his hand and quietly said, "Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… time to wake up…"

(Lime start)…

"No…" she protested and rolled over and began to hug Naruto's leg, but then placed her hand on his crotch and gently began to squeeze. Naruto turned bright red, but Fuu didn't leave it at that. No, she took advantage of Naruto's state of fearfulness and pulled down of his pants. Hinata's hand grasped the quickly hardening erection and began to slide her hand up and down it.

Naruto would have glared at Fuu, but could barely concentrate with Hinata playing with his 'little soldier'. He finally stammered out, "You planned this… oh…" He moaned in pleasure.

Fuu giggled and said, "No, but it making for an entertaining viewing."

Naruto swallowed hard and said, "What happens when I explode all over this room?"

Fuu's eyes went wide at the realization that they would be in big trouble and would also be causing trouble for Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said lustfully.

Naruto noticed that Hinata's hand had stopped moving and he looked down to see her looking at his erection in her hand. Her face was bright red and kept moving between his face and his erection. She finally asked, "Naruto-kun, am I doing what I think I'm doing?" She moved her hand up and down and saw him shudder. He could only nod at the question.

Fuu couldn't help herself, so she said, "Don't stop on my account, we both know this is what you wanted. Now take the 'bull' by the horns and finish what you started."

Hinata looked at Fuu and finally registered that there was someone else in the room other than herself and Naruto. "Who are you?" she asked, with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Well, I'm Fuu from Taki, now on Naruto-kun's team. By the way I'm his and your girlfriend," Fuu explained.

Hinata moved her hand and heard Naruto gasp and say, "I'm close girls."

Hinata gasped and gripped Naruto tighter and he gritted his teeth. "Hinata-chan…" he said in desperation.

Hinata looked down at his erection and back up to Naruto's straining face. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Well I'm sure we shouldn't make mess in here, right?" Fuu said and Hinata nodded. She then continued, "Well we can either finish it the old fashioned way or just take it in ourselves."

Hinata looked at Fuu in curiosity and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you love him, right?" Fuu asked and Hinata nodded. Fuu smirked and then said, "You can either, take your pants off and let him release inside of you or you can take it another way."

Hinata gasped and again slid her hand up, but this time she felt it becoming slick. She looked and saw a clear fluid coming out of the tip of his penis. "He must be close, what do we do?" she asked with trepidation.

Fuu licked her lips and said, "You keep pumping and I take care of the overflow. This way we can prove that we both love him or at least we enjoy giving him pleasure."

Hinata nodded at this and began to pump her hand up and down. Fuu placed her mouth over the end of the penis and waited. She didn't have long to wait until Naruto's breathing began rapid, but halting and she felt him release into her mouth. She swallowed it, as it literally came into her mouth. She thought that he was done, so she pulled away, but saw that Hinata was continuing to pump. Naruto's breath became ragged yet again, but both Naruto and Fuu were surprised when Hinata's mouth enveloped his penis. She moved her hand away and began to bob her head up and down. Naruto against all odds released again. He fell back to his knees of breath and with that his mouth agape.

Fuu smiled as she swallowed the last bit of Naruto's come in her mouth. She noticed Hinata about to faint at what she had done and grabbed her shoulders and said, "Oh no you don't, no fainting after what you just did. We shared him and we continue to share him. You agree?"

(Lime end)…

Hinata saw her vision returning to normal. She looked into red eyes of the girl in front of her and wondered why they had just done what they did. Yes, she loved Naruto, but she had just given him a blowjob. She looked at Naruto who pulled up his pants and looked shyly at the girl. She was not sure what to make of what was going on. "What do you mean by share?" Hinata asked quietly.

"He marries either one or both of us, but we both become his lovers. I know that you're the shy type and that this is a lot for you to take in, but we have to come to an agreement. You say you love him, but will you share him with me? He needs a lot of attention, and from looking at how you're reacting, you do too. While I'm not much into women, I could help you with both your training and your courage where Naruto-kun is involved."

She looked lost, but seemed to show and inner strength and asked, "Have you done it yet?"

Fuu sighed and then said, "Sort of… the tip entered me and he released. I'm going to get checked out by Shizune-san soon to see if I'm pregnant or not. While I won't lie to you, it was an accident and happened because he fell on me. On the positive side, your father doesn't disapprove of you seeing him. Come on several clan heads have lovers on the side that their wives know about and with me you would know what you have instead of something or someone else."

Hinata's confidence seemed to continue to grow. "So, who are you actually?"

"Use your Byakugan and I will tell you more," Fuu said. Hinata complied and activated her doujutsu. She saw a second chakra inside of this girl in front of her. Fuu then continued, "I am Fuu, future wife and lover to Uzumaki Naruto and jinchuuriki of the Seven-tailed beetle. Yes, like Naruto-kun, I'm a jinchuuriki. I'm from the Hidden Waterfall village and am pleased to meet one of the few people who loves Naruto-kun."

Hinata blushed, but then turned away and asked meekly, "What about Sakura-san?"

Naruto sighed and said remorsefully, "She is no longer in the picture. I no longer have those feelings for her. I love her like a sister now at best. I didn't want things to happen this way. I did want to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend along with Fuu-chan here. I know it is weird to ask to have two girlfriends and after what you both did, I'm not sure I deserve either of you."

He attempted to stand, but was tackled by Hinata who said sadly, "I've watched you from afar for a long time and gathered strength from you. I was always chasing you… wanting to overtake you… I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you. You saved me with your smile. I want to protect you. I do love you Naruto-kun. If it takes sharing you with this woman, then so be it. I want to be at your side, if you love me than I will be your wife along with Fuu-san. You're the world to me."

Naruto saw and felt the tears roll off of her face and on to his own. He looked longingly into her eyes, as if to ask 'really?' She smiled, nodded and kissed him passionately.

Fuu felt tears rolling down her face at the sight, she knew at that moment, that she had made a deal with Hinata and they would at least try to be happy together. Fuu then noticed two hands reach towards her, Hinata and Naruto were both reaching towards her. She reached out and accepted the hands, which pulled her into an embrace with the other two.

Hiashi slowly opened the doors to the meeting hall and noticed his daughter and the girl with Naruto both on Naruto in an embrace. At first there was a tick in his eyebrow showing his irritation, but then it faded to a warm smile. He knew now that the village pariah would treat his daughter and the other girl well and he needed the company, since he had been alone all his life. He quietly closed the door to allow the teens their privacy. He then went to his office and grabbed a scroll that he had been saving for a long time. He signed it, placed his seal upon it and then called for Neji. Neji arrived and stood before him.

"Neji-kun, we stand on a crossroads for our clan. I would like you to take this scroll to the Hokage and then return with her answer," Hiashi said authoritatively.

Neji bowed, accepted the scroll and then said before leaving, "Of course Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi grinned for the rest of the day. This disturbed the elders to no end, along with the heir having a grin that wouldn't end either.

----------------

The two Sannin sat across from one another on separate couches near the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and asked, "So how do you think it went?"

"Worse than Kakashi had expected," Jiraiya said teasingly. Both Sannin laughed at the jounin's misery. Jiraiya then asked, "So will he have to go to the chuunin exams or will you promote him immediately?"

Tsunade sighed and replied, "Chuunin exams or not, this village is hard pressed to promote him. There is just too much opposition right now."

Jiraiya growled at this just as the door opened. The elders entered the room. "Great it's the fossil committee," Jiraiya proclaimed, much the annoyance of the elders.

"Stay your tongue, Jiraya-chan," Komura said angrily.

Jiraiya didn't reply, but moved his hand and mouth in an antagonistic fashion. Tsunade giggled lightly at his antics. "So what can I do for you elders this afternoon?" she asked politely.

"You can give us an assessment of the boy, Uzumaki," Homura said.

"I would put him at either high chuunin or low jounin. I would also say that he is ready for promotion," Tsunade replied.

"He isn't ready to learn everything just yet," Koharu said authoritatively.

Jiraiya scoffed at this, but Tsunade asked, "How so?"

"We must keep the jinchuuriki protected, Akatsuki is on the move," Koharu said in a worried tone.

"I have Kakashi on the case and a new teammate from Taki to help keep an eye on him," Tsunade replied.

"How can we trust this new recruit? It might be a plant," Homura said.

"The transfer isn't a plant, especially since they are retired from Taki and have been working with Naruto for over six months," Tsunade said.

"Fine, we will discuss this matter further," Homura said, as both elders left the room.

Jiraiya waited until they were out of earshot and whistled. "Glad I didn't take this job. With those old coots breathing down my neck, I would go crazy," he explained.

Tsunade smiled and asked, "You mean you haven't already gone insane?"

Both Sannin laughed at the question.

-------------------

Naruto walked to the hospital with Fuu on his arm. She smiled at the touch of Naruto and the knowledge that Hinata had accepted them. They entered the hospital and were greeted by Shizune. "Hello Fuu-chan, Naruto-kun. I'm ready for your physicals. Now if you'll both please follow me," she said, as she motioned the two to follow her.

Sakura placed a chart in the rack and walked over to her teammates and said, "You guys need physical?"

"We've been out of the village for a long time and should be checked out," Naruto said in a matter of fact way.

Sakura eyed them wearily, but then moved to go about her job and left the trio.

Shizune escorted them into a room with a divider and handed them two gowns. "Now I want you two to change into these and get ready for the exam," Shizune ordered.

Naruto immediately took off his coat and shirt, much to Shizune's embarrassment and Fuu's enjoyment. Naruto pulled down his pants and boxers, placing them on the table and putting on the gown. Shizune stood still there while all this happened. She hadn't prepared herself to see a naked Naruto just yet and wasn't in her professional persona. Shizune continued to stand stark still while Fuu followed suit, much to Naruto's delight. This broke Shizune out of her stupor.

"Um… well… you look healthy, Naruto-kun," Shizune stammered out.

Fuu giggled, but then asked, "Can you please check me out first to make sure I'm not pregnant just yet?"

Shizune nodded and had her lay down on the table while she examined her with a diagnostic jutsu. She then had Fuu spread her legs and examined her that way. "According to my scan and my exam, you're not pregnant and your hymen is only partially torn. So how far did you penetrate Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled up his hospital gown and grabbed his penis and touched the tip and pointed to the back of the tip. "I only went this far in," he explained.

Shizune blushed for several seconds, but then got control of herself. "That would explain the partial tear. If you had fully penetrated it would have fully torn. So only the tip entered?"

Naruto rounded Fuu and pushed his finger between her Labia majora and placed his penis head in and showed how far it had gone, and it barely touched the hymen.

Fuu blushed and then smiled. "Not now Naruto-kun, and not in front of observers," she said teasingly.

Naruto immediately pushed himself back under his gown and turned bright red. "Sorry…" he said in a dejected tone.

"Any idea when I'm going to ovulate?" Fuu asked.

"In about a week's time or so," Shizune replied in a matter of fact tone.

Fuu got a devious smirk on her face and said, "So if we do it now, I shouldn't get pregnant."

Shizune blushed, but said, "Normally that would be correct, but not all women are the same, so please be responsible with my little brother."

Naruto stood there with his mouth agape. Shizune then move next to him and scanned him. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "You did pretty good for yourself, Naruto-kun."

Fuu giggled and pulled Naruto to herself using her legs, so that his pelvis met hers and said, "Don't tell anyone, but we have another that will be joining us."

Shizune smiled and asked, "And who would that be? Sakura-san? I didn't know she was like that."

Fuu scowled at the mention of Sakura, but then said, "The girl who admired and loved Naruto-kun before anyone else."

Shizune covered her mouth and gasped. "You don't mean…" she said quietly.

Fuu and Naruto nodded. "Hinata-chan…" he said embarrassed to mention having two girlfriends.

"And she agreed to this?" Shizune asked in confusion.

Both nodded in response.

-----------

Tsunade looked at Neji and then back at the scroll. "This is authentic?" she asked, not sure what to make of it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I was given this by Hiashi-sama himself," Neji replied.

Jiraiya whistled and then asked, "Wow, that is some gift, but will she accept?"

Neji looked at the two Sannin in confusion. "Will who accept?" he asked, confused and lost in the conversation.

"What do you think, in your un-perverted opinion and then give me your perverted opinion, since I would get it anyways," Tsunade said.

"Well, I think it would be acceptable, and boy is he going to be lucky…. Lucky… lucky…" Jiraiya exclaimed while jumping around the room, childishly.

Tsunade stamped the scroll, rolled it back up and handed it to Neji. "Tell him that this is acceptable, and then tell Hiashi that he will have to wait until they are seventeen. Is that understood," Tsunade said with a gleam in her eye.

Neji just nodded, accepted the scroll and left the office, trying to get away from the crazy older shinobi.

---------------

Hinata was sitting in her room mulling over what had happened today. She had a regular spar with her father, Naruto-kun had returned, she had been intimate with him and now she had both a boyfriend and girlfriend who she would share said boyfriend with. She and Fuu hadn't sealed the deal with a kiss, but she blushed at that possibility. For some reason she liked Fuu, but not in the same way she liked Naruto and now she had more reason to like Naruto. She had accomplished a couple of her dreams, now she needed to accomplish more of them. She wanted to change the clan, but that already seemed to be happening, and her Naruto-kun was responsible for that.

She blushed as the image of her taking Naruto's erection into her mouth, almost as if she were on autopilot. Not that she really enjoyed the experience, it was somewhat pleasurable, but she would have preferred to have him let it fly or let it go inside of herself. She understood how unladylike her thoughts were, but other than admiring him and loving him, she had a perverted spot for the boy since she had reached puberty at age ten. The lectures of teacher on 'Sex-ed' had pushed her to look more closely at Naruto than she had at first. She found that she was attracted to him both physically and emotionally. He filled something deep within her.

The intimacy of today, filled that little hole, but it also left her wanting more. Being a kunoichi she knew that she would have to push that aside during missions, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted Naruto and wanted him badly. She was woken from her musings by a knock at the door. "Enter…" she said quietly, as she attempted to push the blush down from her face.

The door slid open and her father entered. "Hello Hinata. I come bearing a gift for you, happy birthday and may you enjoy it until the end of your days, my daughter," he said kindly, as he started to hand a scroll to her. He then pulled it back just before she grabbed it and said, "This gift though comes with a price though. Look over the gift and tell me if you would like this gift, if so I will tell you the price it will cost you."

She tentatively took the scroll and unrolled it. Her brow furrowed when she began to read it. It was a betrothal issuance. She scanned the document and went through all the legal clauses and got to the names. Her eyes shot wide and looked at her father. She asked, "Really?"

Hiashi nodded, but also frowned and said, "For this to work you will have to renounce your claim as heir. You will not have the 'Caged Bird seal' placed upon you, but also know this that I will require regular meetings with my grandchildren, when they come that is." He smiled, as the joy written all over his daughter's face warmed his heart.

She jumped from her bed and gave her father a bone crushing hug, "Thank you father."

Hiashi recovered from the hug and then said, "You're welcome, but also another condition is that you will be married after your seventeenth birthday and not before, so try not to have any little ones before then. Hopefully you will wait to have them, so that you can enjoy them and then the children."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this statement and blushed profusely. "What do you mean father?" she asked with a deep stutter.

Hiashi sighed and then said, "I know that you will have to share Naruto-san with his teammate, the girl with green hair. Don't push yourself to prove your love to him. He has a large enough heart to fulfill both of your needs in my opinion and you will fill in the places that he needs healing in. Take it slow and get to truly know him."

Hinata smiled warmly, nodded and said, "I will father… I will."

-------------

Naruto scowled as they entered the store. He grabbed a box and put it on the counter and he knew what was coming next. "Ah so, you've grown up. That will be five rho and please make sure that they don't break," the store clerk said to a confused Naruto. He paid, quickly put the box in his pocket and left the store. Fuu stood outside and walked quickly with him back to the apartment. Naruto looked around, closed and locked the door behind them, as they entered the apartment. A grin plastered on his face.

------------

Shizune walked into the Hokage's office and saw Jiraiya laughing lightly. "I have some news about Naruto and our new recruit, Fuu-san," she said.

"So have they done it yet?" Jiraiya asked point blank.

Shizune was a little taken aback by his forwardness, but recovered quickly and said, "Sort of, but not really. I think he will soon be having a relationship with Fuu-san."

Jiraiya slapped his knee and said enthusiastically, "About damn time."

Tsunade laughed at the blush on Shizune's face. "So explain about the examination," she asked.

"Well… Naruto-kun is rather forward, and left little to the imagination. Both are in good health, but Fuu-san has a partially torn hymen," Shizune explained.

"Partially torn… How the hell does that happen?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Partial penetration, it apparently was an accident and Naruto proceeded to show me the 'depth' of the accident," Shizune explained with a bright red face.

Tsunade and Jiraiya began to laugh hysterically. "Leave it Naruto to leave little to the imagination for his first sexual experience and his doctor," Tsunade said jovially.

"I wouldn't put it past them to finish what they started tonight," Jiraiya said happily, but then wore a look of worry upon his face.

"Don't worry, she shouldn't ovulate for a week or so," Shizune said.

"That's not it, there is more to consider. He's set to marry Hinata on or after her seventeenth birthday," Tsunade explained.

Shizune giggled and then replied, "That isn't a worry since they both said that they were dating her too."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both had their jaws on the ground. Tsunade then growled and turned to Jiraiya. "I blame this on you," she said predatorily.

"Shizune, if you'll excuse us we have some steam to work off," Jiraiya said.

"Use one of the training fields," Shizune said.

Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped out the window.

"But Tsunade-sama, you still have some paper… work…" Shizune said in a dejected tone. She then sighed in resignation, as the pair of Sannin were now out of earshot.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were both on the ground panting. The training grounds looked like their disheveled clothes, almost totally destroyed. "How about we finish this somewhere more private?" Tsunade asked, while holding out a hand and using the other hand to cover her hanging breast.

Jiraiya nodded and took her hand. Both disappeared from the field. Suddenly a head popped up from one of the bushes and revealed itself to be Anko. She looked around and then back down. "So Iruka-kun… did you hear anything?"

A hand pulled her head back down into the bushes, but "Next time we go to my place," was heard from inside the bushes.

Anko giggled, but then said, "But, doing it in public is so much more exciting."

A little later Anko stood up and pulled a disheveled Iruka to his feet. She whistled, as she looked at the carnage around the bush they had been in. "Someone sure had fun…" she said, impressed.

"And we didn't even notice it," Iruka said bashfully.

Anko smiled and pinched Iruka's face and said, "You just gave me all of your attention and I enjoyed every minute of it." She took his hand and pulled him out from the training are and asked, "Round two at your place?"

Iruka saw the gleam in her eyes and knew he was in for a long, but pleasurable night.

-------------------

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Yes Fuu is pushing the relationship with Hinata along faster than she is ready for, but there are also factors that she is dealing with. Bet you can't guess what Naruto and Fuu did with the box…

I'MNOTCRAZY1 – While it is part of the exterior, it is located in between and slightly inside the Labia majora, or outer lips on a woman. It forms a protective barrier for the Vagina along with the Labia minora, these three form the outer barrier.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue underway

Chapter 6 –

Gaara was sitting at his desk and was waiting for an envoy from Kumo to enter his office. He looked out the window and a quizzical look crossed his face. Just then a woman entered the room wearing a jounin outfit and a Kumo headband. "Greetings from Kumogakure no Sato, Kazekage-sama," she said in a pleasing tone.

He stood and turned to the woman and said, "I'm sorry for having you wait so long to see me, jounin-san, but meetings ran a little longer than I thought they would." He saw her nod her acceptance for his apology and then he said, "There is something bothering me outside, would you care to accompany me?"

She looked at him wearily, but nodded when she saw him point at something outside the window. She smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure to accompany you Kazekage-sama."

The pair headed to the stairs that led to the top of the building. "So jounin-san, what…" Gaara asked, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Yugito, Nii Yugito, Kazekage-sama," she said correcting Gaara.

"Forgive me Yugito-san, if I may?" he asked and she nodded. They began to ascend the stairs, and he asked, "So Yugito-san, what does the Raikage want from Suna?"

Yugito was taken aback by his forwardness, but didn't show it and replied, "He wanted to improve relations with both Suna and Konoha, but thought it would be easier to start with Suna."

"Very good thinking," Gaara said, as he opened the door to hear several explosions. Both looked out of the door to see a blonde wearing a black cloak with read clouds landing on the roof.

"I see I attracted your attention, jinchuuriki, but how did you figure it out?" Deidara asked happily.

"That bird isn't found here in the desert," Gaara explained.

"So what does Akatsuki want with this village?" Yugito asked.

Deidara pointed at Gaara and laughed. "His Bijuu, nothing more, nothing less," he answered happily.

Deidara jumped quickly onto his clay bird and watched the sand follow him.

"Are you just going to chase him with your sand?" Yugito asked pointedly.

"Yes, unless you have a better idea," Gaara replied.

"Give me a minute…" she said, while she watched the Akatsuki member evade the sand. She then asked, "Can we get up there with him?"

Gaara nodded and a cloud of sand formed in front of the pair. It rose to staggering heights with both of them aboard. "Is this high enough for you?" he asked.

A blue flame formed in her hand and she waited until Deidara's attention was on the sand behind him before launching it at the blonde bomber. The fire hit the bird in the leg and began to burn, it would have hit Deidara, but he noticed it at the last minute. "That isn't fair, two against one?" he said in a complaining tone. He opened his hands and threw several clay birds. They grew in size after they left the clay user's hands.

Yugito ran through several hand seals and blew several balls of fire at the birds. Half of the birds avoided the fireballs only to be consumed by the arms of sand that rose from the ground.

Deidara shook his head, as he watched this and was disappointed that he had to fight two shinobi instead of just the jinchuuriki of Suna. He continued to make bird bombs and have them taken out by the pair. This continued for about thirty minutes. The game of cat and mouse nearly took Deidara, in that he lost his arm to Gaara's sand. Yugito's fire also claimed his cloak. He sacrificed it to protect himself from a fireball.

"This ends…" Gaara declared. Suddenly Deidara noticed that he was going to be engulfed in a huge ball of sand.

Deidara created another bird and sacrificed the one he was riding to explode an exit out of the closing ball of sand. The owl he now rode was slower, but more maneuverable. He finally had setup his endgame and sent two fast dual winged birds down towards Gaara and Yugito. The birds flew right by Gaara and exploded. Deidara smiled at his victory, but it was short lived, when he noticed that both Gaara and the woman were protected by the sand casing. He smiled and said quietly, "While you're very strong Kazekage. You still lose. Boom."

Yugito sighed in relief when the sand had encased them both and protected them from the blast. She then noticed several white bugs crawling out of the sand and into the protective sphere. There was an explosion inside the sphere. Yugito fell unconscious, bleeding from the nose and ears. Gaara was looking on at the man who had disabled his ally and had hurt him. He then looked on in awe at the sight of a huge bomb ready to drop upon his village.

"You know art is a blast and you can either protect your village or yourself," Deidara explained.

Suddenly sand rushed up from the village towards the clay figure. It began to fall towards the ground. Everyone watched with bated breath, but then they all turned away at the blinding explosion. They looked up to see a huge area of the sky filled with sand that bowed in the middle. Gaara had diverted the explosion away from the village. The sand then moved towards the walls of the village and fell over the side.

Deidara looked closely at the woman and smiled broadly. "Sasori-sempai will be pleased," he said to himself. Gaara and Yugito finally fell from the sky only to be caught by Deidara and his bird.

The bird quickly flew towards the entrance of the village and landed next to his partner. "I told you not to be flashy and why did you bring the woman?" Sasori asked angrily.

"She is the Nibi container, we get a two for one deal, sempai," Deidara explained.

"Let's go, I hate to wait," Sasori said impatiently.

The pair left the village at a slow pace.

* * *

"Send a message to Konoha quickly and that we need their help," Baki yelled to one of the jounin.

The man quickly ran and got the message off to Konoha, while Kankuro recklessly headed after the Akatsuki pair.

* * *

Fuu woke in the arms of a sleeping Naruto and snuggled back into his warmth. This woke the blonde and after a gentle kiss to the neck they showered, dressed and headed to the kitchen without a word. After breakfast Fuu grabbed Naruto by the collar and turned him to face her. She kissed him deeply and said, "We need to take Hinata-chan out on a date soon, so that we can get to know her better."

Naruto blushed at the statement, which caused Fuu to have a wry grin cross her face.

"You liked what we did, didn't you?" she asked pointed. His face turned bright red and he looked down at the table without making eye contact. She gasped and then said, "Well there is more in store for you later, but you'll have to wait for it mister. We can't go and just start sleeping together and expect everyone to just accept it."

He looked at her in confusion and said, "But we already sleep together…"

Fuu blushed, but replied, "That isn't what I mean. I'm talking about us having sex, or better yet, making love on a regular basis." She raised her hand and continued, "That time was an accident, an enjoyable one, but an accident. We also didn't even finish it completely." She watched him look at her confused and she then said, "Naruto-kun, it will happen, just not today, but soon. I know you crave affection just as much as I do. So let's just be in the moment and see where it goes. Also, Hinata-chan has to figure into this at some time. She's cute and she likes you. We just have to work on her confidence around you."

He nodded, but then jumped when he felt himself being pulled into her chest in an embrace. He relaxed, since he knew this was hard for both of them. They needed each other, but were afraid of losing the closeness of the contact. "I love you Fuu-chan…" he said into her chest.

She lifted his face to hers and kissed him deeply. "And I love you Naruto-kun. Now let's go tease that teammate of ours," she said with a diabolical grin. He nodded at the suggestion. They cleaned up the table and left the apartment.

* * *

Sakura waited impatiently at the front gate of the Hokage tower. Naruto could tell that she was ready to blow her top, but asked, "Sakura, why did you wait when you just know that Kakashi-sensei will be late?"

She glared daggers at the blonde and replied, "Naruto, I've come to expect it from Kakashi-sensei, but ever since you came back with this bimbo, you've been late too."

Fuu glared at the pink haired girl and said angrily, "Look Pinkie. Why should Naruto-kun waste part of his day waiting for a perpetually late jounin?"

Sakura's anger suddenly abated and she thought for once that Naruto might have a good idea.

"Yo," Kakashi said, as he popped up from behind Sakura, which quickly found a dent in the wall and spider web cracks emanating from where his head used to be. He looked at his angry student and asked, "Where is all this anger coming from Sakura?"

"Now you notice the pent up anger and the lashing out?" Naruto asked in a dejected tone, while he and Fuu walked into the tower, leaving their teammates behind.

The pair quickly followed into the tower and up to the Hokage's office.

-------------

"So how do you think that he will like having a C-ranked protection duty mission?" Tsunade asked.

"He won't mind, so long as it isn't too boring," Naruto replied and got the attention of Tsunade and Shizune.

Both looked at the pair and noticed the maniacal grins on the both of them, but decided not to question it. "It might be boring, since it is dealing with the Fire Daimyo," Tsunade explained.

"So the guy who is sort of your boss?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of…" Tsunade began to answer, but was interrupted by a chuunin entering the room quickly.

"Hokage-sama, urgent message from Suna," the chuunin explained, as he placed the scroll on her desk.

"Gaara…" Naruto said under his breath, but Fuu noticed and took his hand into hers. He turned and smiled warmly at the girl.

Sakura looked at the pair with annoyance. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Tsunade's face turned from annoyance to fear and finally to anger. "Mission changed. The newly christened Team Kakashi along with Team Gai will be going to Suna to help rescue the Kazekage and a Kumo jounin," she explained, as she quickly wrote up a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"I'm guessing time is of the essence," Kakashi asked, only to receive a nod from Tsunade. He turned to his team and said, "Meet me at the gates in ten minutes, pack for a rough mission. That is all."

The three teen left the room quickly. Kakashi looked at Tsunade and asked, "You know that this is Akatsuki and you're still going to send us?"

Tsunade nodded, "Naruto is Gaara's friend and is more than likely the only hope we have of getting to him in time to keep them from killing him. Relations with Suna are very tight right now, so saving Gaara would be a boon for us."

"We'll do all we can," Kakashi exclaimed and then left the room.

* * *

Naruto and Fuu ran home as fast as possible. Naruto created a clone, wrote a note and handed it to the clone, only to have it intercepted by Fuu. She read the note, but then added something to the text and handed to the clone and said, "Go on, get the message to her."

The clone left quickly while the pair quickly gathered the needed supplies. Naruto then made second clone and sent it in another direction. Fuu gave him a confused glance, but Naruto just smiled and said, "Trust me." They left and were at the gates with only a couple minutes to spare. The clone arrived just as they did and handed Fuu a scroll and dispersed himself. Sakura was there soon after, followed by Kakashi.

"Gai's team will meet us in the field, so let's head off to Suna," Kakashi exclaimed. The four leapt into the trees and headed towards Suna at near full speed. Naruto and Fuu had to hold back some on speed to make sure that the team wasn't strung along.

------------------

Temari was drinking some tea at a roadside dango stand and the cup cracked. She thought, 'That is weird and a bad omen.' She then sensed several familiar chakra signatures, so quickly paid for her food. She then jumped into the trees and plotted an intercept course with the chakra signatures, since they appeared to also be headed to Suna.

* * *

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said, "Incoming, I think it's a friendly."

Kakashi nodded at the announcement and was surprised that Naruto could now sense other's chakra. He then reached out with his senses and felt a familiar chakra signature. Temari then burst into the formation near Kakashi. "Good of you to join us, Temari-san. We might need your help to get to Suna a little faster. Your brother Gaara is in trouble," he said with as much empathy as he could muster.

Temari's eyes widened and she began to speed off, but was slowed when Naruto placed his hand on her arm. He shook his head. "It will do us no good if we string ourselves along or wear out our members in an attempt to get there faster," Naruto explained.

Temari sighed and nodded, because she knew he was right. 'When did he grow a brain? And who is the girl?' she thought to herself as they continued through the forest towards the border.

---------------

The group was slowly walking though a sand storm behind a moving shelter of rock. Naruto showed signs of exhaustion, but they continued. The storm lasted for several hours, but the group was able to make it to Suna in record time. They were soon informed that Kankuro was in the hospital and needed immediate medical assistance, because he was poisoned.

Sakura impressed the local doctors, her team and a couple of elder by being able to identify and treat the heavy metal poison that afflicted Kankuro. The Suna elders that were watching had come out of retirement to watch this procedure, but one of them, Chiyo, decided to attack Kakashi because he looked like his father, Konoha's White Fang. The tension was quickly dissipated when her brother told her that Kakashi wasn't the 'White Fang', Kakashi's father, so she faked senility to get excused from getting into any trouble. Fuu just rolled her eyes at the whole affair. She was duly impressed with Sakura's medical skills and ability to direct other medical personnel.

After the anti-venom for the poison was made and delivered to Kankuro. He gave Kakashi a piece of Sasori's cloak to track Sasori by, the team with the addition of Chiyo headed after Gaara and Yugito. Temari was ordered with a couple other teams to patrol the border.

---------------

"You know we might not have enough time to do both Jinchuuriki?" Deidara asked.

"It will not matter, Itachi and Kisame give me thirty percent of your chakra to help run interference with the Konoha team," a man with concentric rings in his eyes said authoritatively.

Itachi just nodded in response and Kisame grinned at the request.

------------------

Naruto stopped suddenly, turned to the trees and said, "Come out I know that you're there."

Itachi walked out of the trees and into the clearing. "You've improved Naruto-kun, but you're too late," Itachi said without any feelings.

Itachi was suddenly pulled down into the ground, up to his neck. "Now tell us where Gaara is," Naruto said angrily.

"Why should I do that?" Itachi asked.

"Because he asked you nicely," Fuu said sarcastically, but was wearing an outfit that looked like it was from the Aburame clan. Gray full overcoat, with hood, sunglasses and all.

"Another prankster Kakashi? And an Aburame no less?" Itachi asked.

"Being around Naruto enough brings out the prankster in all of us," Kakashi said jokingly.

Naruto stepped back several steps and said, "Itachi, tell me now!" He formed a Rasengan and then pushed into thin air. Fuu ordered her insects on Naruto reverse some of the chakra flow in him. Naruto's technique lost cohesion and he then grabbed his head. "Enough! I know I promised you Sakura, but I can't force him to do what he doesn't want to do! He almost killed me when I tried to bring him back… I know… He… but… damn it! Will you get out of my head?!"

Itachi had pulled himself out of the ground and began to walk towards Naruto only to find Kakashi in his way. "You will give him over, Kakashi. He is under my genjutsu and there is no escape," Itachi explained.

"I won't let you have him," Kakashi said boldly.

"You are now in my genjutsu, Kakashi," Itachi said, only to be hit on the side by two Naruto using a Rasengan a meter in diameter. After the dust cleared Itachi smiled warmly and said, "You've grown strong, Naruto-kun." His body suddenly changed from being Itachi to someone else.

Naruto looked at the body and asked, "Who's that?"

"That is Yura, a man who was missing in Suna when we left," Chiyo replied.

------------

Itachi came out of his trance and said, "Leader, we may have a problem. The Kyuubi contain has beaten my clone."

"I thought you were good Itachi," Deidara exclaimed happily.

"He was able to beat me at a third of my strength, nothing more," Itachi explained.

"So did fishcakes there fail also?" Deidara asked angrily.

"He is not done yet with his fight with the other Konoha team," Itachi explained.

"They will be here in a few moments. They appear to have an Aburame, this doesn't bode well for the extraction of either of the two hosts," Zetsu said to the group.

Suddenly the walls began to shake. "Someone's knocking on the door. Are you going to answer it?" Kisame asked jokingly.

"It will take them a while to get through. We should be able to finish with the Ichibi and take the Nibi container while they recover his body," Pain said.

* * *

"Found all the markers Naruto-kun. Insects are assembling to destroy the tags. Just let me know when we are going to destroy all the tags," Fuu said the group.

Kakashi jumped up to the barrier tag and said, "Alright, Fuu, Sakura, I'm almost ready. Naruto you get Gaara?"

Naruto flowed out of the ground holding a female dressed in a jounin outfit and shook his head. "No, they are extracting now. We need to hurry or we will lose Gaara," he explained. He then created a clone and handed him the woman. The clone jumped off.

"Well you heard the man. Go!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he pulled off the seal. Elsewhere Fuu's insects destroyed the tags at the same time. "Manji entrance," he exclaimed when he jumped down beside Naruto on the right side of the stone blocked entrance. Sakura charged the rock, while Fuu and Chiyo took up the left side. Sakura pounded the rock and it began to disintegrate.

-----------------

"We need another twenty minutes to finish. Stop them Sasori and Deidara," Pain exclaimed, as the stone door collapsed.

A dozen shuriken hit the statue only explode a second later. The group of images began to fade, but also the statue began to shake and crack. "You fool defend the statue!" Pain ordered.

"He at least knows what art is," Deidara replied, as he put his hands in his pouches on his hips.

A dozen more shuriken turned into hundreds and Naruto shouted, "Shadow shuriken technique!" Those shuriken exploded on the statue continuing the cracks and stopping the blue sphere that surrounded Gaara. An eye on the statue exploded and red chakra darted directly towards Gaara. Naruto jumped and caught Gaara, turned and ran out of the cave.

"You've forced me to wait longer to accomplish our goals and I hate to wait," Sasori said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto was again standing next to Kakashi and stuck out his tongue. He then pulled out some kunai with tags on them and threw them at the ceiling of the cave and at the statue. He then exclaimed, "Shadow kunai technique!" The kunai increased in numbers from a dozen to thousands. Naruto turned to the others and said, "Let's get out of here… now."

The four left the cave just as the tags exploded and caused a serious cave in. Kakashi looked at Naruto with worry in his eyes. "I think you went a little overboard there Naruto," Kakashi explained, as he looked at the cloud of dust and smoke rising from the remains of the cave.

"Complain later, we have another problem," Naruto said, while he continued to look at the cave. He saw a very injured Deidara and a young man with red hair climbing out of the rubble.

"Yeah that would be a problem," Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Fuu shook their heads and he said, "No they are the least of our problems." No sooner did he say that then the ground exploded and both steam and red chakra began to coalesce into a giant animal shape. "That is what I'm talking about. They must have captured one of the Bijuu and stored it in that statue," he explained.

"I think we should begin a retreat and watch. Let them handle this one," Kakashi explained.

The five shinobi backed away from the area, as the mist began to have explosions inside of it. "Back you stupid beast!" Deidara exclaimed.

The beast finally coalesced into a shape, a giant horse like creature with a weird head and five tails. It raised its head and let out a moaning screech. It then turned to the two Akatsuki members and glared at them. A group of about a hundred figures appeared near the man with red hair, but were quickly brushed away with a swipe of the Bijuu's tail. And explosion knocked the beast's head to the side. It turned to the blonde bomber and blew a cloud at the man. He screamed at that point and then yelled, "I will get even with you. The group watched, as Deidara pulled a thread from over his heart and revealed a mouth. "I'm going to blow you up and everything for kilometers around, you stupid animal."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other and then grabbed an arm of at least one female and began to run at high speeds away from the area. Naruto had grabbed Fuu's hand, while Kakashi grabbed Chiyo and Sakura's hand. They got to what they figured would be a safe distance and Naruto built a rock wall with wood bracings inside of it. He nearly passed out when he completed the small shelter. Suddenly everything went silent and then there was a blinding flash, followed several seconds later by the sound of a huge explosion. Kakashi watched in awe, as trees were flying past the shelter and continued at great speeds, due to the wind and compression. He wondered why the shelter was holding up, but then looked at Naruto to see him roll his eyes into the back of his head and pass out. He also noticed Fuu sweating profusely from using her own chakra to sure up the shelter.

A few minutes after the storm died down Gai, his team and Pakun showed up. "Gai, I need you and your team to go check on the center of the explosion and make sure that Deidara, the mad bomber of Iwa and Sasori of the Red sands are both dead. Also watch out for the Gobi. It was released and may still be in the area," Kakashi explained.

The team left, but came back a few minutes later. "Kakashi, my rival. We found piece of puppets all over the place and this," Gai explained. He then presented Kakashi with a bleeding canister.

"That would be Sasori," Chiyo explained, but then Naruto sat up.

"For defeating me I will give the boy a gift. I am to meet my contact with Orochimaru in ten days at the Tenchi bridge…" Naruto explained in a voice that wasn't his own. He then fell back to the ground unconscious.

A couple of clones appeared next to the shelter. They appeared very pale, but were carrying a body each. "Take them…" a clone said, as they passed off Gaara and Yugito to Lee and Tenten respectively before disappearing in clouds of smoke.

Kakashi smiled warmly at Naruto and watched as Fuu curled up next to the boy and passed out herself. Sakura growled low at the sight, but didn't do anything to disturb the sleeping pair.

"They saved us all," Kakashi said. He then turned to Sakura and said, "Check out the Kazekage and the Kumo shinobi."

"Hai," Sakura replied. She then examined the two and several minutes later said, "Both are suffering from chakra exhaustion and concussions, Gaara more so than the Kumo shinobi. We should get them back to Suna as soon as possible." She then turned back to the sleeping pair and said, "Now for the pervert and his mistress."

She began to walk towards the pair only to be stopped by a wall of insects.

"Sakura, I would leave them for now. We need to get back to Suna, so that all of them can be treated," Kakashi explained.

-------------------

Naruto woke up feeling the warm wind blowing on his face. He opened his eyes to see a white robe and flowing brown hair. The movement notified Neji that Naruto was now at least conscious. "Sleep well?" Neji asked happily.

"So how did it turn out, Neji?" Naruto asked, but his voice also crackled with dryness.

"Rest my brother, you saved the day and rescued them, but I think you could have done so with less damage to the surrounding area," Neji said in a joking tone.

Kakashi laughed, since he saw the blush on Naruto's face. "So Naruto, do you have any explosive notes left?" he asked jokingly. Naruto could only nod as the group continued across the desert.

They soon came within sight of Suna with the sun at their backs. They saw the assembled crowd and heard the cheers as they approached. They finally arrived outside of the village and were greeted as heroes.

--------------

Naruto looked across the room at the red head who had been sleeping for several hours now. He chuckled at the discussion that was going on behind the curtain between the Kumo shinobi, who he now knew was named Nii Yugito, and Fuu. He leaned back against the wall, but then noticed a bug on his nose. It then flew off and the curtains were suddenly pulled aside. Fuu let out a squeal and jumped at Naruto. Naruto blushed at the closeness, but simply enjoyed it. His face turned bright red when Fuu lifted her gown to show that she wasn't wearing anything under her gown. "Want a quickie?" She asked slyly.

He then saw a blonde woman round the curtains slowly and sit on the bed with a smile on her face, also wearing a hospital gown. He was afraid that this woman would get angry at his and Fuu's interaction. She then bowed deeply at the two. "You have my greatest thanks for saving me Naruto-sama, and Fuu-chan," she said honestly. She then sat up and smirked and said, "If you want a quickie from me also as thanks, I wouldn't mind."

Naruto's mind went blank and he passed out. Fuu turned to Yugito, smiled and said, "You owe me five hundred Ryo."

Yugito smirked and stood up. "I don't have it on me right now, but will this do for now?" she asked and then pulled off her gown and revealed her toned, naked body.

Naruto woke up just in time to see Yugito pull off her gown and reached to the side and grabbed his camera. To his surprise Yugito posed for him. She then put her gown back on and said seductively, "You can keep those, but also give a copy of them to Kazekage-sama."

Naruto smiled warmly and nodded. His face was soon enveloped in a kiss, as Fuu then straddled him. The kiss became more passionate, until they heard someone clear their throats. Both turned and looked towards the entrance of the room to see Sakura angrily tapping her foot. They then turned when they heard Yugito and Gaara say in unison, "Hey why did you stop them? We were enjoying the scene."

Sakura jaw hit the floor, but soon her anger came back and she stomped towards the pair. "Naruto!" she angrily exclaimed.

Sakura stopped immediately when she heard a cold, but level voice. "You will stop Sakura-san," Gaara said.

Sakura chuckled nervously at Gaara, but then said, "Well… you see… Naruto is a baka and they shouldn't do things like that in a hospital."

"This is a Suna hospital and I think they should do whatever they feel like doing," Gaara said.

"But that isn't sanitary!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It is how babies are made," Yugito explained.

"But… but…" Sakura replied incoherently.

"I also think they make a good couple," Yugito said with a wry grin.

"But Hinata-san back home likes him and it would break her heart," Sakura tried to explain.

"A guy like that? I would share," Yugito said with a grin. She also noticed the blush on Naruto's face and the small smile on Gaara's face. She then continued, "I would even say that the Kazekage is handsome."

She then walked over to Gaara and kissed him squarely on the lips. Sakura turned pale and her jaw dropped yet again. While in she was in shock she missed the unsaid discussion between all those in hospital gowns. Gaara sat up and then Yugito straddled him. Both women began to grind against their respective males and began to moan. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes at what she was seeing. The women began to say 'Yes' in between the moans. The woman appeared to shudder and then collapse on their respective male. This all happened in a matter of a couple minutes. Sakura began to wobble and then fell backwards into the hallway.

Fuu grinned evilly at their little inside joke, but also was sweating and a little flustered. "Naruto-kun, we get home, we have some fun. I need a release, you got one from Hinata and I, so you owe me one," she said quietly into his ear.

He smiled warmly and replied back into her ear, "Believe it." He then kissed her passionately. She began to grind herself against him and moan into the kiss.

Yugito blushed at the blonde and green haired pair. She turned to Gaara and asked, "You think we could be like that?"

"I'm still a little new at this emotion thing. Naruto is my friend and guide, but if he can do it then so can I," Gaara exclaimed with a little emotion.

Yugito then kissed him, she pulled away and then said, "You have a little to learn, but if you're willing I can teach you."

"That would be nice, but let me get rid of a pest first," Gaara said, as he raised his hand and sand enveloped Sakura and carried her out the door and into the hallway. She smiled and they began kissing yet again.

Sakura woke up and found that she was covered in sand. She then heard sounds that shouldn't be coming from a hospital room and ran towards the doorway, only to run into a quickly forming wall of sand. She fell on her butt after hitting this makeshift door. Growing angry she cocked back her fist and hit the sand door. It exploded inwards. She walked into the room to find Naruto and Fuu in their gowns, in the same bed, groggily waking up. She turned to find Yugito and Gaara without her gowns, under the covers.

Gaara glared at Sakura and asked, "Are you trying to interrupt Suna international relations?"

Yugito smirked and said, "And he's trying to keep up the Suna end, but you keep on interrupting our intercourse."

Naruto smirked and pulled Fuu close. They both closed their eyes, but suddenly opened them when they heard Sakura scream. Naruto looked sternly at Sakura and said, "Sakura don't! Gaara is the Kazekage and should be allowed to deal with Kumo how he wants."

"But Naruto…" Sakura replied in a downtrodden tone. She then saw the smile on Fuu's face and ground her teeth. She then growled and said, "Naruto! I'm going to tell Tsunade-sama about this!"

Fuu stuck out her tongue and said, "Go ahead. Tell Hinata-chan too while you're at it."

Sakura was again floored by this green haired girl. "I… I… I will, bitch," she exclaimed.

"Sorry not in heat until next week and yes I checked," Fuu said teasingly.

Sakura, flustered, turned and left the room.

Naruto whispered into Fuu's ear when they heard grunts and moans coming from the other bed, "Guess things are going well for Gaara."

"If I wasn't going to be fertile in a few days I would say we do the same as them, but we can just snuggle," she said happily.

----------------

The two Konoha teams stood outside the walls of Suna with Yugito, Gaara and his siblings, with most of the village on the walls. "Well I'll see you, Gaara," Naruto said sadly.

Naruto felt his hand being pulled up to join with Gaara's extended hand. Gaara smiled warmly at Naruto and said, "I thank you, my friend."

He smiled, closed his eyes and shook Gaara's hand. He was suddenly enveloped in a hug and a strong kiss. He opened his eyes in surprise to see the face of Yugito pulling away from him. He looked at her questioningly, while she said, "That was for saving me and Gaara-kun. Also know that Kumo owes you Uzumaki Naruto for saving me the container of Nibi and I will repay you somehow." She then blushed and said, "But sex is out of the question. My new boyfriend wouldn't approve."

Fuu smiled and said, "He already has enough women to deal with right now and wouldn't want to interfere with the Kazekage's negotiations." Both girls giggled at the statement, but Sakura just glared at the girls. The teams waved goodbye and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Omake:

Naruto woke to the sight of lime green hair in his face. He was enjoying the embrace and didn't want it to end. They had cuddled last night and didn't go any further. Both Naruto and Fuu wanted to enjoy the moment, since they would be joined by Hinata eventually, or at least that was the plan. Fuu's breathing changed and he smiled. "I can tell you're awake, Naruto-kun. Your breathing has changed," she explained.

He just nodded into the back of her head and enjoyed the sensation of his face running through her hair.

"You know that thing poking my back? I might think that you have something on your mind, Naruto-kun," she said seductively.

She turned to see him smiling warmly at her and he replied, "And if I do?"

She smirked at this and said, "Well we can't do anything about it right now. We have to go and get some missions. We also will have to talk to Hinata and discuss how this relationship is going and take her out on a date."

He just nodded and kissed her. He then hugged her and then rolled over, getting out of bed. A smirk crossed his face, he then dropped his boxer and said, "Race you to the shower."

Fuu began to laugh hysterically. She threw the sheets off of herself and dropped her panties. "If you really want to go through the same thing we did yesterday…" she said seductively. She was then off like a flash passing the blonde.

He walked to the bathroom to find her sitting on the floor waiting for him. "So get down here," she said enthusiastically.

(Lemon start)…

"But wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?" he asked.

She appeared to think for a minute, but then stood and pushed him against the wall and said, "This was your idea, so take responsibility."

He looked at her in confusion, until she wrapped a leg behind him. "You really want to go through with it?" he asked impatiently.

"If it is what you want to do, then yes," she replied strongly.

He turned his face to the side and wore a dejected look. "I… I don't know… If we do it, then wouldn't we be excluding Hinata from our plans? If that is what we actually want to do," he said sadly.

She turned his face back to hers and said, "Our relationship has been going on for more than six months and either Hinata will find a way to fit in or she will move on. I know you are interested in her, and from what I feel. You're almost 'in' to me." A grin crossed her face and she lightly jumped up on to Naruto. She kissed him passionately and slid down onto him. She gasped in pain and pleasure when he passed her hymen. She stopped kissing him and said, "Now, there is no going back, lover."

She began to grind against him and he responded, by pumping up into her. This continued for about fifteen minutes, before he released and she followed a few seconds after. He stood there with her against the wall his head resting on her chest, both covered in sweat.

"Now do you feel better, Naruto-kun?" she asked, while running her hands through his hair.

"But what about you getting pregnant?" he asked.

"Even with your guest, it will only be a problem in a few days," she explained.

(End Lemon)…

----------------

Fuu awoke to a familiar sensation between her legs. She felt it moving back and forth between her legs, but still in the space between the legs and not in her. She then heard Naruto talking in his sleep. "Oh Fuu-chan…" he exclaimed. She then felt a warm liquid in between her legs.

She grinned deviously and slid out from Naruto's embrace. She knew what had happed and while pleased in some ways, she was also kind of annoyed at her boyfriend. He had dreamt of them making love, but in actuality all he did was leave her unsatisfied and that wouldn't do. She stripped the covers and said quietly, "If you can have fun… than so can I…"

(Real lemon)…

She rolled him on to his back and saw him still standing at full mast. She slid down on him and felt herself wrap around him and butt up against her hymen. She bit her lip and pushed down gently. It didn't hurt like she had feared. She then began to slide herself up and down on him. Still unconscious, Naruto raised his hands to her hips and began to have her shift back and forth. She felt exhilaration at the feeling of him in her. Her rhythm increased and so did her feeling of fulfillment. She could no longer breathe regularly and it came in sputtered breaths. She then felt hands gently cup her breasts and move their way up to her shoulders. She looked down to see open blue eyes smiling warmly up at her. This burst the dam for her and felt spasms and tingling sensations go through out her body. She continued to move her hips, but her rhythm seemed off, but she didn't care, since she was in heaven.

Naruto had woken soon after she had mounted him, but couldn't believe that the first time was only a dream and now Fuu was actually being intimate with him in their bed. The sensation was even better than in the dream. He noticed her breathing and rhythm change, so he tried to redirect her attention back to him, but then found out that she was in the thralls of an orgasm and felt her clamp down upon him and at the same time drive him over the edge. They both felt his release.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She then laid her head down on his chest. "You know this is your fault, Naruto-kun?" she said in a teasing tone, while she rubbed his sweaty chest.

"My fault or not… it was great. I love you Fuu-chan, but where does this put us with Hinata-chan?" he asked worriedly.

She shifted her hips a little to get a little more comfortable, only to feel Naruto release again. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes and asked, "Not done yet? You want some more?"

She felt him harden again and gently thrust into her. She kissed him gently and said, "Guess that answers that question." She sat up and began to slowly rock back and forth on him. She then continued, "As for Hinata-chan… she can either accept what is going on or not. If she does then I want her to be with you, since I know both of us could use the added company. By the way, when are you going to teach me that… oh… shadow clone tech… oh… nique?"

"After team practice," Naruto explained. They continued to enjoy each other's company for another hour.

(End lemon)…

After the second love making session they both decided it was time to take a shower and get ready for the day.

----------------

A/N: I do have to apologize for the brevity of the fight for Gaara and Yugito, but I didn't want to redo cannon with just some more frills. First it was a bad match for both of them to go against Deidara. Also compression explosion in a confined space should have killed both of them, but being jinchuuriki they survived, but were hurt badly. Sure Yugito might know some lighting jutsu, but I didn't want to cover that possible aspect and I figured she would use her fire ability instead.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So have a happy, yuck, earth day. I'll instead try to enjoy my birthday.

Answer to your question on the box, no it wasn't condoms.


	7. Chapter 7 Wasn't one encounter enough…

Chapter 7 – Wasn't one encounter enough…

Yugito waited until the Konoha teams had crested one of the far dunes before she began to crack. She began to laugh nearly uncontrollably. Gaara looked at the woman, while a smirk crossed his face. "We did get Sakura-san rather well didn't we?" he asked. He then smirked and said, "Naruto would be proud."

Yugito finally got herself under control after a few minutes and said, "Yeah, while we shared a bed naked, she even believes that we had sex. The kissing was fun, but I'm not ready for a relationship especially with a Kage, just yet. Now back to negotiations and yes I know that I might be in the contract as a possible political marriage, but for now let's discuss the other points."

With a nod Gaara led the assembled mass back into Suna and then spent a long day with Yugito in negotiations.

Naruto and Fuu were smiling at each other, until Naruto's face went pale. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Fuu asked.

"I feel a couple of chakra sources heading this way," Naruto said.

Kakashi let his senses extend out and he then said, "I agree. Let's check it out."

The eight nodded agreement and headed in that direction.

Neji spoke up and said, "I see two people in cloaks with… clouds… Akatsuki."

"Great we get one group finished off and now we have another," Naruto said sarcastically, while Fuu was putting on her Aburame disguise. This caused several eyebrows to rise, and Naruto to ask, "What, her abilities are like theirs, but it also keeps her identity secret. They all know me so why hide?"

Neji had just deactivated his Byakugan and said, "I concur."

"Well there is no cave to drop on them and we really don't have any back up. What do you think Gai?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto interrupted when he said, "I've already sent a clone to let Gaara and Yugito-san, so that they will know about this."

"Uzumaki-dono, why have you returned?" the guard asked.

"I'm a clone and tell Gaara more Akatsuki are on the way, we might need backup to deal with them," the Naruto clone explained.

"Very well," he replied and then turned to another guard. He then said, "Let Kazekage-sama know we have more trouble." The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"But I'm not ready for marriage, and the reason we have political marriages are to insure that the agreements won't be broken within a generation," Gaara explained.

"I understand that Kazekage-sama, but…" Yugito said in her attempt to counter his point, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm in an important meeting. What is it?" Gaara asked sternly.

The door opened and chuunin entered, bowed and said, "Uzumaki-sama sent a clone to tell us that some more Akatsuki have arrived. They are asking for backup," the man explained.

Gaara shared a look with Yugito, as both got out of their seats and headed to the door.

Fuu gasped at the sight of one of the members of Akatsuki. Naruto noticed her turning pale, while she stuttered out, "That… that can't be… that is… Kakuzu… he can't still be alive… he fought your first Hokage…"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "How could he be that person and how could he be alive?" Sakura asked.

The teams looked to Fuu for an answer, but she began to back away and stumble back down the dune. Naruto quickly caught up with her and held her close. "What's wrong Fuu-chan?"

He saw the fear in her eyes and could feel her shaking. "He is experimented with forbidden techniques to live longer. One was to take the heart of another to live, but he left after killing several of our shinobi. He hasn't been seen since," she explained.

Naruto growled and then created several clones. "You know what to do," he said angrily. The ten clones took off in different directions.

"Hey, Tweedledee and Tweedledum," Naruto yelled, as he crested a dune.

"If it isn't the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tail… We could just get you and piss of Itachi," Hidan said happily.

"Don't underestimate him or you might die, Hidan," Kakuzu explained.

Naruto wore a look of surprise and asked, "You're not Hidan, of the Hotsprings village, are you? And servant of the idiot, so called god, Jashin, are you?"

Hidan wore a look of anger on his face. He charged Naruto with a grin on his face. "You dare insult the great god Jashin?" Hindan asked almost happily.

"Don't go into a fight too quickly you idiot, you'll die," Kakuzu said in an annoyed tone.

"We're both immortal, we can't die," Hidan sang happily.

Naruto jumped back over the dune, just as Hidan crossed the crest of the dune and said quietly, "Boom…"

Hidan wore a look of confusion until the dune below him erupted in an explosion of sand. Hidan flew back past Kakuzu, who just shook his head. "I told you to be careful, but you didn't listen. Foxes are known for their trickery," he explained to the smoking Hidan behind him.

"I don't care if the leader gets mad at me… I'm… going… to kill him!" Hidan exclaimed, while he readjusted his dislocated joints and then stood up.

"I thought you guys wanted me alive!" Naruto yelled from behind the pair. He then smiled, waved and said a word that put fear into both men, "Boom!"

Both men looked around them to see hundreds of kunai with explosive tags around them explode.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and sweat dropped. "Don't you think you're going a little overboard with explosive tags?" he asked Naruto, as the boy cradled the lime haired girl on their team.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, they are easy to make and they are cheap, so I use them to help out with taking care of those people I figure are above my level."

Everyone looked at Naruto, dumbfounded by his explanation. He then continued, "With Shadow clones and them to softening up the enemy, I use less chakra and can more easily beat an enemy." A look of surprise came over his face. He then said, "Dang. This is going to be longer than I thought. That guy, Kakuzu, took out three of my clones. Fighting him close range is out of the question. He seems hurt, but not that bad. Neji can you give me an examination of him?"

Neji nodded and said, "Byakugan." A moment later, he gasped and said, "That man had five hearts inside of his body. Also he seems to be made of a weird string material that also seems to be a part of him. He is stitched together like an experiment. Three of the hearts seem to no longer be functioning."

Naruto nodded and looked around. He then pointed at Hidan and said, "I would avoid any follower of Jashin. They use the blood of others to transfer damage from themselves to the other person, like a transfer."

"How do you know that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"You think that I was doing nothing on the training mission with Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, but then continued, "We went to the land of Hot Springs and found a weird religion of death. Those who had done as much as they could to destroy it kept meticulous records on it. I found it interesting in a morbid way. The followers would link themselves with their target, by tasting the victim's blood. Do not and I repeat, do not allow him to get any of your blood."

"That would appear to be a prudent decision," Gaara said, much to the surprise of the two teams. He then asked, "Would you like some help?"

"I don't know, but we have to worry about both of them. Fuu-chan is worried about Kakuzu," Naruto explained.

"Then I will take care of Hidan since he can't touch anybody. He will not touch me," Gaara said authoritatively.

"I'll help you take on this Kakuzu person," Yugito said happily.

"You little shit, that hurt!" Hidan said. He finally stood and then threw his scythe at the blonde, who popped in a cloud of smoke. Hidan growled at the other blondes and asked, "Which one is the real one, so that I can give you as a sacrifice to the great god Jashin?"

"Well, it's not me, but I'm glad you didn't move too far. Bye, bye, dead guy," a clone said happily, as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hidan growled, but failed to notice that sand had wrapped around his legs. He finally noticed when he saw a red head step in front of him. "I'm honored that the Ichibi jinchuuriki has graced us with your presence, but you will also fall to Jashin."

Gaara lifted his arm and smirked, while saying, "I think not." He then closed his hand into a fist and said, "Sand burial… Sand Coffin. For a man like you, Rain of blood."

Gaara could swear that he heard a sarcastic laugh and the idiot saying that 'he couldn't die.' The sand compacted and twisted in such a way that it turned red and then began to grind against itself, throwing off blood in a small area around the sand that was swirling, where Hindan had been standing.

"I told him that if he wasn't careful he would die," Kakuzu said without emotion.

"Your turn, mummy," Naruto said, as he charged the ancient shinobi from Taki.

"A frontal assault will not work against me," Kakuzu said confidently.

The Rasengan failed, as Kakuzu's arm was through Naruto, but he couldn't understand why the boy was smiling, until the boy said a simple word, "Boom."

The explosion rocked the area and sent sand flying from the epicenter. Kakuzu staggered, but appeared to have taken no damage from the explosion. "That was inventive gaki, but I can take both of you jinchuuriki by myself," he explained.

"Static bolt," Yugito said, as she pointed her hand at Kakuzu. The man doubled over in pain, but stood up shakily.

"So it is actually three on one?" Kakuzu asked, while blood seeped from the hole in his chest and out of his mouth.

"No, it's four on one," Fuu, exclaimed in her three tail form. She was above him and slammed her fist into the man leaving a crater that went down thirty feet, all the way down to the bedrock, leaving a large spider web crack in it. She then exclaimed, "Earth Spikes." Suddenly a spire of earth came up through Kakuzu and then spikes came out of the man in several locations.

"So there you are…" Kakuzu said and then coughed up blood. He then continued, "I give you credit for besting me, little Fuu-chan, my great-granddaughter. I'm proud that you are safe, but also sorry that you couldn't become part of the greater plan…" The man finally stopped breathing and sagged on the stone pyre that was his death.

Naruto grabbed Fuu and took her into his arms, where she wept. He then turned to Gaara and Yugito and said, "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, since you are my friend, Naruto," Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"You take good care of her, cutie. I expect great things from you Blondie," Yugito said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled at the other blonde and said, "I will… I will."

Gaara, Yugito and several Suna jounin headed back to Suna after bidding farewell to Konoha shinobi. The teams headed back to Konoha at a reasonable pace. The travel was somewhat quiet most of the way home. Sakura would growl and Fuu would stick out her tongue at her in retaliation for the growl. Naruto noticed an occasional tear from the pink haired girl.

When they got to the gates they were ushered straight into the Hokage's office rather quickly. Tsunade, Shizune, Homura, and Koharu were all in the office.

Koharu scowled at the team, but specifically at Naruto. "So our alliance with Suna is still good?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Luckily Naruto-baka didn't screw it up, but yes it should be fine," Sakura replied, her voice laced with venom.

Tsunade noticed the friction between the two team members and asked, "Did something happen?"

Sakura growled, pointed at Fuu and said angrily, "Yeah, that bitch tried to screw Naruto at every opportunity."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, while Shizune blushed and the elders scowled. Homura turned to Tsunade and said, "I know he is the apprentice of Jiraiya-chan, but he should not be fraternizing with team members on a mission." The man blushed, but continued, "After the mission is over, it is his own business."

Fuu stepped forward and angrily replied, "Naruto-kun did nothing wrong, so what that we had a little fun while recuperating in the hospital." She turned to Kakashi and asked, "Did the hospital complain about us as patients?"

Kakashi smiled warmly and replied, "There was one complaint that had to do with you guys, but it was a complaint about Sakura bothering people about what you were doing in the room with the Kazekage present. Gaara told me himself that he didn't care and that there were no problems. So, basically no, there were no complaints about you two." He then turned to Sakura and said, "Your teammates are allowed to do what they want on their own time. So far as a relationship, that is between Naruto and Fuu, unless you want to get involved with them."

Sakura made a 'humph' sound before she said, "Master, we also have information about a contact that Sasori had within Orochimaru's organization, they were supposed to meet him in seven days at the Tenchi bridge in River country."

Tsunade glared at her apprentice, but said, "I will take this information under consideration and do what we need to do. Now on to the mission report."

The next hour was filled with an explanation of how the mission went. Tsunade was surprised somewhat that Naruto was getting so used to using explosive tags. She also was worried about the release of Gobi and what it might do to the countryside. She was also disturbed by there being two teams of Akatsuki that had gone to Suna, but that also meant less Akatsuki to deal with later on.

Homura chuckled lightly at the excessive use of explosive tags, but Koharu seemed livid and even said, "You could have hurt your teammates or Kazekage-dono with your little techno light show and flagrant use of explosive notes."

Naruto began to seethe, but held his tongue. Fuu and Tsunade watched this and were impressed with Naruto's not retaliating.

Homura then smirked and said, "While releasing the Gobi was bad. It is better that we were able to save the Kazekage and the Kumo jinchuuriki. This is a political boon for us. Now young lady, I would like to try to persuade you to not fraternize on missions."

"Unthinkable! You will cease your relations with Uzumaki Naruto and submit yourself to assignment to another team," Koharu said angrily. She smiled in a way that caused Naruto and Fuu to shudder and she continued, "We already have a new teammate for your team and he should be a good fit."

Naruto walked up to the woman and laughed in her face. "Ha! Like I would accept a new teammate, I like the ones I have now, so go take a flying leap and don't let your old bones break when you land," Naruto said angrily.

"You will control your temper boy or you will be confined to the village for your own safety," Koharu said to the genin authoritatively.

Naruto gave a sidelong glance at Tsunade who only shrugged, but then he said, "Shut it you old prune. You may be on the advisory council, but you don't give me orders, she does." He then pointed at Tsunade who just smirked at Naruto's acknowledgement of her authority. He then continued, "So if you have an order, send it through the proper channels and leave me out of your little games. Are we done, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade blinked at what Naruto had just done. He had just given her, her proper title, but did it in such a way as to annoy her advisors. "You are now dismiss, Team Kakashi. I'm going to take the mission to capture the spy for Akatsuki under advisement and I will get back to you."

Naruto, Fu and Kakashi left the room with Naruto less than pleased. Fuu sensing his displeasure guided him off to find Hinata. They finally found a person leaning against a tree and Naruto perked up. "You know, Shino… If you change your look people who haven't been around in a long time they won't recognize you and tell your mother thanks for the spare clothes. They helped Fuu-chan out," Naruto explained.

"I am glad you recognized me, Naruto. My mother said that you stopped by and borrowed some clothes for a friend who was also bug user. Is this that person?" Shino asked.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Fuu-chan, this is Aburame Shino of the Aburame clan. Shino, this is Fuu-chan, formerly of Taki and now part of my team."

Shino nodded his head when a couple of bugs landed on his cowl and he looked at them curiously. "They are not the same insects as my clan. How did you come about having them?" he asked.

She moved to his side and whispered into his ear, "I hold the Shichibi, a beetle in its own right. I have had a natural affinity towards insects and as such some have mutated and began to live with me and within me. I can talk to them like I can speak with yours."

A raised eyebrow was all she could see from the information she had given him, but then he asked, "It is an honor to meet you Fuu-san. I would like to invite you to our clan compound, if it is alright with you Naruto. You are of course invited to come along if you like, but I am waiting for my teammate to go on a mission. They should be along shortly."

Naruto turned just as a large dog and a passenger landed. "Hey dog-face!" he exclaimed.

The male on the dog looked confused at Naruto, but then it registered who it was. "Naruto? Is that you?" Kiba asked confused.

"So you got big Akamaru?" Naruto asked and was rewarded with a deep bark. He smiled, but then noticed the look on Kiba's face.

"Down boy," Fuu said authoritatively.

Naruto looked confused until he was tackled from behind, with a scream of, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto rolled forward and turned just, so that his attacker was now on top of him.

Hinata blushed profusely at the position she was in now. She was straddling Naruto, but with clothes on. "Naruto-kun, I would love to play, but we have a mission to go on. We should be back within a week," she explained.

"Dang, Fuu-chan and I wanted to go out," Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

Hinata leaned down and kissed him gently, turning bright red while doing this, but then whispered, "We can make it up when I get back. If you're not on a mission…" She stood and helped him to his feet, while she said, "My father has approved of it. We can discuss it later, Naruto-kun, Fuu-chan."

Shino shook his head, while Kiba stood there with his mouth agape. Kiba was almost left behind when the three other members of Team Kurenai headed to meet their jounin sensei. Kiba finally got a hold of his senses and hurried off to catch his teammates.

Naruto turned serious and looked at Fuu. "You know we might meet up with teme on this new mission. Also I'm worried about who they might want to put on our team…" Naruto said, while thinking out loud.

Fuu sighed heavily and then replied, "I know, Naruto-kun, but we will deal with it as best as we can." She gave him a light kiss and they headed off.

Naruto and Fuu found themselves standing in front of the Chuunin exam committee's door, when Shikamaru left the building. "Hey Shika… I'm going to be allowed to enter the Chuunin exams again," Naruto explained.

"Great, now my life has become more troublesome. So she finally wants you to try to become a chuunin finally?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, since I'm the only one left from our age group that hasn't been promoted and I'm pretty sure that I'm stronger than most chuunin, I should be given a chance to be promoted," Naruto replied.

"You know that there is more to being a chuunin than just being strong, right Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, there is more responsibility and I will have to do some leading of Genin, so what's your point?" Naruto asked in response.

"Well so long as you understand that it doesn't truly have to deal only with strength then you should be fine," Shikamaru replied.

"So our 'Unpredictable shinobi' is going to try to be a Chuunin?" a voice asked from behind Naruto and Fuu. The voice turned out to be Chouji and he continued, "Hey Shika, your mother asked me to deliver this lunch to you."

Suddenly all four became aware of a presence on top of the building down the street. Naruto jumped at Fuu and both ended up on the building, while Shikamaru dived in front of Chouji. Chouji hand increased the size of his right arm and hit a lion that appeared to be made of ink right in the face. The lion turned into a splash of ink. Naruto threw a kunai that turned a second lion to ink, just before it hit Shikamaru.

"Who is he? He's wearing a Konoha headband…" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but that attack came out of nowhere. He has to be captured," Shikamaru explained.

Suddenly dozens of Narutos appeared in the area. The boy on the building eyes widened considerably. The boy then put pen to paper and made about a dozen lions and exclaimed, "Ninja art: Great beast, false image."

Fuu pointed her hands and a swarm of insects flew from her arms towards the boy on the roof. Chouji and Shikamaru looked up at Fuu in amazement. She looked at them and asked, "What? Never seen a bug user before?"

Shikamaru shook it off, as his shadow approached the building. The lions were punctured by both Shikamaru's 'Threading needles' technique and a few kunai a piece. Naruto appeared behind the boy and asked, "Just who the hell are you?"

Naruto attempted to grab the boy and place a kunai to his throat, but was blocked by the boy's tonto. The boy exclaimed, "You're fairly weak, so what's between your legs?"

The boy then looked surprised and heard a voice in his ear, "A larger version of what you will be missing, if you don't stop now."

He turned to see Fuu standing next to him with a sword made of stone and was holding to the boy's crotch. The boy jumped and said in parting, "We will meet again, Naruto-kun." He then disappeared in a swirl of ink and was gone.

Chouji and Shikamaru looked up in awe at an angry Naruto and a befuddled Fuu. They both turned when they heard Ino's voice. "For crying out loud! Azuma-sensei's angry that you still haven't shown up!" she exclaimed.

Chouji sighed and then replied, "Sorry Ino. Some weird guy just started attacking us."

Ino strained to look at the building where Naruto and Fuu were standing. "Weird guy? A weird guy… isn't that Naruto? And who's the girl with him?"

"The weird guy isn't Naruto…" Chouji tried to explain.

Ino began to wave and then yelled, "Naruto! Been a while! Who's the girl?"

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it Chouji. It will be too troublesome to explain."

The next twenty minutes were spent introducing Fuu to the other team. Ino of course wanted all the juicy details about what Fuu's relationship was with Naruto, how they met and anything else she could get from the two. Naruto and Fuu agreed that if they met that boy again they would teach him a lesson, hopefully it would work.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on my stories. Summer, unemployment, injuries, sickness and some cabin fever have put a damper on my writing, along with working on my novel. It won't be out anytime soon, but is in the process of being written, I have about 20k words for it and it is doing rather well in my opinion.

I was in a bicycle wreck, with the front wheel coming off and crashing, hitting my head, bruising my ribs and tearing my shoulder up. The change in weather along with spring finally arriving has set off a sinus infection that moved to bronchitis, the ribs help it along.

I'm working on some of my other stories too, Avatar is going to be a slow one, it is dealing with the episode 'Great divide'. Truth is coming along, but not sure where it is going just yet for the chapter. Chewee Cookies and another reader have issued challenges, and I'm slowly working on those, very side projects. The other stories have had periodic checks and some text added, but not enough to qualify as a chapter. Missing Hokage, Fox, Goblin, and Reflections are also in the slow process of being written.

To those who are demanding updates, sorry, I'm on my own schedule. Sorry for the inconvenience, but when I update a story I also reread the story, so that I try to have some consistency in the story.


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble in paradise

Disclaimer: Read it in chapter 1… Like I really have the ownership of Naruto, not…

Hope you enjoy the chapter… and sorry for the wait.

Chapter 8 – Trouble in paradise

Naruto and Fuu arrived just as a grumbling Sakura did, at the designated meeting location. Naruto then had a bad feeling and he looked up and growled out, "You!"

The boy from earlier smiled and replied, "Hiya…"

Sakura looked between the growling pair of jinchuuriki and the new boy.

All attention was pulled away from the group when Kakashi spoke up. "I see that you've met your new team member," he said happily.

Naruto and Fuu again growled at the boy. "Such animals…" the boy said with a smile on his face, but no feeling in his voice.

Another man came forward and said, "If I may Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi nodded and the man continued. He then continued, "For at least this mission, I will be taking Kakashi-sempai's place in Team Kakashi."

Sakura nodded and then turned to Naruto. She then asked, "You know this person?"

"Yeah, Fuu-chan, Shikamaru and Choji got the pleasure of being attacked by this idiot," Naruto replied.

The boy bowed and said, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to gauge the abilities of my new teammate. I just didn't know how much of a prick I'd have to look after with no balls."

Naruto became irate, but Fuu began to laugh. She then put her hands on her hips and said, "I assure you that he is fully functional and has all his equipment."

The boy smiled at her and then replied, "Ah, so I shall call you slut and will assume that you have no judge of ability or size."

Naruto went pale and Kakashi moved in front of Fuu. "No Fuu, you and I have a mission to accomplish and fighting with Sai will not help anyone. It will be for Naruto to figure this out. I would also advise you Sai to not aggravate either Naruto or Sakura, because if you do, you might find out what they learned under a Sannin and I'm sure Yamato here will not interfere unless it endangers the mission. Knowing them it more than likely will. So I would just keep your mind to the mission and that goes double for you two." He emphasized his point by pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto growled at the boy, but his pupils were blue, but with slits for irises. Naruto finally replied, "Fine Kakashi-sensei, but you better keep him in line Yamato-taicho."

Sai smiled and began to speak, but Yamato's hand covered his mouth. "I'm not Kakashi-sempai and have my own way of running a team. While I like to interact with people in a gentle manner… I'm also not opposed to asserting my dominance and ruling by fear, becoming a tyrant if you will." Sai nodded, as did the other two from team Kakashi.

"Let's go Fuu," Kakashi said, and then jumped up to a close roof, while waiting for Fuu to follow.

Fuu glared at Sai, kissed Naruto on the cheek and then jumped up with Kakashi.

Yamato finally spoke up and said, "From now on the four of us are on this mission. Just look at you… there is no time to just throw you all into a cage and get used to each other… so introduce yourselves."

Kakashi sighed when he saw Fuu stewing from the earlier confrontation. "You need to let Naruto deal with him, since they are on their own mission, Fuu," he said with a sympathetic tone to his voice.

Fuu glared at the jounin, but then sighed and said, "Fine Kakashi-sensei, but what are we doing?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and replied, "We are going to complete your disguise with a trip to the Aburame clan."

Fuu nodded and followed Kakashi to an elaborate area that had a cave entrance and a couple buildings, along with an elaborate garden. She then noticed two people in trench coats waiting at the gates for them. The both bowed to the Aburame clan members and had their bows returned.

"Greetings, Uzumaki-san," the male greeted. He then turned to Kakashi and said, "We shall deal with her training from this point on, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Very well. Good luck Fuu." He then jumped off and back into the village.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Fuu asked happily.

"Self control," the female answered stoically. Fuu paled at this.

An hour later at the front gates of Konoha, Sai was smiling, while Sakura and Naruto both wore annoyed looks. Yamato turns away from the village and said, "Alright team Kakashi, move out."

An hour later in the forest, Naruto continues to glare at Sai. Sai then asks, "What is it?"

Naruto turns to the other boy and put a single finger out and says, "You went too far with what you called Fuu-chan and second while you look like Sasuke, you can't replace him, by looking somewhat like him."

"I don't care what you think, so stop glaring at me or I will hit you," Sai retorted.

"Do you try to anger others?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I don't have malice towards you," Sai replied to Naruto.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled in reply.

"I'm just trying to put on an attitude," Sai said in an attempt to calm Naruto.

"So you have angst towards me," Naruto angrily accuses Sai.

"I feel nothing towards you," Sai replied calmly.

"Why are you here? All you're doing is pissing me off," Naruto said angrily.

"Enough! Don't say something like that in front of your team captain, Naruto," Yamato said angrily, while he turned quickly around to face the three subordinates. He then continued, "Teamwork and cooperation are the most important part of being a team. I thought Kakashi-sempai taught you that. Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san, what is with you?"

Naruto turned and showed that his eye, while blue, had slits for pupils. "Maybe because the pariah of Konoha is tired of being left behind by just about everyone and has finally grown a back bone. This guy either intentionally or unintentionally has pushed every button he could so far. Sure I'm a genin, but he will not put down me and the people I care about. What if he acted the same way towards you or Kakashi-sensei? What then? Would it be tolerated? No, but the whipping boy of Konoha… who cares if he is the butt of jokes or is the one who people scorn."

"Enough, Naruto! I don't know what has gotten into you, but it will stop now. Now, Sai, you have been a little on the abrasive side and for now you are taking the spot of Uchiha Sasuke," Yamato explained.

"He isn't Sasuke," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I'm glad that you feel that way," Sai replied, but then continued, "I wouldn't want to be likened to that weak, shit for brains clone that ran off to Orochimaru for power, thus betraying Konoha."

Naruto looked down and touched his chest. Sakura and Yamato looked at this and saw a single tear fall from Naruto's face. Naruto advanced and yelled, "You bastard!"

His advance was halted by a hand in his face, belonging to Sakura, while she said, "Truly the most important thing is teamwork. Sai… Naruto… Since he doesn't know you too well… he just said too much. I'm sorry, please forgive Naruto." This earned her a glare from Naruto.

Yamato sighed and then said quietly, "I'm glad at least one of them is reasonable."

Sai smiled at Sakura and replied, "Think nothing of it."

Sakura put on a sweet and happy smile. "Well… that's good." She then walked closer to him and then slammed her fist into Sai's face. As Sai slid down the road, Yamato looked on in awe, while Naruto began to chuckle. She then continued, "On the other hand, me, you don't have to forgive."

"You completely fooled me with that fake smile, Sakura-san," Sai replied, while he wiped his broken lip.

"From what I've heard so far I can tell you don't know anything about Naruto, Fuu, or Sasuke-kun and on the subject of Sasuke-kun… You will not talk of Sasuke-kun like that again. If you bad mouth Sasuke-kun again, I won't hold back," Sakura said in a threatening tone.

Sai smiled and scratched the back of his head. He then said, while laughing, "He, he, I got you. I won't say anything in front of you, but that you use a fake smile like that, I'll remember."

"Now let's continue on," Yamato said authoritatively.

Fu sighed heavily and asked, "Why are we drilling attitude and how I present myself."

"If you are to present yourself as an Aburame, then you need to act the part. While we are not going to teach you any techniques that are exclusive to our clan, but we will go over what you do know and add what other insect users have to your repertoire. Now adjust your cowl better, as to keep your hair hidden," the male Aburame said.

Fu's composure changed and she then pulled the cowl more over her face to hide her pale green hair, all the while grumbling about 'stoic Aburame.'

Naruto sat in a meditative pose at the road marker waiting for the rest of his team. Yamato was first, followed by Sakura and finally Sai appeared. Naruto stood and looked at Yamato and asked, "So are we ready, Captain?"

Yamato nodded and the group headed out of the village in silence. Naruto glanced at Naruto who appeared to be forming a sphere of chakra in his right hand. "What are you doing?" he asked politely.

"I still can't do the Rasengan without the help of a clone, so I'm trying to improve my control to be able to do it one handed," Naruto replied while continuing to concentrate.

"How would an idiot like yourself know about one of the Yondaime's techniques?" Sai asked.

"Jiraiya is my master, so he taught it to me, along with toad summoning," Naruto answered.

"Why would Master Jiraiya waste his time with an idiot like yourself," Sai said plainly.

Naruto growled and the Rasengan dissipated. He lifted his left hand and formed a Rasengan in that hand, in an attempt calm his nerves.

"Ignoring me will not make me go away, so answer me," Sai said, as if ordering Naruto.

The Rasengan dissipated and Naruto ran through several seals. He pointed his hand at Sai and a spike of wood sprung out of his palm and stopped just short of hitting Sai. "Watch your mouth, Sai. While I can deal with most of the abuse heaped upon me over the years, I will not stand for your tone. Now either apologize or I will injure you," Naruto replied angrily. He suddenly jumped up and avoided what looked like a wooden clam, attempting to capture him.

"Naruto, while it is impressive that you can use Mokuton techniques, you will not threaten teammates. I'm not above ruling a team by tyranny," Yamato said angrily.

"Fine, but keep that person on a short leash. I understand teamwork and if you want me to work with him, I don't have a problem with it, but putting me down, is not good for teamwork. You only know some of my capabilities," Naruto said in a huff and went through some more seals and the temperature around the group went down. He then continued, "While I don't like to be insubordinate, I will not let the decisions of Ero-sennin be questioned by the likes of you." He pointed at Sai.

Yamato looked at Naruto in awe. He had demonstrated being able to manipulate, both water and earth chakra, and if he was correct, Naruto could manipulate wind and water to form Ice techniques. "Save your chakra. We will need it for later," Yamato said to Naruto and then turned to Sai and said, "Work on your personal skills, so you don't endanger this mission."  
-

Naruto sat in a meditative pose in a log house, built by Yamato and his wood manipulation technique. Naruto had acted excited by the technique, but after working for a few minutes on it with Yamato, they both came to the conclusion that he lacked the control to do the technique correctly, so Naruto went off to meditate. Sakura had entered the room and watched him for the last ten minutes and Naruto hadn't moved.

"I wonder if he can do this all the time…" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I'm meditating not sleeping," Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

"When did you learn to do this? I mean, when you were younger, it was nearly impossible for you to sit still," Sakura said to him.

"It was something that Fu and I came up with so as to get better control of our powers. They are released by strong emotions, but after being hospitalized for a week after going wild in a spar we decided that we needed more control. It was there that I found that I had… what did Ero-sennin call it… oh yeah, a bloodline expansion. I can use wind, water and earth chakra. It took about four months for each to be controlled, but not mastered. I can use all of them and have figured out some of Haku's techniques. I can do something similar to the Ice needles, but it's more like ice blades. I still don't have the control I need to do it properly. The wood techniques came when I was working with Ero-sennin and Fu. Using them seems to calm both Fu and I down, thus the reason I used it on Sai. It was that or use a Rasengan on him," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Both turned to Yamato in the doorway when he said, "It is good to know that you know more about controlling it than I had first feared. Next time you feel like using a wood technique to calm yourself, please don't use an offensive one on teammate."

Naruto nodded and replied, "I will try, but he needs to get his head on straight. I know shinobi have quirks, but insulting everyone around is just wrong and it will get him killed, quicker by an ally then by an enemy."

"Agreed, but we have a long way to go and I figure we could use a rest at the resort tomorrow," Yamato said in a happy tone.

Naruto smiled and nodded. He then said, "You know, he is worse that Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura laughed and replied, "Yea, well I could have told you that. Sasuke-kun was dreamy…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and then quietly said, "And I wonder what I ever saw in you..."

Sakura growled and then asked angrily, "What was that Naruto?"

Naruto glared at the girl who was balling a fist, but stopped when she saw his look. "I said… I wonder what I ever saw in you. It was a self question, since you seem to have never acknowledged me as a possible person who could be boyfriend material. I should have realized it earlier. Sorry for being so annoying, but you know that you were similar to me in the way that you pursued Sasuke."

"Really?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yes, the day of team assignments. It was me that you nearly kissed not Sasuke," Naruto explained, but also raised a hand to forestall her anger. He then continued, "Being with Fu has helped me out a lot. I really did like and did everything in my power to try to understand you, but I could never reach you. Without her I would still be pursuing you and not know about Hinata-chan's feelings. I'm not sure where it will lead, but I know that you will always be someone I care deeply about, Sakura."

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and said, "You insult me and then get all sappy. It's not fair…"

Naruto chuckled, and wrapped her in a hug. He then whispered in to her ear, "My promise while stupid at the time, still stands. I also want him back too."

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura replied.

Naruto stood up from the water and walked to the divider wall, sat down and leaned against the wall to cool off. Yamato had just got out of the water himself and turned to Naruto and said, "You know that there were two times in Master Jiraiya's life that he nearly died?" Naruto looked at Yamato as if he was crazy, but said, nothing, So Yamato continued, "He was beaten to within an inch of his life when he tried to do what you appear to be doing."

Naruto looked confused, but then began to laugh. "I wouldn't peek on Sakura-chan, first if she found out she would beat me like baa-chan did Ero-sennin, and second, Fu-chan would just plain kill me outright, since I'm not supposed to look at any other women than Fu-chan and Hinata-chan," Naruto explained.

Naruto stood up and the towel dropped. He picked it up and got back into the water. Sai then said out of the blue, "You DO have a penis."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked rather loudly, "Why are you looking at my penis? Because if you swing that way, I don't."

"No, it was just an observation," Sai replied.

Naruto moved away from the pale boy and said, "Keep away from me and keep your perversions to yourself."

Sakura let out a sigh. She let out an even bigger sigh when she heard Naruto commenting about Sai looking at his penis. She blushed from both anger and embarrassment, about thinking about that part of the male anatomy. She then giggled when she heard Naruto tell Sai to 'Stay away.'

The team had assembled outside of their suite, all still clad in robes. Yamato smiled at his team and said, "I have a surprise for you." He opened the door to reveal a feast in the room. Naruto and Sakura both showed excitement in their faces, while Sai showed a faint smile. He then continued, while the trio took seats around the table, "This is so that we can have a successful mission."

The four ate while having small talk, but Yamato could have sworn that Naruto glanced at him when he ate the items he had given special consideration earlier. After the meal everyone filed off to bed except for Naruto who went out on the patio and looked up at the stars. Yamato walked to the doorway and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not if you don't mind if I ask you if those were trackers you put in the food," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"They are, but how did you know?" Yamato asked.

Naruto put his hands together and then pulled out a small piece of wood. Yamato chuckled at this. "I won't destroy it, but hope you have a good reason for it," Naruto said. He then sighed heavily and said, "You know I trust Sakura with my life, but for the life of me I'm not sure why Sai is along. I'm sure Baa-chan has her reasons, but Fu would be better."

Yamato sighed and took a seat next to Naruto and said, "While I have the genes of the First Hokage and can use his techniques, I can only control the power of one Bijuu and dealing with a spy in Orochimaru's camp will be hard enough if you get emotional and lose control."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I know that this beast is hard to control, but I only think that seeing Orochimaru would get my blood to boil. I still want to bring Sasuke back. It would help heal a hole in my heart, in more ways than one." Naruto chuckled at the dig at himself.

"How is it that you have the wood element, Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"Not sure… might be related to Baa-chan, or it might be that the Kyuubi messed with my genes when I was in my mom, but the fur ball isn't talking. I figure either way, might as well learn to use what I have. I eventually want to be able to use either single hand seals or none at all. I know it takes more control and also more chakra, but hey I have tons to spare. You have even less chakra than I do."

Yamato chuckled and replied, "Most Kages have less than you do."

Both males chuckled at Naruto's expense. Naruto got up and said, "You will excuse me, since I will need some sleep. Good night, Captain Yamato." With that Naruto went back in and went to bed.

Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably at the moment. Sai was glaring at him and covered in ink. "I fail to see what is so funny about this situation," Sai said.

"You missed your opportunity and got slimed by your own ink creatures. A simple substitution, all it took was a simple substitution. Next time make sure your snakes have fangs," Naruto said with a little too much mirth.

"That was good teamwork, Naruto, Sai. The only thing you were lacking was an understanding of the others capabilities. That was inventive what you did with the inkwell and the lions, Naruto. How did you do that Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"Shadow clones and transformations. I figured that you knew my signature moves, so I used the time that Sai attacked me in the village to base my attack, so that you wouldn't know that Sai wasn't here and tried to make you think he was with me," Naruto replied.

"Surprising, but not necessarily so, for the one Sempai calls the 'most unpredictable shinobi in Konoha'," Yamato said. He then continued, "Now that we have that down, we should head to the meeting place and get ready to meet the spy."

Naruto quietly growled and caught the attention of both Sakura and Sai. "What is his problem?" Sai asked unassumingly.

Naruto gave one word to answer them, "Kabuto."

"Kabuto? What is he doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Guess he was Sarosori's spy," Naruto replied.

Sai looked at Naruto and then asked, "How did you know?"

Naruto growled and then pointed to his nose. "I know his scent, just like I know Orochimaru's scent. Damn it… he's here too. This might end badly. Sakura-chan, is there any way we can let the Captain know?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head, but their attention returned when Kabuto jumped up and landed behind Yamato, in a Sasori disguise. "It was a good thing that you warned me with that kunai. Otherwise I would be dead now," Kabuto explained and pointed to the destroyed cloak with snakes running through it.

"My, my Kabuto… you run off without telling me where you're going. You're such a bad boy, and Sarosori, I've never wanted to see you again," Orochimaru explained while he leaned against a tree on the other side of the bridge.

Kabuto suddenly swung his hand and destroyed the wood based disguise that Yamato was wearing. Yamato jumped back and asked, "How?"

"The seal? Orochimaru broke it long ago. I stayed because I enjoy working for him," Kabuto explained.

"My, my, one of my experiments actually survived? I'm impressed. Now call out the little mice that you're hiding over there," Orochimaru ordered.

Yamato nodded and the trio landed in front of Yamato. Naruto growled and exclaimed, "Give him back!"

"My, the Kyuubi-brat. I wonder who is stronger now, you or Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto gagged visibly, but then replied, "Return Sasuke to Konoha, you bastard!"

"What language… but what else can you expect from brat who was basically abandoned by the village," Orochimaru said nonchalantly.

Red chakra burst from Naruto and formed 3 tails, while he appeared to also have fox ears made of chakra. Naruto then growled out, "Teme…"

"My, my, I must have struck a chord," Orochimaru replied with mirth in his voice.

"Sakura… get back," Naruto warned.

Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion, until the bridge under Naruto began be destroyed by his chakra. She jumped back, only to be followed by Yamato and Sai. Kabuto attempted to slam his hand into Naruto's back, while having a chakra scalpel active. Naruto tilted his head in annoyance and growled at Kabuto, sending him back into the trees behind his teammates.

Orochimaru licked his lips and asked, "Are you going to hurt little old me?"

Naruto howled, while he brought his hands into a nearly flexing position at his sides. Suddenly bits of skin began to pull off of him and blood began to pool inside of the chakra cloak. The cloak began to take on a dark and horrid look, that of a fox. Naruto's eyes began to glow white and his mouth began to look like a maw instead of a mouth. It let out a horrifying scream.

"Oh, I see I did hit a sore spot. I still think that Sasuke-kun is stronger," Orochimaru said in a mocking tone. He then laughed hauntingly and said, "I hear you brought a girl into Konoha with that dimwit of a former partner of mine. Maybe I should capture her, give her to Sasuke-kun or maybe experiment on her."

Naruto roared and the bridge exploded. Orochimaru smirk fell when he saw yet another tail form and then all five tails headed towards him. He jumped back into the trees and watched as the area he had just vacated exploded. '_This might prove interesting as a test, Naruto-kun,_' he thought to himself. He sensed Naruto's chakra above him and he dove behind a tree. Suddenly the forest erupted and whole trees flew from the area. Orochimaru found himself tangled around a tree limb. He opened his mouth and hands opened the mouth wider. A new looking Orochimaru pulled himself from his tattered former form. "My Naruto-kun, you do have a temper on you don't you?" He asked the form in the center of the cleared crater.

Naruto growled in response. Orochimaru would have chuckled, but he noticed Naruto's arms were sunk beneath the ground. He jumped just in time to see the tree he was on crushed by chakra claws from Naruto that had sprung from under the ground. "You want to play some more, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru taunted. In response, Naruto appeared to fire a blast of light at Orochimaru. He jumped just in time for the blast to hit the ground and blew up into a small fireball. This cat and mouse game of firing blasts and avoiding them continued for five minutes.

Sakura threw a punch at Kabuto, but missed. "You'll need to do better than that, girl. Sasuke-kun wants a strong woman," Kabuto said, as he taunted Sakura.

His eyes went wide when he saw her draw back and he felt déjà vu. He jumped just in time for Sakura to make a crater where he had just stood. "You want strong women?" Sakura asked angrily.

Kabuto nervously chuckled and replied, "Not me, but Sasuke-kun will."

Sakura continued to chase Kabuto around the clearing on their side of the bridge. That was until there was a succession of explosions. Both turned to see dust and smoke rise from the far side of the chasm. "Looks like Orochimaru-sama is playing with Naruto-kun," Kabuto said playfully. He quickly jumped the crumbling bridge and ran into the forest on the far side.

Sakura ran after him only for the bridge pieces that he had used to fall into the chasm. Sakura screamed, because she couldn't stop in time and fell into the chasm.

The Kyuubified Naruto had had enough of Orochimaru evading his attacks or spitting out a new body with each successful hit. Naruto put his tails above his head and opened his mouth. Blue and red chakra balls popped out of his body and then formed into a ball near his mouth. This ball became three times the size of Naruto.

Orochimaru watched in wonderment. '_I wonder what he is going to do with that ball of chakra?' _he thought to himself. He then watched the ball shrink to a small ball the size of a huge chakra pill and then the boy swallowed it. '_He swallowed it._' Naruto's belly distended, but dug his tails into the ground and opened his mouth in Orochimaru's direction. '_If he fires that… it will be bad. I think three should be sufficient,' _he thought to himself. "Summoning technique: Rashoumon," he said quietly.

Suddenly three large gates sprung up from the ground and stood between Naruto and Orochimaru. Naruto disgorged the chakra ball and it hit the barriers at great speed.

"Thank you Captain Yamato," Sakura said, as she got off of the branch that had saved her.

"I would use your chakra to hold yourself to the ground," Yamato warned. Sakura was about to question when she saw a flash a light and that was quickly followed by the sound of an explosion and finally the wind started to pull the trees from their mooring in the ground. Sakura grabbed onto Yamato to steady herself while he ran through several hand seals and created a wooden shelter for the two while the maelstrom past them by.

Orochimaru looked up to see that the blast had taken out all three of his gates, injured him, but it appeared that most of the blast was diverted to either side of himself. "That is enough Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said angrily. He extended his neck, opened his mouth and then his sword, Kusunagi, shot out of his mouth, from the mouth of a snake. The tip of the blade extended and hit Naruto in the sternum, pushing him back across the chasm and finally coming to a stop a dozen meters on the other side of the chasm. '_My blade didn't penetrate his chakra cloak, this isn't good, but now that he is over there they will have to deal with him. Ha ha….' _he thought to himself.

Sakura looked on in awe at the beast that Naruto had become. His cloak was near solid and he appeared to be really angry. "Sakura, stand back," Yamato ordered, while he did several hand seals. "Tree restraints technique." Wood extended around Naruto and began to bind him. A moment later a line of chakra appeared and was connected from Yamato's hand to the necklace on Naruto. Naruto began to struggle, but the chakra of the Kyuubi began to recede. While Yamato was concentrating and breathing hard, Naruto appeared to have severe injuries as the chakra cloak receded.

Fu grabbed her head and felt angry for no apparent reason, while the Aburame could be annoying they didn't bring out her anger so easily. She began to think about Naruto and she clutched her head even tighter. She let out a scream of and then only saw black. Both Aburame approached Fu, but then backed off when she was enveloped in a chakra cloak. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and touched her head with a piece of paper with a seal on it. The cloak began to recede, but then she began to whisper, "I need to help Naruto-kun…" over and over.

"What do we do now, Captain Yamato?" Sakura asked while she began to heal Naruto.

"We will follow Orochimaru, as soon as we have Naruto up and running," Yamato replied.

Fu slowly woke up and looked around. She then asked, "What happened? And where is Naruto-kun?"

The Aburame could see the fear and concern in her eyes, but could only reply, "He is still on the mission before."

Fu sighed and held back tears. She then said, "If that Sai guy has hurt Naruto-kun, I'll kill him."

Sai felt a shiver run up his spine while jumping with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Orochimaru, kept the speed slow and was limping somewhat. "The Kyuubi –brat hurt me more than I thought," Orochimaru admitted.

"Would you like for me to heal you some, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru smirked and replied, "No, but we have to have a death to throw off our pursuer." Orochimaru and Kabuto both looked at Sai and smiled. Sai began to sweat nervously.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but with me being out of work and finally getting over my injury this last summer, I'm back. I finished this chapter in record time, but also have a chapter for my New Avatar story. I'm also working on both Truth and Fox stories. Added to that, I have a couple of ideas for new stories. The only one I'm looking at discontinuing is Naruto's Happyness, the writing is so bad it is silly, but I might revisit and rewrite it at a later date.


	9. Chapter 9 Changes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but who here does? Kishismoto isn't writing fanfiction to my knowledge.

I apologize for this chapter following cannon as closely as it does, but it was needed. Please enjoy the story.

Chapter 9 – Changes…

Naruto groggily awoke. He saw a teary eyed Sakura kneeling over him. "What happened?" he asked.

"You over did it, as usual," Sakura replied.

"So how much damage this time?" Naruto asked.

Yamato smiled and said, "A crater about two kilometers wide."

Naruto wearily smiled and said happily, "A new record."

Both looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Naruto sighed and said, "I was able to make a crater about a kilometer wide while fighting with Fu and Ero-sennin."

Sakura and Yamato's eyes went wide at the realization that he had done this before.

"Give me about ten minutes and I should be about forty percent and can follow the traitors and the pedophile," Naruto said to his teammates.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto, Yamato and Sakura surveyed the damaged area and found Sai's discarded equipment. Naruto picked up the book that they had seen earlier. He took a sniff of the book and then the area. "Kabuto is with them and they headed off that way," he said and pointed in a westerly direction.

Sakura picked up Sai's stuff and repacked his pack. The team continued the trail for the next twenty minutes, but found a body that looked like Sai. Both Naruto and Yamato both confirmed that it wasn't the boy they sought and was a dummy to try to through them off the trail.

They finally landed in a deserted area with several large boulders and a few copses of trees. Naruto began to growl. He turned and blocked an attack by Kabuto. Kabuto then noticed that his arm, which should not be injured, was in fact injured. "So you know something of fighting Naruto-kun. You've improved, but it won't be enough," Kabuto explained.

He suddenly jumped away when a large group of wooden spikes nearly impaled him. He looked to the origin and found it to be Yamato. Yamato continued to push more wooden spikes at Kabuto, who just continued to evade. He even evaded a couple of strikes from Sakura. Finally thinking he had cornered Naruto, but then noticed he had his hands in a seal. Suddenly two plants shot up through Kabuto's feet and then the plants wrapped around his ankles, anchoring him to the spot. He began to struggle, only to have wooden bindings wrapped around his arms and sides.

"That should hold him," Yamato said happily. He then continued, "Now to find the traitor."

Naruto brought his fist back and then slammed it into Kabuto's face. He then explained, "That was for trying to shred my heart all those years ago, so all is forgiven, Kabuto-chan."

Kabuto slowly turned to reveal a cut and bleeding lip. He then smiled and replied, "I didn't know you had a vengeful side, Naruto-kun, but Sasuke-kun is still stronger."

Naruto snickered and then said, "Oh well…" He then turned and jumped down the hole that Yamato had created.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto glared the boy in front of him. "So you work for you work for Danzo? Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you now," Naruto asked, while he passed the documents that he had just thumbed through.

The boy didn't smile, but then replied, "Danzo-sama was going to betray Orochimaru, but then again you already figured that out didn't you, Naruto-kun?"

"That still isn't a reason to spare you," Naruto said angrily.

"I've met him," Sai said.

"Who did you meet?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is here and I might be able to help you find him," Sai explained.

Naruto looked at Yamato who just nodded and then Naruto turned to Sai. "Okay, then lead the way," Naruto said authoritatively.

Sai led them out of the room and then pulled out a scroll. He then began to paint mice on the scroll. Naruto, Sakura and Yamato looked at him quizzically. "I know he's here, but not exactly where. These will help," he explained, as the mice left the paper and headed off.

Naruto began to waver and then leaned against the wall, as his vision began to swim. "Naruto?" Sakura asked in a pleading tone.

Naruto took a deep breath and then replied, "Not quite recovered from our last encounter and fighting Orochimaru."

The others nodded, while the mice went off to find the errant Uchiha.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. So far on this trip it had been almost all bad and now he had to deal with Orochimaru, yet again. Naruto had made a dozen clones when he heard the man's voice and used them as a distraction. Of course Orochimaru made short work of them, but Naruto was pleased with himself, since he had landed a Rasengan on the Sannin's left leg and apparently done some severe damage. Hoping to end the fight Naruto had used several Water bullets to further injure the Sannin. This had given Sai enough time to run ahead and find a safe place to hide.

Now having lost the Sannin about ten minutes ago, he had lost Sai about five, so now he was looking for both Sasuke and for Sai. Yamato and Sakura were close, but he knew if he ran into Orochimaru now he would not be able to hold back the Kyuubi and would destroy the base. He took a second and gathered his strength. He then heard an explosion. He ran towards the explosion.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto found Sakura staring up in the direction of the setting sun. He then heard her whisper, "Sasuke-kun…"

He turned and saw the person who had caused him grief for a long while and glared at the boy. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto, Sakura, why are you here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"To bring you back, teme," Naruto replied.

"Does that mean Kakashi is here also?" Sasuke asked.

Yamato stepped forward and replied, "Unfortunately Kakashi-san couldn't be here, but I'm here in his stead. We are team Kakashi, and are going to be taking you back to Konoha."

Sasuke seemed to ponder the name out loud, "Team Kakashi, huh?" He then saw the boy who had attacked him before and said, "So this is my replacement? He was spouting something, but I wasn't listening, but I'm sure that he will fit well in your pansy group."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and growled, but then asked, "So you had won, why you didn't finish the job back then?"

Sasuke chuckled and replied, "On a whim and I didn't want to play the game by his rules."

"Who, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care? Oh yes, I remember. You thought that I was like a brother to you, but MY brother killed my family. You don't have a family, you never have," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke when he jumped down next to him. Naruto was too exhausted to put up a defense, but it appeared to him that both Sai and Sakura couldn't follow Sasuke's movements. Sasuke had draped his left arm in front of Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come to think of it… wasn't your dream to be Hokage? If you have time to go hunting for me, you would have been better off training, don't you think?" Sasuke asked, in a minor taunt. He then continued, "Because this time you're going to lose your life on a whim of mine."

"Are you even sure you can do this?" Naruto asked.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto was now standing in his mind. The cage where Kyuubi resided, now stood before him and the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out for him to take. "Take it whelp. Use my power to get what you want and show him we're one to be trifled with," the Kyuubi said to Naruto.

A bubbling form of the Kyuubi's head appeared before Naruto. He reached out to stop the Kyuubi, but another hand appeared. He turned to see Sasuke. "So this is where you get your power from. Who would have known that the Kyuubi resided in you, Naruto," he said to his old friend.

"My power comes from me and is augmented by the Kyuubi. I didn't want it, so you can go fuck off, teme," Naruto exclaimed.

"It's hard to believe that you something like this existed inside of you," Sasuke said.

"Your chakra is more vile than my own and even more potent than Uchiha Madara," the Kyuubi explained.

"I don't know who that is," Sasuke replied. He then grabbed the bubble image of the Kyuubi and destroyed it with a twist of his wrist.

"Don't kill Naruto, or you will be sorry," Kyuubi explained.

xxxXXXxxx

Back in the outside world, Naruto noticed Sasuke grabbing his sword. Naruto Made a quick set of hand seals and smirked when he felt the sword touch his side, but halt there.

Sasuke was surprised, but then jumped back when he saw the jounin slam his hand on the ground. When he landed he was suddenly encased by wood. Sasuke swung his sword and broke the containment. He then jumped at the jounin and pushed his sword into the man's right shoulder. He then pushed some lightning chakra into the blade, eliciting a satisfying yelp of pain. He smirked until he felt his sword being pushed out of the man. Wood had pushed his sword out, so he jumped out of the destroyed underground room to the surface, just missing being hit by Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "You know that the pedophile is going to use your body, in more ways than one."

He sheathed his sword and then ran through some hand seals, only to have his hand held by Orochimaru.

"You don't need to use that technique, since they won't follow. They have done us a service by destroying some of Akatsuki, so we will allow them to live, so that they can take out more of those idiots for us. Let's go Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. All three disappeared, leaving the four Konoha shinobi to lick their wounds.

Naruto collapsed to the ground in a heap. Having run on fumes for so long, he had finally succumbed to exhaustion. Sakura examined the other three and treated their injuries. Yamato looked at Naruto in awe, for having gone so far and done so much, but fallen short.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto awoke in a wooden structure, similar to a house. He figured that Yamato had made it and that his team and carried him along. He sat up and noticed that his chest was bound in gauss. He shifted the sheets and found himself in only boxers. He sighed at that realization, but then quickly covered himself when the door opened.

Sakura walked in and smiled at him and said, "So you're finally awake. You know you've been sleeping for about a day or so."

Naruto shook his head, but thought that it was about the right amount of time for him to be unconscious. "So doctor, what's the prognosis?" he asked not even sure what he asked.

Sakura took up a thinking pose and the replied, "You will need another day of rest, but otherwise you're fine." She then blushed and asked, "Are you angry with me?"

Naruto cocked his head and asked, "Why would you think that?"

Sakura sighed and sat in front of him. "You've been acting differently since you brought that girl back from Taki. It's just the way you've been treating me is like you're angry with me," she explained.

Naruto sighed and lay back down. He then said, "I'm not angry just frustrated… I've chased you for so long, but you never had eyes for me and when I find someone who shares my pain and wants to share both their pain and happiness with me you get all defensive."

Sakura furrowed her brow and said angrily, "I do not!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "You just did. Look I know that you're still in love with Sasuke, but I've moved on and have other priorities. I know I promised to bring him back, but also understand that he put a couple holes in my chest when I tried to bring him back last time. This time he tried to put a sword through me. This shows me that he doesn't want to come back. Also understand that I have Akatsuki after me and they are a more pressing matter than playing tag with Sasuke."

Sakura became teary eyed and said, "But you promised… a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto closed his eyes and replied, "Yes, yes I did. Other than your happiness what do I get after fulfilling that promise to you? Are you hoping that we go back to the way we were? He turned rogue."

"But he wants to rebuild his clan," Sakura said, desperation evident in her voice.

Naruto chuckled and then said, "Who is he going to rebuild his clan with?"

Sakura sniffled and replied, "Me…"

Naruto took a deep breath and then said, "Sakura, you know if you would have comforted me once when we were younger I would have been your slave forever, but you don't get it. Sasuke hasn't shown any inclination towards girls, or women. His only interests lie in killing his brother. Rebuilding the clan is so far off his mind that you would have to tie him down and rape him to get your wish."

Sakura wiped the tear from her face and said at near yell, "Why are you being so mean?"

Naruto shook his head and then replied, "Not, mean, just realistic. Fu-chan opened my eyes…"

Sakura scowled and said quietly, "And her legs…"

Naruto frowned, but ignored her comment and continued, "To what happened to me at the valley when I fought against Sasuke. Do you understand that I could have brought him back to you, but it would have only been a corpse?"

Sakura gasped and said, "But Sasuke-kun beat you. I saw all the bandages."

Naruto looked directly into Sakura's eyes and she saw his eyes turn dark and show a lot of pain. "The difference in our fight was that I was trying to injure or incapacitate him, not kill him. He was going for the kill."

"But Sasuke-kun wouldn't…" Sakura said in an attempt to counter.

"I was there… he told me that he could gain more power by killing me… He used the Chidori three times and hit me with it twice. He also hit me with a fireball jutsu, a flame thrower jutsu, used pile driver technique to break my neck… does that sound like we were sparring?" he asked angrily.

Sakura wiped more tears and said, "But he was so nice when we were on the team."

"Were you even there? Both of you called me dobe, dead last. Nice compliment to your teammate. He would do things to try to make sure that I didn't catch up to him in abilities, when my own abilities were tampered with and hindered at every turn. I look at you like an older sister and Sasuke like an older brother, but also know that he is heading down the wrong path right now. I tried to steer him the right way, but when I needed help I didn't get it. I did and do love you Sakura, but not the way I did those years ago. I've move you from crush into a sister," Naruto explained.

"Why would I be a sister to you?" Sakura asked, still trying to stem her tears.

"You are no longer a girl whom I feel I can or could have an intimate relationship with," he explained, but then continued, "Let's say we do start going out and we become intimate." He waited for her to nod understanding and then he continued, "What would happen if say Sasuke returned? Would you stay with me? I'm pretty sure not, you would drop me and head straight to him and if he spurned you. You would return to me after breaking my heart and wonder why I would be mad at you. It just won't work. Fuu-chan and I understand each other and enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, a little too much," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"What would I have to be jealous of that ugly bitch for?" Sakura asked, but then noticed Naruto's glare. She then asked, "What?"

"Sakura, I love Fu-chan and she loves me. We also know about Hinata-chan too," he admitted. This brought a gasp from the kunoichi. He then smirked and said, "I know I really don't know what a relationship would be like, but Fu-chan and I have imagined it and we're trying to be that way. If Hinata-chan wants to help then we're all for it."

Sakura cocked her fist back and threw a punch at Naruto's face, only to have her hand caught and him to glare at the girl. "Fu-chan said you had anger issues and wouldn't want to be part of our family, but I wasn't sure. Now, I'm sure. Given this I'm sure that you'll tell Baa-chan about Fu-chan, Hinata-chan and myself. Understand this… while I'll give you leeway in what you do, Fu and Hinata might not. Also Fu-chan hits harder than you do. Her Bijuu is a rhinoceros-beetle and she has comparable strength to yourself, without using her Bijuu. Now that you've broken hand, I would like to recuperate alone," Naruto said.

"So have you slept with her?" Sakura asked.

"If you mean sex, no, not yet, but we do share a bed, since she lives with me and I only have one bed and bedroom," Naruto explained.

"I'm disappointed in you Naruto," Sakura said angrily.

Naruto began to chuckle and asked, "Why are you disappointed in me?"

"Because you could have had me," she replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

"No, you would only be with me so long as Sasuke wasn't around. As soon as he showed up you would have disappeared and where would that leave me? The love struck idot, who didn't see it coming…" Naruto said angrily.

Sakura stood and turned quickly, but paused at the door. "You don't know what you've passed up," she said, just before leaving the room.

Naruto sighed and waited till she had closed the door. "Maybe, but I won't pass up what was put right in front of me and is making me happy. I can't be your crutch forever, Sakura," he whispered to no one.

xxxXXXxxx

Sakura leaned against the door, crying rivers of tears. She felt like she had lost Naruto to that hussy, Fu. She thought he would be there for her to help her over her feelings for Sasuke and help them get together, but she thought wrong. He was being selfish, looking after his own happiness instead of helping her find hers.

Sai appeared in front of her and asked, "So did you screw him and he tell you that you're ugly?"

Sai found himself implanted in the logs that made up the wall about three meters away. He felt his jaw when he woke up to find it broken and Sakura gone from his sight.

xxxXXXxxx

Yamato had heard the entire conversation and wasn't sure what to make of it. Naruto had found happiness with this girl Fu and possibly the Hyuuga heiress, but Sakura wasn't happy for him. She seemed to want him to wait for his happiness until she could either confirm hers or have him fill in as a replacement for the one she wanted. Young love, too complicated for him. He then planned for them to return to Konoha tomorrow and would be there in a few days. He would also inform both Kakashi-sempai and the Hokage of the change in team dynamic. He also would recommend Naruto to be sent to the chuunin exams if possible.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto woke to find Yamato looking down on him with a flashlight pointed at the jounin's face. "What are your intentions for the team?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Naruto immediately scrambled back to the wall and glared at the jounin. "What the hell?" Naruto asked in a terrified tone.

"I asked you, what are your intentions for team Kakashi?" Yamato repeated his question.

Naruto, still leery of the jounin, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I heard your conversation with Sakura and want to know what you intend to do," Yamato replied.

Naruto sighed and crawled back into his bedroll. "You know… I'm not sure, she wants things to be like they were, but then she wants things her way. I've given a lot up for her, while sometimes she seems appreciative, but most times she takes what I say the wrong way," he explained.

Yamato shrugged and said, "Maybe you don't explain yourself that well."

"Yeah, well you can thank the village for making me the ignorant, insensitive jerk I am," Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

"You think that you're the only one with problems?" Yamato asked.

"No! But I've been the whipping boy for a lot of the villagers' problems and I didn't do anything to warrant it. I mean, would they treat me that way if I were the Yondaime's son?" he asked angrily.

"They may still have, but that doesn't mean you need to take it out on Sakura," Yamato explained.

Naruto sighed and sighed several times more before he spoke. "I've been her support for all those years in the academy, along with her personal beating dummy. I say something that she doesn't like and she would hit me. Look what happened when I got back from training with Ero-sennin. I was having a conversation with Konohamaru and she decked me… more like planted me in the street." He then giggled and continued, "Fu-chan sure returned the favor though. Come on, captain. She has anger issues, hell I have anger issues, but she takes them out on ME. I would have the same problems with her if I went out with Ino or Hinata-chan."

"About the Hyuuga heiress… you know Hiashi-sama will kill you when he finds out that you're two timing his daughter, don't you?" Yamato asked in genuine concern.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Hiashi already told her to go out with me and Fu, but also told her that she should be the first wife to a possible hero of Konoha."

Yamato sat there with his mouth opened wide.

Naruto nodded and then wanted to change the subject. "So when are you going to teach me some of those wood jutsu?" he asked happily.

"So you do have a Kekai Genkai," Yamato commented.

"No, it is more like a blood line expansion, instead of a regular blood line limit. I have three affinities, Earth, Water and Wind. I can use them to create both Wood and Ice jutsu," Naruto explained. His face then turned sad and he continued, "I… I just wish that Haku was here… He could have been my friend and could have taught me so much about Ice jutsu."

"Who is this Haku person?" Yamato asked.

"He, but I could have sworn that he was a she, hell he was prettier than Sakura when I first met the guy. Almost dropped Sakura, until I he told me that he was a boy not a pretty girl," Naruto said with disappointment written all over his face.

"You were saying," Yamato said to coax the story along.

"Well… he was an accomplice of Momochi Zabuza," Naruto continued, but was interrupted by Yamato.

"You mean the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded and continued the story, "Haku, had an Ice Kekai Genkai, so he could use Water, Wind and Ice jutsu. We ended up facing off on the bridge, but he had defeated Sasuke. I though he had killed Sasuke, so I sort of lost control and I got my first real taste of the Kyuubi's chakra. I was able to do what Sasuke couldn't. I broke through the ice mirrors and was able to beat Haku. That was one of the saddest points in my life." He wiped tears from his face and then continued, "You see, since I beat Haku, he felt that his life was over, so he asked me to kill him. I didn't want too, but he was convincing. At the last moment Haku turned my blade and then took a hit for Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei was going to hit Zabuza with his Chidori or Riakiri, not sure which, but Haku took it for the bastard, but it turned out that he really wasn't that much of a bastard. He showed that he really did care for Haku and took out Gato and a bunch of his thugs. He died soon afterwards, but we were able to chase off the rest of the thugs."

"You know that Haku could have been deceiving you and really was a girl," Yamato said with a smile on his face.

"I know, but I didn't have the heart to check when I buried both of them. I would have also felt weird checking to see if Haku really was a girl or a guy. I mean it's kind of morbid isn't it?" he asked Yamato with a serious look on his face.

Yamato nodded and then said, "It might be just as well. If you would have found out he was a she, you would have not been able to do anything about it anyways. So you miss Haku for being a friend that is good."

Yamato stood, nodded to Naruto and left the room. Naruto then went back to sleep. He finally woke up in the morning and the team prepared to leave the area.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: There is a reason for adding Sai. It will become apparent later.

Fuyutaro son: Orochimaru was injured and didn't want to push his body too far.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have been working on fixing Truth. I rewrote chapter 1 and resubmitted it if you like that story. I should be uploading New Avatar chapter in the next few days. I'm also working on the other stories, please be patient, it takes time.


	10. Chapter 10 Developments…

Disclaimer: Huh… like usual I don't claim any ownership to Naruto. It is owned by Kishimoto Masashi.

I agree with most that the fight in the last chapter was lacking, but also understand that it was hard to write for one and was only a plot development, so sorry for not putting my all into it. There is a lemon in this chapter, so you've been warned. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your enjoyment or anger at my writing. Now onto the chapter…

Chapter 10 – Developments…

Naruto walked calmly towards the gates of Konoha. Sakura seemed to have a skip in her step, but seemed to lack such a happy look on her face. Naruto looked at all the members of his team and was struck by how the dynamic of him not being all to everyone had hurt the 'team', while this bothered him it also made him happy that he had talked to Sakura and wasn't going to take anything from Sai any longer. Yamato had kept them on a tight leash all the way home. Not letting any of them talk other than to communicate what they were going to do next. Sakura even got pissed when Naruto informed the group that he needed to take a piss. Sai was about to say something when Naruto did a couple hand seals and gave the boy a look, as if to dare him to say something. Sakura had been pissed and told him to just make sure that she didn't see him do it. He went behind a tree only to have Yamato join him.

They talked lightly when they were relieving themselves. The conversation actually turned into an apology from the jounin to the genin. Naruto was surprised, but also understood that he was given the short end of the stick because of his rank, his former reputation and how Sakura had described him before.

Sakura broke Naruto out of his thoughts when she said, "I have a couple of things to do if that is okay, captain Yamato?"

Yamato nodded and then Sai said, "I also have something that I must attend too. If you'll excuse me."

Yamato rolled his eyes, sighed and nodded to the boy.

Naruto looked at the jounin, but then figured the man had done so for a reason.

"Naruto, my apology was sincere. I hope you understand that you being the jinchuuriki means that you need to be protected as an asset for this village. You must understand that I was worried that you might lose control, so I had to be hard on you."

Naruto sighed and said, "I already told you that I forgive you, but will not forgive Sakura or Sai for their treatment of myself and Fu-chan. Sakura has treated me like her personal slave for a long time. She thinks that I am her personal spirit boaster. If she felt that I was worthy of her affection she would have shown it by now. I know that she and Fu-chan didn't hit it off right, but we had a long time to become friends and that is more than likely all we ever will be. I know that she wants Sasuke back with all of her heart, but she didn't leave any real space for me there, even though I've been there for her so many times. Who rescued her time and time again? Me, not teme. What do I get for my troubles? I don't do what she likes and I get hit, minor injury if I'm lucky, a concussion if I'm not."

Yamato seemed to contemplate this, but then asked, "So why forgive me so quickly?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "Well you know Wood techniques and I've been creating them from scratch. I thought you could teach me some, so that I could become more proficient with them."

"I see, so you think that if you forgive me for my previous malice, I will help you out?" Yamato asked.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yeah, sort of. I also think you deserve a second chance."

"Why not give Sakura a second chance?" Yamato asked.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Tsunade was doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," she said authoritatively.

Sakura entered, closed the door behind her and said, "I'm back, Master."

"You have a report and why aren't you with the rest of the team?" Tsunade asked, just as Shizune entered the room.

Sakura put her hands behind her back and began to scuff the floor with her foot. She then said, "You see, we have a problem." She waited until she had the full attention of both the women before she continued, "I think Naruto has given up wanting to search for Sasuke-kun and we had an incident where he lost control and Yamato taicho had to assert his control over Naruto when he overused the Kyuubi."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, while Shizune gasped. "Explain," Tsunade ordered.

"Well we met the informant. It turned out to be Kabuto and they had broken the seal that Sasori had placed on him a while ago. Orochimaru also showed up and Naruto lost control and began to fight Orochimaru," Sakura explained.

"So, how many tails did Naruto manifest?" Tsunade asked.

"Five," Sakura answered.

"How badly did it hurt him?" Tsunade asked.

"He was badly injured, severe dermal damage along with mild blood loss. He claimed to be back to forty percent about ten minutes after I healed the skin damage. We also followed Orochimaru and Kabuto to their base and found Sasuke-kun. Naruto wasn't a match for Sasuke-kun, and would have been killed if Yamato taicho hadn't intervened. I'm sorry Shisho, we failed," Sakura said sadly.

Tsunade clasped her hands together and touched them to her lips. She held this pose for a minute before she asked, "Did you give Naruto any soldier or food pills before he engaged Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head and replied, "No, what would that matter?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak only for there to be a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Team Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto, to file our report," Yamato replied from the other side of the door.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. She then looked at the door and said, "Enter."

Both males entered the room and Naruto seemed to scowl at Sakura who seemed to scowl back at him. Shizune wore a worried look as she looked between the two.

"I'm here to report mission failure, but also to report more…" Yamato said, waiting for acknowledgment to continue.

"Yes, Sakura informed me that your team had failed to capture the informant. There are a couple matters I would like to talk to you about in private. It would include Naruto's blood line," Yamato said, while hinting that he wanted to say more, but didn't want either Naruto or Sakura there.

Tsunade wasn't sure which of them he wanted to leave, so she took the easy way out. "Thank you Sakura. That will be all," she said and dismissed her apprentice. Sakura nodded, but continued to glare at Naruto, while she left the room. "I hope that is what you desired, Yamato," she finally said after she was sure that Sakura had left.

Yamato nodded and then asked, "May I speak candidly Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded and waved her hand out, while saying, "By all means."

Yamato cleared his throat and began. "First I would like to commend Naruto-san for his behavior on the mission. He, under great duress was able to carry out his portion of the mission with few problems, one of them being his losing control while fighting Orochimaru. He only lost control when Fu-san was threatened. Orochimaru said that he would get Fu-san and give her to Sasuke-san. But I get ahead of myself. We met our contact, Kabuto, who apparently with the help of Orochimaru had broken the control seal Sasori had placed on him. This being said, Orochimaru appeared and then a fight broke out. I had to do damage control while Naruto was dealing with Orochimaru and Sakura was dealing with Kabuto. Sai on the other hand left and hid while Naruto and Orochimaru fought. Naruto had released to the fifth tail and destroyed an area two kilometers in diameter, along with making a couple of new valleys about four kilometers long. While I was helping Naruto regain control, Sai had met up with Orochimaru and they headed to Orochimaru's base."

Yamato took a breath and then continued, "We found the base and immediately got into a fight with Kabuto, where Naruto displayed Mukoton abilities, by injuring and binding Kabuto. I think that Kabuto thought I did it, so we didn't lose any surprises there. We found Sai and found that he was giving Orochimaru files on our ANBU forces. We reacquired those files." Naruto pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Shizune. She opened the folder and perused the contents. She then nodded that it was indeed what Yamato had indicated.

"We did allow Sai to help up find Sasuke, but also later found out that he had marked Sasuke for assassination," Yamato explained.

"So that is why Danzo wanted him on the mission. So that he could eliminate Sasuke," Tsunade explained out loud.

"There is more, he also explained that he was going to be the conduit for communications between Danzo and Orochimaru. I fear that Danzo might make a move against you Hokage-sama," Yamato explained. He then furrowed his brow and said, "There is also the issue of your apprentice."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is bothering you about Sakura?"

"She is conflicted. While she harbors feeling for Naruto… she does not feel that he is someone with whom she can love. She appears to only have eyes for Sasuke. She assaulted Naruto several times during the mission, even when he was recuperating from overusing the Kyuubi's power. Orochimaru brought out five tails… five from Naruto. After three it appears to injure him, more so the more tails he uses. At four tails his skin peals and he loses blood to form a stronger cloak. I also witnessed him using an unusual fire technique while using the five tail form. It seemed like a beam, but when it hit something it would explode into a fireball. I'm sure it has to do with the Kyuubi being a fire based being, but I can't be sure. I would like to have a reprimand put into Sakura's file for assaulting an injured shinobi. She is a chuunin and Naruto is still a genin and thus her subordinate. Discipline is one thing, but getting angry at him and then just hitting him is unacceptable. I also think that his relationship with Fu-san and Hyuuga-sama is affecting her and she is not ready to admit it. I would advise that she lean how to work with both Fu-san and Naruto. I would also recommend that Sai be taken into custody and questioned about what he did. That is my report Hokage-sama, but I would also like to do some training with Naruto-san to improve his ability with Wood techniques. I would also like you to investigate anyone who might have any information on Ice techniques and have them help Naruto-san," Yamato said and then bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked under folded hands, but then steeled her features and said, "I will allow you to work with Naruto, but is there time for him to be entered into the chuunin exams in Suna?"

"They start in a week there, Tsunade-sama, but I don't see why he couldn't be entered. He would need a team though," Shizune explained.

Naruto perked up and said, "How about Fu-chan?"

Tsunade looked like she was thinking for a minute then said, "Sure, why not? She came here as a chuunin and we really haven't entered her into the rolls under any classification. Shizune, find me another qualified genin and we can have Naruto, Fu and then entered into the chuunin exams. After you notify them, send them off tomorrow morning with all the supplies they will need. They should make it just in time and I'm sure that Gaara won't mind having Naruto there. Now if you will allow me to talk to Yamato. You are dismissed, Naruto."

Naruto smiled wide, nodded and left the room.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto walked down the street, excited that he would get a chance to be a chuunin, one more step to becoming Hokage. He worried his actions in Suna might affect the outcome, but his thoughts were interrupted by three Aburame. All three had jumped down from a building and wore their trademark coats. Two of them wore cowls over their heads and he could tell that one was male and the others female. He attempted to step aside, but they moved to block his progress. Finally after several attempts he asked, "What the hell? Why are you blocking me? Do you need something?"

A female voice somewhat familiar, but couldn't quite place replied, "Yes, I need something from you Uzumaki Naruto. You will take me to your apartment, now."

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this, so he just shrugged his shoulders and led the trio to his apartment. When they arrived the other female nodded and said, "We'll leave this up to you. I hope it works."

The other female nodded and then turned to Naruto. "So are we going in or what?" she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but opened the door and felt light headed when the girl walked by him. He also felt something he hadn't felt before, lust. This surprised him and he wasn't sure what to make of this. He knew that Fu and Hinata might have a problem with him brining in an Aburame girl and then letting the girl have her way with him, but this feeling he couldn't fight. It was intoxicating. He closed the door behind them and followed her into the living room. She then said, "Take off your clothes."

In his induced haze he complied and didn't understand why he couldn't control himself. He stood there naked in the middle of the living room with a girl he wasn't even sure that he knew. "Why are you doing this? Is this genjutsu?" he asked weakly. She answered him by grabbing hold of him and smashing her lips to his. He couldn't fight kissing the girl back. He then noticed a lock of lime green hair and was pretty sure that he knew who it was. He broke the kiss and pushed the cowl back to reveal Fu smiling warmly at him.

She then asked, "When did you know it was me?"

Naruto shrugged while unzipping her coat and pushing it over her shoulders and on to the floor. He then said, "Your voice was familiar and I figured that it might be you or it was one of the Aburame trying to seduce me. Either way I knew I was in trouble." He then kissed her deeply and moved her towards the wall. He then asked, "Why can't I help myself? I don't have any control."

Fu kissed him chastely and replied, "I released pheromones and those have you all ready to go. While pheromones don't cause you to lose control, they help with arousing you. You have to have an attraction to actually be affected by them. You know my scent and since your unconscious knows it, my pheromones are driving you wild. You've been releasing them since I told you to take off your clothes." She then smirked and asked, "Do you want to finish what we started?"

(Lemon start…)

Naruto grabbed her white tube top and pulled it up and over her head quickly. Fu smirked and grabbed her pants and pushed them down while saying, "I guess that answers that question."

Now both without clothes they began to kiss deeply. Their arms wrapped around each other as their lips battled for supremacy. He backed her into the wall and she lifted her legs to wrap around him. He began thrusting his hips, only to find that he was only rubbing against her. She seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. Suddenly the door opened and a voice called to them, "What are you doing?"

Both turned to see Hinata with a surprised look on her face. Naruto blushed, but Hinata became insistent and asked again, "What do you two think you're doing?"

Fu sighed and put her legs down. "We were going to finish what we started the other morning. Until you arrived," she replied, but not in an angry tone.

"Well you better get dressed, because the Hokage is coming," Hinata said anxiously.

(Just kidding, but it will be soon)…

The two almost lovers began to gather their stuff and then ran into the bedroom. While they dressed there was a knock on the door. Hinata answered it and allowed Tsunade to enter. She took a seat on the couch and then waited for Naruto and Fu to come out of the bedroom. She smirked and said, "Couldn't wait too long to deflower each other?"

"We were doing just fine until you arrived," Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Too bad. I've found you a teammate for the chuunin exams. Fu, you, Naruto and Sai will be a team in the chuunin exams, but if he doesn't make it back or you can pry some information from him on Danzo, the first is your choice, but remember you will need him for the first part and the other would be good for us. Oh and Fu, boxers don't hide well in the spandex. Have fun and don't knock her up yet. I don't want to be a grandmother yet."

Fu and Hinata giggled, but then Naruto said, "You already are my grandmother."

Tsunade turned and raised an eyebrow. "I could be your mother for all you know," she said angrily.

Naruto wore a hurt look on his face and asked, "Do you know who my mother was?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Yeah, I think I do, but that is for another time. Now go have some fun and be young. Just don't have any kids, yet."

Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "Do you want too?"

Hinata blushed, but shook her head and said, "Not yet Naruto-kun. I want too, but I have obligations for the moment and I want to wait until after the wedding ceremony. I love Naruto-kun, but I'm not ready for that just yet."

Naruto nodded and said, "I understand, but remember that we both care about you and would let you join us now if you like."

Hinata blushed and shuffled her feet, but then turned bright red and asked, "Can I watch?"

Naruto and Fu looked at the Hyuuga heiress in awe. While not ready to make the leap into intimacy, she wanted to watch Naruto and Fu being intimate. Naruto blinked and then nodded. Fu shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She wasn't worried, she had hoped that Hinata would accept her and apparently she did. Hinata locked the front door and then Naruto yelled, "Damn! We have to deal with that jerk Sai, going to Suna, doing the exams and then being in the exams with him."

Fu raised an eyebrow and then smirked. She then said, "We can work out some of that aggression tonight…" She then closed the bedroom door behind the trio.

(Real lemon start)…

Hinata took a seat in the chair across the room. Naruto pulled the shirt off of Fu and then she took his shirt off. He trailed kissed down her neck and took a minute to suck on her left nipple, eliciting a moan and her nails gently dragged through his hair. He then trailed kissed down her navel and gently pulled down her spandex and the boxers beneath. He stopped just above the green tuft of hair and continued to kiss her stomach for a minute or two. He then moved back up her body and ministered to her right breast while she stepped out of her pants and underwear. He moved back up to her neck and then her chin. He landed back on her lips while she returned the kissing with the same passion.

She then moved down his cheek and she found that he moaned when she kissed his whisker marks. She smiled and moved along the chin line. She then moved down his neck and his chest. She then licked his nipple and sucked on it for a minute or so before she moved down his stomach. She smiled when his seal appeared, but only briefly. She gently pulled at the hem of his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. She then grabbed his penis and stepped away from him. He gasped, but quickly stepped out of his pants and underwear. She gently tugged and he followed the pull to the bed. He was now standing fully up right, as she turned and sat on the bed. She slid back and wiggled her finger, saying 'come here'. He quickly climbed onto the bed and kissed her. She moved them to the middle of the bed and gently pushed him onto his back. He looked at her questioningly, but complied.

She then moved her left leg over him and straddled him. She then lay down on him with his penis between them. She kissed him on the lips and started to move back and forth. Feeling him part her lips and touch her clitoris, she moaned into the kiss. For Naruto this felt pleasurable, but also abrasive. She had somewhat dried up from when they were humping in the living room and now it was skin against skin with little lubrication. This changed when Fu began to quiver slightly and she slip up higher, so that the tip of his penis hit her clitoris. She then slid back down, but this had left his shaft wet and now lubricated. She continued to move her hips. After a few minutes she sat up and said, "Time to go all the way."

She slid forward enough for him to be free of them both. He then felt himself enter a warm moist place that he was sure was the entry to her. She stopped when he felt himself hit what felt like a barrier, but then she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself down. He was sure he felt something tear, but only looked up at the green haired girl. She grimaced in slight pain and stopped moving. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, fine," Hinata answered in a panting voice. Both looked over to see Hinata in the chair without pants or panties, with her hand touching herself.

Naruto looked over at the blushing girl and said, "You can go second if you like or I can make a shadow clone for you."

"No, this will do fine for now. I want to wait for our wedding night," Hinata said in protest, but both on the bed could tell that she was fighting the urge to join them in bed.

Fu shrugged and said, "He'll be waiting for you, but first… I have a job to finish." She kissed him deeply and began to move her hips. This was awkward for both of them, since they couldn't seem to keep a rhythm together. After a few minutes they both became in sync and felt each movement in turn. They continued to kiss, even going so far as to battle with their tongues. Fu felt herself reaching her second climax. She was disappointed that she had done so while they were just dry humping, but this time she could feel it building in her core. She looked into Naruto's eyes and saw them begin to glaze over and him trying to fight his own release. "Don't fight it… We can do it together," she said. She then kisses him and felt the dam burst. Her body began to tingle and her breathing became halted.

To Naruto she sounded like she was something similar to her shivering, as if she were cold, with her lips quivering and her breathing doing the same. He then felt her clamp down on him and he couldn't help but hit his own climax. He at that moment thrust harder into her and the clamping became pulsing around him. He felt a tingle run from the tip of his penis to the top of his head.

Fu flopped down on his chest, breathing hard. She could still feel him pulsing inside of her. She looked over at a smiling and content Hinata, who apparently had climaxed when they did. She giggled, turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. She smiled as he was still on his climaxed bliss. She felt the sweat on both of their bodies, having slicked both of their chests and stomachs. She wanted to stay like this forever. She felt the bed shift and noticed Hinata enter the bed, devoid of clothes. She smiled and asked, "So you want to go on the ride of a lifetime?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. Hinata looked at Naruto and asked, "You don't mind do you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Not if you don't."

Fu got off and felt Naruto come out of her and heard him flop on his own stomach. Fu then rolled over and said, "Make sure to play with her first or you might hurt her. She might like you to fondle her some."

Hinata blushed deeply. Naruto turned and then kissed her gently on the lips. She responded and returned the kiss with more passion then he expected. He moved from her mouth and down her chin. She began to moan when he reached her neck. He then made his way down her right side and reached her right breast. He gently licked, sucked and kissed both the nipple and the breast. She moaned in ecstasy. Naruto also massaged the left breast with his right hand. He continued to minister to her right breast, but his hand traveled down her navel, which elicited a shiver from Hinata. It then found the tuft of dark blue hard and he massaged it. Not getting much of a response he moved to her libia and inserted his finger. She arched her back and gasped deeply. He felt her engorged clitoris and rubbed it gently.

Hinata was in heaven. The man she loved was giving her pleasure like she had never known. She nearly climaxed when he began touching her clitoris, but grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him deeply and moaned into his mouth. She then broke the kiss and said, "I want you now."

She rolled onto him and felt him at her entrance. Having taken Fu not ten minutes ago, Naruto appeared up to the challenge. Hinata slid down and felt him enter her and hit the barrier. She took a minute to adjust to his girth, but then took a deep breath, bit her lip and push down. While painful, it didn't hurt like she had feared. Not that Naruto went that far in. Hinata realized that she was tight and it would take work for her to take all of Naruto into her, so when the pain subsided she moved up and down slowly, taking him farther into her with each stroke. She felt her pelvis hit his gently and then she took a clue from Fu and began to rock back and forth. Her hands placed squarely on his stomach she continued to rock. She felt his hands on her hips and felt something she had never felt, a warmth building in her core. While she had made herself climax before she had never felt it build from this location and build this strong. She looked down and saw Naruto gritting his teeth, but didn't seem to be in pain.

Naruto was in bliss, while Hinata was much tighter than Fu, she seemed to move in a way that made him feel like he was in heaven. He then felt Hinata squeeze and it was a hard squeeze, almost painful. Hinata threw her head back and yelled, "Naruto-kun!" Her yelling his name pushed him over and he released just afterwards. She looked down at Naruto and smiled warmly at him. She finally noticed that he had been massaging her breasts for some time, while she was on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. She then said, "You know it's your fault, Fu. You seem to know how to push me to do what I want, but what I'm afraid to do. Not that I mind anymore."

She smiled and turned to the green haired girl and was surprised when she felt lips, other than Naruto's kissing her. Fu broke the kiss and said, "We are now lovers of the same man and will share. Not that I'm into women, but I thought we should at least share one kiss. I prefer Naruto-kun's kisses. I hope you aren't offended."

Hinata blushed and replied, "While it was a nice kiss, I agree. Naruto-kun's kisses are much better."

Hinata slid off of Naruto to his left and curled up to his side, while Fu curled up to his right side. Naruto had already fallen asleep and both girls just smiled at the sleeping blonde. Hinata and Fu pulled the sheets up over the three of them, while they curled into his sides.

(End Lemon)…

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto woke to weight on his chest. He looked down and saw half of his vision blocked by lime green hair and the other half blocked by dark blue hair. He was at first scared, but then what happened last night came back to him. His heart began to race and a thought came to him, '_Wow, I really like having sex with Hinata-chan and Fu-chan._'

He then noticed Fu turn her face towards him and smile warmly at him. She then asked, "So are you happy, lover?"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and replied, "Yeah, sex is great!"

Fu sighed and said, "Look Naruto-kun, I agree that sex is fun, but it can also be dangerous. Either Hinata-chan or I could get pregnant, but also sex without emotion is just sex. Sex with emotion, caring and love is 'making love' to your partner, in your case partners. So how do you think Sakura will take this?"

Naruto scowled and rubbed the top of his head. He then replied, "I think she would beat me into the ground for even seeing you girls naked and call me a pervert."

Fu giggled, but Hinata then said, "It was our choice… well maybe Fu did push a little bit, but I do love you Naruto-kun and I don't care what Sakura thinks. If she tries to hurt you I will defend you."

A knock at the door caught all their attention. Naruto slipped out between the girls only to have his right butt cheek pinched gently by Fu. She blushed and smiled warmly at him. Naruto just shook his head and grabbed his boxers. He put them on while heading towards the door. He opened the door to see two people. The first worried him greatly and the second had him wondering what was going on.

Neji asked, "Is Hinata-sama here? Hiashi-sama was worried and wanted to know if you knew where she was."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, she's here. Want me to get her?"

Neji scowled, but then replied, "No, I was just sent to find her and make sure that she was alright. I will see you later, Naruto."

Yamato smiled, but then said, "I'm sorry, but Naruto will be gone for a little over a month, so let Hiashi know. If he wants to see him, Naruto will be in Suna, taking the chuunin exams." He then looked at Naruto and said, "Get your stuff packed and have Fu-san do the same. You have two hours before we head out."

Naruto sighed and quickly got Fu and Hinata up. Fu seemed to be fine, but Hinata complained of pain from last night's endeavors. She kissed him and told him that she would inform her father of both things that had occurred. Naruto smacked his head and realized that he had inadvertently exercised the portion of the marriage agreement by sleeping with Hinata. Not that he minded, he would just have to keep this under wraps until the danger to was limited.

Fu and Naruto met Yamato, Kakashi and Sai at the gates right on time. Naruto looked at Yamato and Kakashi and asked, "So who is the jounin sensei?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and replied, "I'm the sensei, but Yamato said that he would tag along and teach you two a few things. Also I hear that Jiraiya will make an appearance. I also hear that Kumo will be sending someone to talk to you specifically Naruto. The Hokage told me to make sure that you don't embarrass Konoha."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Now when would I ever embarrass Konoha?"

Kakashi rolled is eye and then smiled at the boy. He then said, "I hope you packed for the dessert. The days are hot and the nights can get very cold. We should make it a day or two before the exams begin." He then turned and they saw Shikamaru join them.

Naruto ginned manically and asked, "So Shikamaru, what can we expect from the Suna exams."

Shikamaru sighed and replied, "It would be too troublesome to explain and I wouldn't anyways. The other teams should be there by now, so we'll have to hurry."

With that the six jumped up into the trees and headed to Suna. That night while Yamato was on guard duty he felt menacing chakra emanating from Fu and Naruto's tent. He looked and saw a red glow coming from the tent.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto and Fu both woke to a wet place. It appeared to be Naruto's mindscape, the sewer, but also seemed to be a cave on the other side. Naruto noticed that both he and Fu were naked, but he noticed her waking. He knew that they had clothes on when they went to bed, but also slept in the same sleeping bag. Fu got up and they wrapped each other in a hug. Naruto then said, "Half of this place appears to be where the Kyuubi is sealed, but the other half… it's different."

Fu gasped and said, "That's because it is where my bijuu is sealed. How did we end up here?"

"**So the brat and his wench have come to see me,**" Kyuubi said sadistically.

"**You leave my container alone, stupid fox,**" Shichibi yelled from inside the cave.

Naruto growled and then said, "Shut up you damn fox. We both know that you and I are connected."

A buzzing sound came from the cave. Then Shichibi said, "**You need to tame that beast, but she will need to tame me also.**"

Fu looked into the cave and asked, "Why are you trying to help me? You've never done it before."

Shibhibi replied, "**Unlike that thing, I understand what type of trouble we're getting into. Only together can we stand against those who seek to take me from you. I will not submit willingly though, so you will need to get stronger and learn to beat me into submission. Only then can you use my full power.**"

Kyuubi roared and then said, "**Shut up you bug! Why give them help?**"

"**Because I don't like being sealed and then unsealed every few decades. You might like it, but I don't. Now tell the child what you should!**"

Kyuubi growled and moved back farther into his cell.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then asked, "What should you tell me? Answer me you damn fox!"

Kyuubi began to chuckle darkly and replied, "**I don't fear you, so there is no reason to answer such a pitiful request.**"

Naruto took a step towards the cage, but Fu wrapped her arms around his waist and shook her head. He looked down at her and said, "I know, I'm not ready yet to fight him."

"**Good decision boy. I can feel something special in you. As an Uzumaki you are special,**" Shichibi said cryptically.

The pair heard Kyuubi growl, but nothing came from the cage. Suddenly the world began to dissolve.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto and Fu awoke to look into each other's eyes, but then noticed that they had an audience. Sai took this time to say, "He doesn't even know to take his clothes off to be with a woman, but in her case I'm not so sure, but it is easier to tell with her than that ugly one with pink hair."

Fu smiled sweetly at Sai and said, "Would you like to learn a move that I learned from the Kazekage?"

Sai smiled and replied, "And what would that be?"

Fu raised her hand and Sai's expression changed from a smile to surprise. Fu then said, "Bug coffin." She then turned to Naruto and kissed him. She then said over her shoulder, "If we didn't need you I would also show you bug burial. While not quite as quick as Gaara's sand, the bugs both squeeze and also eat you alive."

Yamato and Kakashi paled at the implied threat. The bugs left Sai, who collapsed in a heap. Yamato sighed and Kakashi said, "Fu, you do realize that one of us will have to carry him to Suna now, don't you?"

Fu shrugged and got out of the sleeping bag. Naruto was quick to follow. The camp was quickly packed up and Sai appeared to be catching his breath quickly. Naruto then said, "Looks like he will be able to run with us across the sands, so we don't need to carry him."

The rest of the day was spent running through River country and then over the desert sands to Suna. They arrived late into the next evening and were greeted by the guards. The guards looked at their papers and said, "It is good to have both of you back, Uzumaki-sama and you too Hakate-san. We have some rooms ready for you, your team and your guest, Hatake-san."

A guard led them to the inn and they met up with a couple other Konoha teams in the inn. The group went up to go to their room, but Naruto and Fu felt a familiar presence. They turned to see Yugito. She walked up to the pair and said, "So you guys are here for the exams?"

Sai came out from behind the pair, looked at the woman and said, "Yet another blonde. You seem to attract ugly women like flies, Naruto-kun."

Yugito's eyes blazed, Yamato came running and exclaimed "I felt yokai leaking… what is going on?"

Naruto turned to Yamato and immediately grabbed Sai by the throat with clawed hands. He then pointed at Sai and said, "Mister Personality just insulted a Kumo jounin, Fu and myself. Worse he really has no idea what he's getting himself into."

Sai grasped at the hand holding his neck and choked out, "I was just trying to be sociable. I read in a book… ack…"

"Enough out of you," Naruto exclaimed. He then said, "If we didn't need you for the exams I would gut you myself for that mouth of yours. If you don't learn how to read people soon it will get you killed. Heck, I'm not even that bad at reading people."

Sai choked out, "What about Sakura-san?"

Naruto's eyes changed from blue to purple and he said angrily, "I would advise you to keep your mouth shut and go to your room. Yugito-san, Fu-chan and I have some catching up to do."

Sai smartly nodded. Naruto let him go and Sai ran towards his room and entered it. Naruto turned and said, "I'm sorry about him. He's got issues and we got stuck with him." Yugito just nodded, but then Naruto became serious. He then asked, "Have you ever had a dream and talked to your Bijuu?"

Yugito nodded and replied, "I've often talked to Nibi. After training with Kirabi, I was able to manifest Nibi's true form and control it. I also get along with Nibi fairly well."

Naruto sighed and said, "I don't get along with Kyuubi, but we and I mean we met both Shichibi and Kyuubi together."

Yugito raised an eyebrow and asked, "Together?" Yamato also thought what Yugito asked.

xxxxXXXxxx

Sakura entered Tsunade's office, she was happy. Fu was gone and she didn't have to deal with a certain headache named, Naruto. She hoped that Sai would annoy them during the chuunin exams, so she could still out rank them. She smiled and greeted Tsunade, "Hello, Master. It's a great day, isn't it?"

She stopped when she saw the look on Tsunade's face. "Really, Sakura? A great day? Are you so sure?"

A feeling of dread moved over her entire being. She then noticed Shizune closing the door behind her. She swallowed hard.

Tsunade leaned on her hand, while her elbow rode on the desk. She then started to drum her fingers on the desk. She then asked, "So what is this I hear about hurting an injured patient?"

A chill went up Sakura's spine. Now she was going to get even with Naruto for tattling on her, but only if she survived her master's wrath.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: There is the chapter, I hoped you liked it. Now, to answer some of the reader's questions and their concerns.

TheDogSage: Yamato had his reason and also I hoped the explanation in the story helped your understanding. Yamato is a chain of command type. He succumbed to the general knowledge of Naruto and thought that trusting his chuunin, Sakura, would be better for the mission. He was of course wrong and apologized when they got close to getting back. I find Yamato to be interesting, in that he looks up to Kakashi, but also has problems with how he does things. As for changing how I write things… nah… I had my reasons.

Drac-Fist: That cannon scene, heck a lot of cannon doesn't make sense. As a writer I do what I can, but also see some limitations, since I'm not quite off of cannon yet. I traveled there in this chapter. While I will have a few more cannon events, they should be drastically changed. I won't give much away, but both Naruto and Fu will travel to get Sage training, Pain (Pein) will travel to Konoha to try to capture Kyuubi (Naruto) and find out where Fu disappeared too. Not sure on Jiraiya Pain arc, since I'm doing the chuunin exams in Suna. This will be somewhat hard since I'm not sure about how to deal with the actual exams. Again cannon appears to not be well thought out, i.e. a bunch of useless Sasuke arcs, some were informative, but others were just useless and the anime can be worse.

Reishin Amara: Nope, this chapter… fluff, explanations and chuunin exams… still thinking on the wave possibility. No guarantees.


	11. Chapter 11 Exam Starts

Diclaimer - I know that you know that I know that I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 11 – Exams start…

Naruto sighed yet again. He hated having to take written tests, but here he was yet again doing a written test. Luckily for him he knew more of the answers. This portion of the exams went along fine and the trio seemed to be on their way to finishing the exam quickly. The trio left the room when the question at the end pointed that if they stayed they would fail, so they left. They were met outside the room by Matsuri and were escorted to the front gates of the village.

Naruto's team and other teams were at the entrance of the training grounds for the second section of the exams. Naruto and Fu sighed heavily when they saw how much sand there was. Sai seemed to not be phased by the sand covering the area. The rules were similar, but also a little different. They were to get scrolls from other teams, but also collect three glands from a certain creature in the sands. They waited a half hour in the stifling heat. Naruto perked up when he felt excitement moving through the contestants. The door to the gate opened and the trio entered.

xxxXXXxxx

The trio sat behind a rock while it was pelted by kunai and shuriken. Naruto looked at his teammates and asked, "How did we get pinned down?"

"You wanted to get a fourth gland even though we had three and both scrolls. Good going dickless," Sai said in a neutral tone.

Fu giggle and said, "I can assure you that he does have one."

Naruto's jaw fell when and he wined, "Fu-chan!"

Sai looked at the girl in confusion and said, "I understand that, for he is male, but the way he acts he must have a small one."

Fu scowled and said, "If I were you I would worry less about his dick and more about our opponents. His dick is my job to worry about."

"Ah as his whore, that is what you worry about that?" Sai asked, only to find himself flying in the direction of their opponents.

Fu held her hand out with a red fist, while Naruto sighed and crossed his fingers, saying "Shadow clone jutsu." He and ten copies of the blonde jumped from their position. They all quickly ran towards where their opponents were hiding. He began to laugh when he rounded the large stone. All three of the Kusa shinobi were lying unconscious under a sprawled body of Sai. Naruto quickly pulled out some wire and tied up the foreign shinobi. He then knelt before the female member and said, "So you guys ready to go to the end point or still searching?"

The girl scowled and replied, "Like I would answer you, Konoha jerk."

Naruto smirked and turned to Fu who wore a smirk and asked, "You think that we're going to go easy on you?"

The male said, "You are from Konoha and not going to do anything to us."

Sai looked at the male and asked, "Would you like me to ask them?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "You don't have any emotion. Can you restrain yourself?"

Sai shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure Naruto-kun, but letting your girlfriend deal with them might be a safer bet."

Naruto shrugged and then said, "We each take one and get our questioning done." Naruto turned to the other male and created a Rasengan. He smiled as he brought it towards the Kusa ninja and asked, "Answers or you'll be returned to Kusa in a body bag."

The man's eyes went wide and he quick said, "We lost our scrolls and glands to a Stone team. They also hurt Mimi-chan."

Naruto sighed and turned to Fu. He then said, "Fu-chan, take the girl and check her out."

Fu sighed and pulled the girl over her should and walked around the rock. Sai looked curiously at Naruto and then pulled his sword away from the Kusa shinobi he was questioning.

A couple minutes later Fu and Mimi came around the rock. Mimi was red faced and also looked rather angry. Fu nodded to Naruto who let the Kusa shinobi go. The man ran to Mimi who quickly embraced the man. Naruto sighed and said, "We'll help you get your stuff back."

The man nodded to Naruto and said, "Thank you."

Naruto began to setup camp. Sai came over to Naruto and asked, "Why are you helping them?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "We're shinobi not rapists. I think we need to show the team from Iwa what they shouldn't do."

Naruto spent the evening with Kano and Takashi, while Fu spent the time with Mimi. He found out that they hadn't moved far from where they had met Naruto's team. Naruto had sent several clones in the direction of the Iwa shinobi's last location. A few hours later he got the information that he needed.

xxxXXXxxx

The female Iwa shinobi wore a mask and said with a wince, "I feel several of them close."

A large man asked, "Where bitch?"

The woman jumped at the harshness in his voice, but replied, "All around us."

"Prove you're worth Uzumaki or we'll make you regret asking to join the ranks of the shinobi," the larger male said angrily.

"Be nice Akihiro! I really don't like what you did to either Ami or that Kusa girl," the other male said.

"Shut it Daichi! I'm the leader and will do what I want," Akihiro said angrily.

Suddenly a blonde appears out from behind a rock. The blonde then asked, "Are you the one who did that unspeakable thing to the female shinobi from Kusa?"

The blonde disappeared in a cloud of smoke when a kunai passed through his head. Another blonde appeared closer and had come up from the sand. "That wasn't nice, so I guess you'll want to fight me?"

"Just who do you think you are?" Akihiro asked angrily.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the guy who's going to set you right," Naruto answered.

Akihiro growled at Naruto and then formed some hand seals. "Set me right will he? Earth style: Earth spikes justu!" Suddenly a row of rock spikes formed towards Naruto, it hit him and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Akihiro growled and said, "Stop using clones to get away from my jutsu!"

Naruto appeared on top of the rock he appeared from before and said, "Water release…"

Akihiro began to laugh and said, "A water jutsu in the desert… What a laugh."

Naruto finished his justu by exclaiming, "Giant water vortex!" Suddenly water formed in the area and then formed a vortex in front of Naruto. I then shot forward and hit Akihiro squarely. The man was propelled back into a large rock formation. Naruto ran forward and then suddenly two Naruto appeared behind the other two Iwa shinobi. Naruto formed a Rasengan and held it in front of Akihiro's face. "You will treat women better than you have or I will personally end you. I will give you a chance now, but we want your items, just enough for the Kusa team to finish this portion of the exam. You can then go on your way. I would also like to talk to you." He looked at the female member of the Iwa team.

The girl nodded and hobbled over to the Naruto standing over Akihiro. He then said, "You better hope that we don't meet each other in the finals."

Naruto snorted and walked off with the female Iwa. He then turned to the girl and asked, "What is your name?"

The girl removed her mask and showed a bruised face and red hair. "My name is Uzumaki Ami, Naruto-san. I'm glad that some of our countrymen made it to safety in Konoha," she said, happily.

"Did he do this?" Naruto asked.

Ami nodded and replied, "And more. Under clan law he would be my husband, but I would never allow it."

Naruto looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry."

Ami shook her head and said, "Don't be. He will pay when we return to Iwa. Also we have enough items to give the Kusa team a full set."

Naruto brightened and said, "Then come with us to the end."

Ami nodded and said, "I will be good to get away from Akihiro as soon as possible. I thank you for your concern. We will be ready in a few minutes to come with you."

Naruto glared at Akihiro and said, "All three teams are heading to the citadel to end this portion of the exam."

Akihiro opened his mouth, but Daichi replied, "Very well Naruto-san. We are at your disposal."

Naruto looked at the man who just bowed and got the camp cleaned up. The trio of teams were up and running within an hour. The Kusa, Iwa and Konoha teams all glared at Akihiro the whole way to the Citadel.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto stood in front of the Citadel and said, "Akihiro, you will keep yourself on your best behavior or I will personally make sure that you don't make it back to Iwa at all."

"Yeah right, Uzumaki," Akihiro said while waving away Naruto's threat. The Iwa and Kusa teams entered the Citadel via separate doors. Naruto then clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. He then exclaimed, "Let's get this over with."

The trio entered the room and opened the scrolls. A Suna shinobi appeared in a cloud of smoke and asked, "Do you have the glands?" He noticed the glands in Naruto's hands and said, "Very well… congratulations on completing this portion of the Chuunin exams. You still have a couple days to relax before you are assembled for the end of this portion of the exam. Please take advantage of our hospitality."

Naruto then asked, "Can I talk to Gaara… I mean the Kazekage?"

The man shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, but the Kazekage is quite busy Uzumaki-sama. I will let him know that you want to speak with him. Also please refrain from any altercations with the other teams. It will get yours and their teams disqualified. Enjoy."

Naruto and his team found a room and setup their bunks. There was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and answered it to find Ami standing at the door. She quietly asked, "Is Fu here?"

Naruto stepped aside and showed her into the room. He closed the door behind them and led her to Fu. Fu smiled and said, "Ami-chan, what's wrong?"

Ami smiled weakly and replied, "Can we talk?" Fu nodded and led her off to a corner by her bed.

Naruto turned and was confronted by Sai being right in his face. "What is she doing here?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, more than likely she needs to talk to Fu-chan."

"That much is evident, but why is she here? She is an Iwa genin and you we're from Konoha, sworn enemies," Sai said as he pointed out the obvious.

"She's a girl, she's an Uzumaki, and I would advise you not to interfere, or you might not survive long enough to see the finals, like Akihiro-teme," Naruto explained angrily.

Sai smiled and said, "As you wish dickless."

Naruto just sighed and said, "You know I'm tempted to introduce you to Temari."

Sai looked at Naruto and asked, "Is she another of the whores that you're doing?"

Naruto put his arm around the shoulders of Sai and escorted him out the door and into the corridor. He then said, "I would refrain from calling the Kazekage's sister that and no she isn't one of the girls who I plan to eventually marry. She is a dear friend and would more than likely kill you just for the insult. Also Gaara might kill you for it just out of spite." Naruto lightly chuckled as Sai's face lost even more color, something that he didn't think was possible.

He then lifted his hand and said, "Hey Temari, I would like to introduce you to my teammate, Sai."

Temari raised an eyebrow, but Sai smiled at which caused her to be uneasy. "It is nice to meet the sister of the esteemed Kazekage. I must be leaving," Sai said quickly and beat a hasty retreat.

Temari looked at Naruto in confusion and he began to laugh. He then said, "He has a bad habit of saying things that more than likely will get him into trouble. He more than hinted that you and I are involved, but not so lightly."

Temari raised an eyebrow and asked in an amused tone, "Really?"

Naruto nodded and said, "For his own safety I won't repeat what he said."

Temari moved close to Naruto and hugged him. She then asked in a sultry voice, "But why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied, "While I find you attractive Temari-chan. I don't think Gaara would approve of me having relations with you while I'm with Fu-koi and Hinata-koi."

Temari smirked and said, "But we could have a foursome." Naruto blushed, but said nothing. Temari smiled and pushed him away gently. "Oh come on Naruto-kun. While I think that you're an idiot, being your girlfriend wouldn't be so bad, heck Gaara might approve," she said.

Naruto sighed and said, "That might be true, but I think Fu and Hinata wouldn't approve."

Temari put a finger to her chin and said, "I agree, but you're a good guy and they are lucky to have you. Now to just get good girlfriends for my brothers. I think I can do fine by myself for finding a guy."

Naruto put his arm around Temari and guided her off, while saying, "I'm sure you can. Now about this Iwa team…"

xxxxXXXxxxx

A few days later the genin that had completed the second portion had assembled. There were five teams left, two Suna, one from Kusa, Iwa, Konoha and finally one from Hoshi villages.

Naruto noticed at least one of the shinobi from Hoshi, Hokuto. She waved meekly at Naruto and wore a blush. Naruto sighed and waved back. This caused her smile to grow. Naruto figured this might end up being a headache if Fu found out that yet another girl had feelings for him. Naruto tuned out the initial speech from Gaara since he felt he had heard it before.

One of Hokuto's teammates were chosen to fight Akihiro. Naruto leaned on the rail while watching the fight. He just said, "Hey Hokuto-chan, how are you doing?"

She smiled and said, "It is great that you remember me Naruto-sama. I am fine. How have you been?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Pretty good…"

"And he is attached," Fu said as she broke in the conversation.

Hokuto sighed and looked down. She then said, "It figures that someone like you would have found someone after three years."

"Look girls don't fight over me. I wouldn't like to see either of my special people got hurt over something so dumb as my affection," he said authoritatively.

"Of course Naruto-koi," Fu said, but it appeared forced.

"I know now that you had feelings for me back when I helped out your village, but I was clueless," Naruto said.

Hokuto giggled and replied, "Yes you were that. So is this the Sakura girl you went on about? Did she finally figure out that you liked her?"

Fu shook her head and replied, "No, Sakura still feels that Naruto-koi is beneath her vision, my name is Fu."

Hokuto blushed and asked, "So how close are you and Naruto-kun?"

Fu shrugged and replied, "We are lovers and friends."

Hokuto sighed and looked sad. She then said, "Then there is no hope for Naruto-kun and I…"

Fu giggled and replied, "There is always hope, but he has his hands full with Hinata-chan and I."

Hokuto's jaw dropped and asked, "He is with you and another girl?"

Fu nodded, but then winced and said, "Your teammate might not survive his encounter Akihiro-teme."

Hokuto looked down at the arena floor and gasped as Akihiro held her teammate by the head above the ground. Akihiro looked directly at Naruto and smiled. He put his fist on the ground and when he pulled it up a spike formed on his hand. He reared back, but the proctor said, "Winner Akihiro, since Mushu can't continue."

Akihiro glared at the official, but threw the unconscious Mushu away as the rock spike crumbled. The medical team gathered at Mushu to assess his injuries. They soon took him off and called up the next set of contestants. Sai and a girl from Suna were the next contestants. It was a rather quick affair with Sai winning by pinning the girl down with an ink lion and her surrendering.

Naruto and Daishi were next to participate. Naruto jumped down and gently landed on the ground while Daishi landed across from him. Naruto lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. He then waited for Daishi. "You know Uzumaki, you should keep your nose in your own business," Daishi exclaimed.

"My clan and my friends are my business. Also a rapist is also my business," Naruto replied angrily.

"You have no proof of that," Daishi exclaimed in rebuttal.

Naruto got into his stance, as did Daishi. "You stance is weak. You're going to lose Uzumaki," Daishi said as he charged Naruto. Naruto blocked Daishi's punch to the side and sent his knee into Daishi's stomach. This sent the Iwa shinobi flying back and doubled over. He skidded along the ground while Naruto did several hand seals and water began to form above Naruto. Most of the combatants gasped in surprise, but Gaara looked on in awe at his friend being able to bring this much water in this dry air. "Water style: A thousand needles of death!" Naruto exclaimed. The water formed into a thousand senbon like shards of water and headed towards Daishi in an expanding pattern.

Daishi did several hand seals and began to spit out a mud wall, while exclaiming, "Earth style: Earth wall." He heard the water senbon splash against the wall and become ineffective. He smiled and walked around the wall only to find Naruto holding a sword, not of water, but of ice. He also noticed a couple of small cyclones circling the sword. "So you do have some ability, Uzumaki, but water is weak against earth," Daishi explained.

"Yes, but Wind can cut anything and Ice can be made harder than steel," Naruto explained in rebuttal.

Daishi pulled out a kunai and ran at Naruto only for his kunai to be sliced by a quick slash from Naruto. "You know a few tricks, I'll admit it, but you're still out of your league with me and Akihiro," Daishi exclaimed.

"Really?" he heard Naruto's voice from behind him. He turned to find Naruto there with a much feared jutsu, the Rasengan in his hand. The worst part was it was nearly at his stomach. He attempted to block only for the Rasengan to connect with his stomach. He then felt his body being propelled from the spot he was standing at and the colliding with the wall. He watched as Naruto closed in on him, but his vision changed to seeing the man that Iwa had learned to fear, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

"NO! Get away from me!" he exclaimed before he lost consciousness.

"You better get the medics over here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto," the proctor exclaimed. The medics treated Daishi and then took him to the infirmary.

Naruto walked back to the observation platform only to be confronted by Akihiro. "You used a jutsu only to be used by the Yondaime Hokage. How do you know it?" he asked angrily.

"My master taught it to me, Juraiya of the Sannin. He was the teacher of the Yondaime. Did I answer your question?" Naruto asked. Akihiro nodded, but still stood in his way. Naruto sighed and asked, "Can you move now? We can settle our difference in the main tournament." Akihiro still didn't move, but was suddenly surrounded by sand.

"You will stop interfering in these proceedings Akihiro or you will be disqualified," Gaara said with a tone that left little to be argued with. Akihiro nodded and the sand fell away.

"I'm going to kill you Uzumaki," Akihiro said as he passed Naruto, making sure to brush shoulders roughly.

Naruto growled, but went back up to Hokuto and Fu. Fu smiled and then walked down to the arena to do her match with a Suna female. It was over quickly as she covered the girl in insects and drained her of chakra. Naruto had to admit that the Aburame had done a good job training her to be efficient with her insects. Hokuto was quick to disable Kano from Kusa with her Peacock jutsu using her special chakra. Ami was able to disable a Suna shinobi, but collapsed after she won. Mimi won also against her other teammate.

The finals were now set. Naruto would face Akihiro, much to both of their liking. Fu was set against the solo Suna shinobi who passed the qualifying round. Ami had a bye, while Mimi was set against Hokuto. Sai was up against the other Hoshi genin. Gaara wished them luck on their month long training.

The genin dispersed and headed to their lodgings in preparation for their month long preparation for the finals.


End file.
